


Considered for Mercy

by CallMeQuill



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angry Angelica Schuyler, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, F/F, F/M, Good Sibling Angelica Schuyler, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Marliza, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Minor Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Mom Friend Angelica Schuyler, Peggy Schuyler is a Good Friend, Slight JeffMads, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 47,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeQuill/pseuds/CallMeQuill
Summary: Stolen documents. A mysterious car crash. Dissapearing People.Alexander Hamilton has arrived back to work after a devistating car crash that nearly took him out and killed three other people. Among the courting with Thomas Jefferson and the missing documents, something sinister is taking place. Will Alexander and his friends manage to make it out alive? Or will they disappear, much like their stolen documents?Find out in Considered for Mercy
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Jefferson - Relationship, John Barker Church/Angelica Schuyler, John Laurens/Samuel Seabury, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	1. Pilot

Alexander limps into the white house, taking a deep breath. It felt like it had been years since he had walked into the building, yet it had only been about four or five months.

"Sally! Goodmorning!" He smiles, leaning against his office door. "Long time no see, how've you been?" Sally Hemmings, one of his best friends and secretary, looks up, her eyes widdening.

"Alexander!" He stumbles a bit as she hugs him, feeling his slinged arm press against his chest. "Ah, its been so long, I've missed you so much!" She pulls away from him, gently punching his arm. "You jerk! I didnt know you had gotten out of the hospital!"

"I've been out for a couple of weeks now, I've been really just resting and going to physical therapy- which I've passed. How about you?" Sally shrugs, leaning against her desk.

"It's been very exhausting without you here. Mr. Burr wanted to go over the endangered species bill and gun bill you and Madison were supposed to go over, but Madison refused to cooporate with him and instead locked the files in his personal cabinet, while Jefferson and Adams was going over an immigration bill but Jefferson paused it until you came back because he says, and I'm quoting this here, he says, 'Hamiltons the only Immigrent around here, plus he'd probably kick my ass if I didnt let him help.' " Alex laughs, opening his office door.

"Well, I'm not the only immigrent. Hercules is one, and Lafayette is one as well, but I appriciate him waiting. I would have been pissed if they tried to pass it without me. Besides, dont they need my parties approval before they pass it?"

"Burr was trying to, but Adams wouldnt allow him." Alexander scoffs, putting his laptop on the desk. 

"Bullshit. I'm the only one who actually helps pass laws in this damn party, and I put Burr in charge while I was gone. Any meetings today?"

"Theres one at twelve, and Madison scheduled a meeting with you right after. Need me to make you some coo-"

"Tea? That would be wonderful, thanks." Sally looks supprised but nods, heading out the door.

"Just be careful Mister Hamilton." She says gently. "Dont want you getting hurt on your first day back."

: :

Alex sits in the meeting room, five minutes early, sipping his tea. He types a few things down on his laptop, looking over the files he has in the folder beside him. Enviornmental bill, voters bill, the federal animals bill... He groans in annoyance, he didnt have any of the ones he needed at the moment. Alex knew he had left some of the files he didnt need at home, as he hadnt transfered them all onto his computer.

"Alexander...?" He looks up, his eyes landing on none other than the president himself, George Washington.

"Ah, Mister Washington, nice to see you again!" Alex sits up, wincing slightly as his arm sling pinches his neck. "I'm sorry I've missed so much." He says, drinking a bit of his tea. "I've had Sally and Adams bring me up to speed while I... Are you okay sir?" George was staring at him, his eyes widdened. "Sir..?"

"Oh, no! Sorry!" George coughs, walking over to his usual spot, "I just, I didnt think you'd want to come back to work so fast. You do have lots of vacation time, Alexander." Alex shrugs, putting his cup down to type.

"I'm just at fifty percent capacity sir. I wont be able to work as quickly as everyone else but I'll be working as hard sir." George nods, looking over at the door as everyone starts filing in.

"Goodmorning everyone!" George stands as they sit, Alex chuckling quietly as he relizes that people hadnt noticed he was here yet. "Today we'll be going over the United States agricultural and industry. We have three weeks to give our awnser to Benjamin Franklin. This matter cannot go ignored." George glances over at everyone, eyes stopping on Alexander for a couple of seconds before continuing his eye search. "The first person going over which one we'll vote for is Secretary of Treasury Alexander Hamilton." Alex hears the muttered whispers of his co-workers as he stands up, but he tries to pay them no mind, standing infront of the booth. he hoped that he was fighting for the right side, as he had been researching this since he had started physical therapy. It had given him something to do while sitting in his house, bored.

" I believe that manufacturing would bring more money into the country. The way we are going right now, with just agriculture, is going to make the US go bankrupt after a few years, meaning that our children in the future won't have any money to keep the US under control. Yes, we are doing very well with agriculture but we're also loosing money from that."

"Well, thats ridiculous, Hamilton. A nation based on business would jeopardize the republican ideals the nation was founded upon. If we base the US on buisness then we wont be able to continue the republican ideals our founding fathers made our nation with." Jefferson says. Alex knows this wont be a fight, like they used to go through. He himself still didnt have the strength to actually argue, and Jefferson looked exhausted, and even though he didn't give two shits about the man, he knew that boundaries couldnt be broken.

"See, but thats the problem. Why should we continue with the republican ideals our nation was founded upon? Ideals like keeping slaves, and fighting in wars with the british. We're in 2020 now, we cant continue to do agricultuture."

"Hamilton is right." George leans back in his chair. "We can't continue agricultral, unfortunetly. From what I've read from the statistics Adams gave me two weeks ago," Alex's eyes nearly shoot off his head, and Jefferson looks suprised as well. Adams never did anything good around the office. Hell half the time he didn't even come into the office. It was a wonder on how the man kept his job."Since 1989, the money from the agricultral fund has been depleating. Of course, most of the money has gone to the newly made industry fund, but it still isn't looking too well." Everyone goes silent. Alex takes a generous sip from his tea, not wanting to say anything. Jefferson frowns, tapping his hand against his cane. Madison looks between them both before standing up, coughing a bit into his napkin.

"If I may, Mr. President?" George looks over at his usually silent cabinet member, nodding at him.

"Madison?"

"Let's take this moment to actually think this out." He starts. "If we stop agriculture we'll have nothing to trade other countries. We all know the only country that does massive industry trading is China. If we focus only on industry we'll become like China, which we don't want. However, if we only focus on Agriculture then we become like Brazil."

"What are you implying, Senator Madison?" Alexander asks, setting his cup down. Madison grins, setting his hands down on the table.

"We keep agriculture but we also start doing industry. If we mix both together then we can gain way more profit. Secretary Hamilton can write up a draft of rules for industry and Secretary Jefferson can work on the agricultural side. Once their both done with their rules then they can work together to shine them out and bring them back to you, Mr. President."

"That's never going to work!" Lee complains. " Hamilton and Jefferson can't even stand being in the same room together! Theirs no way they'll be able to agree on something!"

"Lee, shut the actual fuck up before I come over there and throttle you." Alexander says with a frown, leaning against his seat. "This is serious. If we don't pick a side then the infastructure of the United States will crumble."

"This is the one time I'll actually agree with Hamilton, dickwad." Jefferson growls out, setting his cane against his chair.

"Language Secretary Hamilton." George scolds. "You too Secretary Jefferson. Senator Madison, I like your idea. I'll tell Benjamin Franklin we'll have his awnser to him in a month. Hamilton, take some of the funds from the buisness fund and place it into agriculture.This meeting is ajourned."

: :

Alexander walks back into the White house after his lunch break, walking into the breakroom.

"Mon Amie!" He stumbles for the second time that day as Lafayette wraps him in a hug. "You should be resting!! What are you doing here?" Alex scoffs, pushing past his friend.

"Lafayette, I was cleared to come back to the office two weeks ago." Technically he was cleared the month after he finished his physical therapy, which was almost two months ago, but he wouldn't tell his friends that. Besides, he needed some time to rest. "I'll be fine."

"Well if it isn't Hamilton." Jefferson's voice drips with hate, and Alex has to stop the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well if it isn't Jefferson." He says back, staying polite. Of course, Washington was in the room eating his lunch as well, he didn't want to say anything he would regret later on, or get scolded for by both Angelica (Who was staring him down) or Eliza (who was quietly eating her lunch, although Alex knew she was listening.). "What do you want?"

"Well, we have to work together on this rule sh- thing." Jefferson says, glancing over at Washington, who glares. "I'm suprised you arnt done with it yet."

"It isn't due till the end of this month. I'd rather start on it on the fifteenth." A shocked silence follows the end of his sentence, and in the background Alexander is mildly aware of Lafayette choking on whatever he was eating, and Hercules wacking his back in order for him to breath.

"Did Alexandere just put off a project?!" Lafayette finally gasps out, and Alex rolls his eyes.

"I'm busy. I can't start on the industry thing yet, so I'll do it later. Besides, first day back, Lafayette. Can't work myself to death if I just got out of the hospital." He jokes, grabbing a cup from the cupboard. The silence dissapeares, and Jefferson rolls his own eyes.

"Could have fooled me." He grumbles. Alex ignores him, grabbing a pot.

"Oh, Alex, by the way, we have no more coffee, ran out before you got here so-" Alex cuts Eliza off, offering her a smile.

"It's okay. I'm just going to make myself some tea. I just needed a pot." He grabs his small bag, nodding to them before leaving the room. Silence follows him before he could hear Lafayette say,

"What the FUCK happened to Alexandre?"


	2. Sleeping is easy, waking up is harder

Alexander closed his laptop, rubbing his eyes as he checked the time. It was around nine pm, and he groans, annoyed. He was supposed to be leaving at eight on the dot, that was the time he had told Maria he'd be home.

He left his laptop on his desk, after all, he wasn't allowed to bring work home anymore, and grabbed his keys and his coat, shutting the lights and locking the door behind him. Sally was already gone, having wished Alex a goodnight two hours earlier. His phone rings and he awnsers while heading to the elevator, ignoring the shocked looks of some of his co-workers, including Washington, who had just walked out his office to ask Hamilton some questions.

"Yeah yeah I know Maria, I'm late." He huffs, pressing the button for the elevator. "I got caught up with work."

"That's why I told you to bring your medicine there with you today. You were supposed to take this at eight, Alexander! It's Nine pm!" Alex steps into the elevator, waving to Washington, who still looked shocked.

"I thought it would be weird." He says, once the doors shut. "I mean, everyone's already treating me like I'm fragile. I don't need them treating me like I'm a baby, 'ria."

"They havent seen you since you got out of the hospital a month ago, and some haven't seen you in three months. Their just worried."

"I'm going home on time and their all looking at me like I've grown three heads." He walks out the elevator, getting a cab. "Penn Quarter please."

"You never went home on time before this. And don't lie, I know you didn't." Alex already had his mouth open to complain but closed it, pouting.

"Well.. I'm doing it now. Long nights are a thing of the past, which suck. I'm twenty four years old and I already have to give up one of the things I love to do."

"You gave up coffee pretty quickly."

"Tea is better." Alex grumbles. "Anyway, get off my phone, I'm here." He hangs up, handing a twenty to the driver before stepping out of the car. Him and Maria lived together out of necessity. She had tried to commit suicide after getting abused and sold by her ex-boyfriend, while Alex got into a bad car accident and nearly worked himself to death.

"Ria, I'm home." He says as he opened the door, shutting it behind him. Alex sets his keys down in the bowl, seeing her pop her head out of the kitchen.

"Your late for dinner mister!" She says, pointing a spoon at him.

"Yeah yeah, I know. How are you feeling today?" While living together, Alexander made sure Maria didn't try to kill herself again. He had even given up most of the things HE liked to do to make her more comfortable, while Maria made sure Alexander wasn't working himself to death.

"I'm doing way much better. I just got a call from the prison Reynolds was at. Some inmates just beat him to death." Alex raises an eyebrow at her happy tone, letting her have it "What about you?"

"I'm just glad I'll be able to use my left arm tommorow. Do you know how slow I type without this hand??" He raises his left arm and she laughs, setting a plate down on the table.

"Well right now, use that right hand to eat your spaghetti and meatballs, you dork." Maria kisses his cheek, walking to the living room. They wernt involved on a romantic level, after all, Alexander was still trying to find his energy he lost after the crash and Maria (for now, and maybe forever) was completely off limits.

Alex grumbles about how he wasn't a dork, shoving the food into his mouth. It was delicious, of course. Maria could cook well. He thinks back to the shocked faces of everyone today, wondering if it was going to be like that for the rest of the month. He hoped it wouldn't, getting glares is one thing, he could handle that. But having people stare as he worked was another. He couldn't stand staring. Yeah it was the same as a glare but to know people were watching him, waiting for him to drop something just to come to his need...

"Here." Alex yelps as Maria sets a bottle of medicine and a cup of water down on the table infront of him. "Take it before your arm starts hurting and you have to wear that sling another day." After his initial shock runs down, he glares at her, grabbing the open bottle and pouring two into his hand.

"You couldn't have said anything BEFORE you set the bottle down?" She grins, a smirk on her face.

"Nope." He puts the medicine in his mouth, putting down the bottle to drown it in water.

"Dick." He says after he's finished swallowing.

"Try not to blow me, Alexander." She says, skipping off. He sputters.

"M-maria!" Her laugh carries from the livingroom.

: :

A knock on the door startles the man at the desk, who up until that point was doing paperwork.

"Come in." He says, setting the paper back down. A rather pudgy man walks in, and the first man grins.

"Adams! Lovely to see you again!" The man says, a bright smile on his face.

"Fredrick." Adams says, sitting down in the chair infront of him.

"Now, why have you come here unannounced in the middle of the night? Why, it's almost one in the morning, Mister Vice president-"

"I agree with your offer." That catches Fredrick off guard. He stutters a bit, trying to remember his points.

"You... You what?"

"I agree. George Washington's been around too long. His term will end in five years and after that, if and when he gets elected again his term will last another eight years. He needs to go." Fredrick smiles, tapping his fingers together.

"Perfect, perfect! I thought it would be more of a fight to get you to join my side, Adams. Now you see why we're doing this!" Adams nods, tapping his hands against his legs.

"What do you need to get George out of the white House?"

"Well... We can try to scare him out of the White house, and if that doesnt work, well..." Fredrick glances down at the folder that he had placed on his desk. "I have a plan B."

"He was a general in the Army, I don't think scaring him out of the White house will work."

"We'll try to scare him, first, Adams. If that doesn't work, then we'll do plan B, understood?"

"Yes sir." Adams stands, nodding at Fredrick. "You will place me as president once he's gone, right?"

"Of course Adams." Fredrick says, a sly grin on his face. "Your one of my most trusted advisors, of course." He fixes up the papers on his desk. "Now, go on. We don't need anyone suspecting anything, now do we?" Adams shakes his head, opening the door.

"Have a nice night, Fredrick."

"Goodnight Adams."


	3. Maria. Maria Lewis

Alex blinks his eyes open, wincing as the light hit his eyes. His phone alarm was going off, and he wanted nothing more than to slam his face back down on the pillow and head back to sleep. Surely Washington would understand why he was so late today. He almost falls back asleep, his head hitting the pillow, but-

"Alexander, wake up or we'll be late!" Right. A couple of weeks after his first day back, (After everyone stopped looking at him like he would break), he had started hiring people again. Of course the first person he had hired was Maria. They had been friends since him and his mother had moved to the US, and even after when his mother had died. She had gone through law school with him and had finished almost a month after he did. He wouldn't admit it out loud in the office,(Since, yeah he was Alexander Hamilton, the loudmouth, but there were some things that just had to stay private), but she was way smarter than him in some aspects. Including math, which he was horrindus at. 

"Five more minutes!" He whines for the first time in his life, hiding under his covers. He hears Maria huff.

"Alexander James Hamilton if you dont get up right now I will call Thomas Jefferson on your phone and tell him exactly what happened to his laptop last year!" Alex shoots up, glaring her down.

"You wouldnt." He snaps, and she holds up his phone, one finger over the call button. He only had Jeffersons phone number because Madison gave it to him, and him and Madison were still pretty great friends. It was a 'Just incase we got out and we get totally wasted, call this number' senario, although Alex could hold his liqour very well and never called.

"You know I would." She threatens, and he groans in annoyance, getting up.

"Fine! Get out so I can-" Maria stops him, throwing his phone to him.

"Ohhhh no you don't! I've seen how you dress, and honestly, I'm starting to suspect if Jefferson was right about the dressing like you got thrown up on thing." She rifles through his closet and he frowns.

"I know how to dress myself Maria! I like green, it's my favourite colour!" She pulls out a white dress shirt, throwing it to him before also throwing him some jeans.

"Glad to know that I'll have to be doing the clothes shopping from now on." Maria jokes, putting her hands on her hips. "Now, get dressed and I'll meet you at the car in ten- after you eat your breakfast and take the medicine I left on the table.."

: :

Maria smiled as Alex walked over to her, messing around with his tie again. She pops his hand, shoving him into the car.

"Stop messing with your tie, you look great." She gets in as well, starting the car. "Everyones going to love your outfit." Alex set his bag down on the ground as she drives to the whitehouse, relaxing as she drives.

"What about you? You look amazing!" She had on a red blouse with blue jeans and brown shoes. Her black jacket was drapped against the backseat along with her bookbag, and he sees her smile.

"Thanks Al. And I'm pretty new there, what am I doing there anyway?"

"Well, you are on my party, which means you'll be helping me make bills, draft some laws; you'll be taking over Burrs spot in the meetings, which I love. Burr doesnt give me ANY help during cabinet meetings. The only time he helps is when I get to worked up and I have to sit down while he argues, which I will never do again. Last time I let him argue he let Jefferson's cabinet have thirty billion dollars!" Maria swerves, barking out a curse to the man who had just cut her off twice.

"Learn how to drive you peice of human shit!" She yells, glancing over at Alex. "You said thirty billion? Why did he need that much? Thats like, alot of money."

"Thats what I said! God I was pissed, but Washington already signed off on it so I couldnt just tell him to fuck off." She stops infront of the officer who was standing infront of the white house underground parking lot, showing him her ID. Maria smiles as he lets her past, driving down intp the parking lot.

"You still could have told him to fuck off, I'm suprised you didn't."

"Last time I did that Washington chewed me out for hours, and Lafayette wouldn't let me come to his house to complain." He watches her park the car, her tounge sticking out from inbetween her lips as she successfully backed into her parking space.

"Then just complain to Hercules or Laurens." Alexander rolls his eyes.

"Hercules and Lafayette live together, so if Lafayette won't let me over, Hercules won't. Laurens was always busy with his husband." Maria turns off the car, glancing over at Alex.

"You could have come to me, dipwad. Your my best friend, Alexander."

"I know." He picks up his bag, grinning at her. "Ready to meet everyone?"

"Nope, but lets get going."

: :

Alex walks over to his office, rustling around for his keys. He pats both pockets before looking through his bag, humming.

"Don't tell me you left your keys at home." Maria jokes, and Alexander scoffs, grumbling as he yanks them out his bag.

"Did not! Just forgot I threw them in my bag yesterday." He opens the door, throwing his bag onto HIS couch before looking over at her. "Cmon, I'll take you to your new desk."

"Will it be out in the hallway like Sallies?" She waves to the silent secratary, who smiles and waves back.

"Wha-no. Sallies a secretary, you arn't. Follow me." Alexander sets a muffin down on Sallies desk, walking to the break room. "Come put your lunch up first and then we'll go to your office. You'll be taking Pence's old office." She groaned and he chuckles, pittying her. "Don't worry, I've made sure he didn't leave anything behind, and the office has been cleaned out."

"Yeah but why was Pence on your side? The man's so Republic he said that gay kids shouldn't be allowed in school!" Alexander laughs, opening the breakroom door.

"There wasn't any open offices on Jefferson's side, so he took one of the open offices on our side. It was a classic mix-up anyway, Mercer took an office on Jefferson's side. When he retired Pence took his office, and now your taking his." He looks up just in time, catching a banana and muffin Lafayette throws to him.

"Breakfast Alexander, lord knows how you act before a cabinet meeting." Hercules and Washington nod in agreement, and Alex looks over at Maria.

"You hungry?"

"Well yeah, I forgot to grab my breakfast this morning-"

"Banana and muffin, I ate cereal, remember?" Maria places her lunch in the fridge, taking the food.

"Thanks Alex. Now, to my new office please."

"Oh, you must be Maria Reynolds, It's nice to meet you." Jefferson holds out his hand to Maria, who visibly flinches at the last name and him holding his hand out. Alex places a hand on her shoulder and she smiles at him before looking up at Jefferson.

"It's Maria Lewis, actually." She says, shaking his hand politely. "You must be that Jefferson guy I heard so much about."

"Knowing Hamilton, it's not all good things I presume?" Maria laughs.

"You know him too well, Secretary Jefferson. I'll give you a yes and a no." Jefferson rolls his eyes.

"Typical Hamilton." He says, and Alexander scoffs.

"Shut up, Jeffershit. That's why your opinions are trash."

"Like yours are any better." Jefferson grumbles, rolling his eyes.

"You two always argue, can't you do anything more productive?" Laurens says, and Jefferson glares at him.

"Like making out in the closet with Seabury? Yeah, no thanks." His face goes bright red and he turns away, mumbling about how Thomas was a dick.

"Don't be an asshole Thomas." Lafayette grins. Sometimes Alexander forgot Lafayette and Jefferson were cousins. It was nice when he forgot. "You too Alex, stop being a dick. You two need to be friends."

"I'm friends with Madison already, I don't have to be friends with Jefferson as well." He crosses his arms, frowning.

"Well maybe I can change that while I'm here." Maria says, grabbing Alex hard on the shoulders. He hisses slightly, glaring at her as she steered him out the door. "We have to go now though, so we'll see you two later!"

"Wha-" Maria closes the door behind him, pulling him along.

"Office! I'm tired of waiting!"

"Okay, okay, hold on!!" He laughs, stumbling forward. "I'll show you to your new office, just calm down!"


	4. Thomas Jeffersons a grade A asshole- by Alexander Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'll be posting 2 chapters everyday!

Benedict Arnold sits in his car, taking a long drag of his cigarette as he thumbed through the folder he had been sent overnight. It detailed a bomb plan he had yet to start on. He glanced over parts detailing specific instructions on where to put the bomb and how big to make it, humming. It wasnt a very big bomb he had to make, and Benedict frowns. He was hoping for a bigger bomb.

"So, what job has Fredrick deemed necessary to give to us this time?" Andre asks, leaning against the dashboard of the car. They were supposed to be working today, but they had both taken today off. It wasn't too suspicious, Benedict had lots of sick time and Andre was seemingly unnoticeable half the time. "Is it another taking valuable information? Adams already is speaking with someone on the Homeland security gang to make sure the cameras are 'down' when he steals- or rather, borrows- the papers."

"No, this is diffrent." Benedict chews on the end of his death-stick, handing Andre a page of the detailed bomb he was supposed to make. Andres eyes widden, and he looks at Benedict.

"He wants us to plant a bomb??" He hisses, glancing around to see if anyone was around. The parking lot they were in was full, but none of the cars actually worked, as this was a decoy building by the White house masquerading as a hotel. Yeah people walked in and out of the hotel, but it really didn't serve anyone. Any newcommer who tried to get in would be descretly escorted to a hotel down the street. "Is that-what?!"

"We've done worse." Arnold says, writing down on a pad of paper what they would need for the bomb. "It's not like we're destroying the White House. We're just doing a small scare." He hums. "I think C4 will do the job. I'll have to make it smaller than normal... Probably put it in the breakroom, in the oven."

"Wouldnt that cause lots of damange to the North Hall, or the cold room?"

"Maybe, but who cares, exactly?" Andre hesitates, and Arnold grins. "I'll get started on the bomb, it's easy enough. You tell Adams that the bomb will be planted at, oh.." He checks his watch, it   
was already half past nine. "Eleven thirty and go off around twelve, before everyone goes to lunch."

"That'll get some people who eat lunch early." Benedict chuckles, starting his car. 

"Exactly. It shouldn't hurt them, just... wound. Now, call him. We have places to be now, Andre."

: :

Alexander groans, leaning back in his chair. It was already ten am, and he had gotten almost nothing done. He gets up, heading out to the Circle Office to get some air.

"Well, Alexander." He glances to his right, smiling at Burr.

"Ah, mister Burr, sir!" Alex says, slowing down to walk alongside his friend. "How goes the bill with Madison?" Burr sighs, rubbing his forehead. 

"I love Madison, I really do. You know how great we get along and-"

"It's still locked in his office, isnt it?" Burr laughs, and Alexander smiles. He knew Burr like the back of his hand, and he knew how the man untensed and relaxed around him. Burr wasnt a dick, like people originally thought when they met him. He was precise, cold, and calculating around other people, but to Alexander, he was a friendly family guy.

"I'm trying my best, Alexander! Theodosia said I should try and play nice with Madison and Jefferson- atleast until I finish negotiating with them."

"Well, Madison will negotiate mor- Oh! That actually reminds me! I heard when Madison went to the senate with one of my bills he filibustered the congess for six hours!" Alex chuckles, and Burr snorts, opening the door for Alex, who nods and walks in.

"He read Genesis and Exodus before the meeting ended, and threatened he would read more if they didn't vote for your plan, so they did. It's in Washingtons hands now." Burr sits down adjacent to Alex, a smile on his face. "Which means you don't have to do anything except wait. Has Washington given you any new assignments?" Alex shakes his head.

"Of course not! He still thinks I'm a goddamn child. I hate that he hast given ME new assignments but will HAPPILY give Maria new ones. I hired her goddamnit and now I'm paying the price." Aaron leans forward against the table, a sly smile on his face. 

"Well, the three-some I brought up the other day is still on the table, and-" Aaron immedietly pulls back, his neutral smile appearing back on his lips. "Secreatary Jefferson! To what do we owe you the pleasure?" Alex raises an eyebrow, glancing back at Jefferson. He didn't even hear the door open, likely due to the stupid ass carpet Alex occasionally complains about to George. 

"Well, Hamilton, I was lookin for you." Alexander frowns, wishing he could wipe the smug grin from Jeffersons face. "Didn't know you were in a meeting with Burr."

"We were just talking about the gun bill Madison refuses to share with Burr. I left him in charge if anything were to happen, it's ridiculous that he was not allowed to work on it while I was out." 

"Of all the competent people you could have put in charge while you were gone, Hamilton." Alexander sits up straight, eyes narrowed in steely determination.

"And what, pray tell, does that mean, Jefferson? I may rag on my party alot, since most of the fools in my party dont seem to know left from right, but atleast my party doesn't have a member that is so homophobic he thinks gay people shouldn't be allowed in schools, you fucking republican." Alex spits out the last part, watching Jefferson sputter as he tries to come up with an awnser. He stands, and Burr does as well, glancing between them. "If I needed the help of a party who is so inherently homophobic and stupid, I would have come to you directly, Secretary Jefferson. Whatever you need from me you can leave with my secretary."

"Hamilton-"

"Bye bye now." Alex says, grabbing Burrs arm and nearly dragging the poor man out of the room. He ignores the stares he gets, dodging past Angelica, who already looks like she's ready to murder someone, and ducks back into his office, shutting the door behind them.

"Jesus Alex what are you trying to do? Make me into a ballon? With the way you were holding onto me I'd think you were trying to court me." Burr says, a small thing of humor making it's way into his scolding. Alexander sighs, rubbing his eyes,

"He's such a fucking asshole, Aaron!" Alex says, kicking his trashcan over. "I can't stand him sometime, with his smug fucking grin and his goddamn purple-"

"His suits are Magenta, we've gone over this before Alexander."

"Who the fuck cares, Aaron?!" Alex glares at Burr, who snorts.

"He does aparently." Alexander shakes his head, looking away as a grin appears on his face. "Look, I know Jefferson is an asshole, I mean, I could hardly do any budgeting without them interfering. Why do you think I gave them thirty bill last time they asked? If we wouldn't have agreed they would have made this place a living hell until the next cabinet meeting where they could discuss it again. Just- if you can, please play nice for a while. Madison was actually agreeing when I proposed stricter gun laws before locking them in his cabinet, and from what I heard the immigrent reformation bill was actually doing great before Jefferson stopped working on it."

"I don't know, Aaron. This is just, its-" For the first time in his life, the immigrent had no words to describe his predicament. He opened and closed his mouth several times before Aaron put a hand to his shoulder.

"I know it's hard, okay? I get it, Alex. Coming back to work with a horrible injury, and suddenly everyone either ignores you or want's to be your best friend; its tough. Just remember though, don't let this injury decide your life." Aaron slides his hand down to Alex's right side, and Alexander winces slightly, remembering the surgery they had to do. "Jefferson's being more of an asshole than usual because of this." He taps Alex's side gently. "He think's he's the bigger man now because of your injury. Take some time in here, breathe, relax, and then come find me, okay? I should be in my office, we can get some hot chocolate from that little resturant down the street." Alex looks up at Aaron.

"The one where they put the little marshmellows in your whipped cream?" He asks, hopeful, and Aaron nods, pecking Alexander on the cheek.

"Yes babe." He says, chuckling. "That one. " Alex pulls away, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, you've offically made it bad. I mean, really? Babe?? If Theodosia heard you calling me that she'd murder you, Aaron Burr. Remember you are a married man." Burr pouts.

"She approves of our relationship."

"I already said no to the threesome, you dipshit. I'm tottally telling theodosia you asked again."

"Alex!" Burr almost whines, and Alexander laughs, leaning against his desk.

"Okay, okay, maybe not, but shut up and get out so I can see if GWash sent me anything of importance." Burr nods, patting Alex's shoulder.

"The offer is still up for debate though." He says in a almost childish glee before returning his face back to the neutral position, although hints of his smile still appeared. "I'll see you later, Alexander. Don't be late for our lunch date."

"Its-just- Jesus your such a dick Aaron get out!"


	5. The Lion, the Witch, and the Bomb Threat

"Cameras?"

"Down."

"Secret service?"

"Nowhere near here."

"Let's plant this shit and get out of here."

"That's the only thing I've agreed to since this morning."

: :

Alex sets down his hot chocolate, sitting beside Burr in his office.

"So, when's Madison supposed to get here again?" Alex asks, blowing on the chocolate for two seconds before drinking. He winces as he burns his tounge.

"In a little bit. He said he had some files to go over first with Adams of all people."

"I can't believe he's actually been showing up to work. Dude, Laf's pissed though. You know how much he adores Washington, and in doing Adams job, which I was doing before Lafayette shoved me out of the way, he can stay close to him."

"Is... Did we ever talk about that? Why is Lafayette so obsessed with George?"

"Oh, Martha technically adopted him in collage, something he never told us, and George is technically his dad? I have no idea man, Hercules tried to tell me but he was like, dead drunkkk- Mister Madison! Glad of you to finally join us." Madison nods, sitting infront of the desk.

"I couldn't find Adams, Jefferson wanted to go over the Immigration bill with him and Lafayette. Lafayette was there but Adams is nowhere to be seen." Burr rolls his eyes while Alexander groans.

"Wow, I give the guy praise and he just goddamn dips." He frowns. "Well, we kinda knew he wasn't going to stay for long. I mean, he has, for some reason, been here all week, which is a feat." Madison nods, understanding.

"Now, for this gun bill, What exactly do you two want out of this?" He asks, setting the folder down on the desk. He crosses his legs as Alex leans forward.

"We want stricter gun laws. It's gotten ridiculous where anyone over the age of 18 can own a gun. We need mental health exams, gun check-ups, we need to stop selling guns at goddamn _Walmart_!"

"Walmart is an excellent place to sell the guns." Madison says, and Alex bites his tounge, wincing as it hurts way more than it should. He forgot he burned his tounge.

"What Hamilton is saying is that _maybe_ we should start with mental health exams for gun users. We can work out the other details later on. For now, how about we start with what we need for the exams, yes?" Madison nods.

"Continue, Mister Burr."

-

Arnold walks through the empty White House, holding the brown package in his hands. He nods to Andre, who scampers off down another hallway.

"Mister Arnold. Lovely to see you here." He turns to Adams, pulling his cigarette out of his mouth. 

"Adams." He grins, the smoke curling out of his mouth. "Has Fredrick decided this was to dangerous to do?"

"Not at all. I actually came to ask you a question." Arnold nods and he continues. "Fredrick wants to know how many bombs you have." Arnold starts walking again, placing the cigarette back in his mouth.

"Three, why?" Adams smiles.

"Good, good! Fredrick has decided he wants to really scare them. Wheres the third bomb?"

"I have it here, I brought it along- wait, how did you know I wouldn't plant the third one but would plant the second?"

"Because your fucking predictable, Benedict. Now, third bomb please. I'm going to plant it in the China room."

"Instead of scaring your going for damage? You do know the right wall of that room is weak, which means the blast will carry into that room and damage the room beside it as well, right?"

"And you're putting the second bomb in the library." Adams says with a small grin. "You better hope Hamilton doesn't find out you did this. He'd kick your ass."

"Eh, he'll be fine." Arnold shoves the bomb into Adams arms. "Don't do anything stupid. Pull the plug from it at exactly eleven thirty and you'll have about two minutes to get back up to the offices above, understood?" Adams nods and Arnold blows the smoke out his mouth one more time. "Good. Now go and put the bomb down before someone sees us." Adams watches Arnold walk off, heading back to the China room. He glances around, nodding to one of the secret service men on his side.

"I need you to make sure nobody goes into the breakroom, library, or enters here, understood?"

"Yes sir." 

: :

Alexander huffs in annoyance, glancing down at the paper in his hands. They had gotten almost nowhere with the stricker gun laws, and he was getting tired, and hungry. 

"This is getting nowhere, fast, Madison." Burr looks up at him, confused. "I thought you of all people would want gun control, Madison."

"I do. Want it, the gun control, I mean." Madison sighs. "It's just Thomas. Most of the things I want to propse, things that you two are proposing , he wont like. Mental Health evaluations mean people will begin thinking that we're taking away their rights. Check-ups on guns will make people think that we dont trust them-"

"Uh, because we don't?! Have you seen the headlines, James?" Alexander frowns, crossing his arms. "Kids are dying in schools each week because some fuck-bitch with a goddamn gun goes psycho! I'm sick and tired of that, and I'm not going to stand by it anymore, James. Fuck Jefferson because right now we need to change." Madison stares at Alex for a while before speaking.

"Your right." He says quietly, setting his handkerchief down. "But we have to play this in a way which will get both the rebulican and the democratic vote. If we lean to much to one side the other won't vote." Madison stands, coughing. "How about you two join me and Thomas for lunch? My treat. We'll discuss this matter when we get back."

"I suppose, as long as you two are paying?" It wasn't like Alexander didn't have money but... Oh who was he kidding? He didn't have as much money as Madison and Jefferson! They were rich beyond his wildest dreams. Whenever he went out with Madison he always made sure- or rather hoped- Madison footed the bill. Usually during dinners at fancy resturants, if they went to Wendy's or Five guys then Alex payed his own bill. It was common courtesy, and Madison usually payed for dinner because of his, as he put it, southern hospitality. It made Alex joke about their friendship several times over the past couple of years

"We're actually going to Five guys this time, so pay for you own shit, Alexander. Burr?"

"I like five guys. Manly because that was mostly all we ate in college because Alexander didn't know how to cook."

"Pfft, I knew how to cook." Alex walks along with Burr and Madison, leaving Burr's office. "I just didn't want to cook. Cooking takes too much time."

"It was only us two and Maria, making a meal for three isn't that hard." Burr agrues, and Alex crosses his arms.

"Well atleast I didn't get sick trying to finish my classes early." He glares at Madison, who chuckles, holding up his hands.

"Okay, Okay, your right about that." He chuckles. "I sucked in college, okay?" Jefferson walks out of the office infront of them, and Madison smiles. "Thomas! I was about to come find you, I was wondering if you-" An explosion rocks the white house, sending them all to the floor.

"What the fuck?!" Alex glances around, his eyes wide. He hears the alarms start blaring as another explosion rocks the white house, and secret service grabs him and Jefferson.

"Secretary Hamilton! Secretary Jefferson! We need to go!" Burr and Madison gets grabbed by others, and Alexander let's himself get carted away by them, stumbling as a third and final explosion makes the white house shudder. He lets himself get lead through a couple of secret passageways before being let into a car, watching as Jefferson gets slightly shoved in as well.

"Boys! Your both alright." The car peels off, and Alex holds onto the seat, looking over at Washington, who smiles.

"Pardon my language but what the fuck is going on?! And ah, where are we going?"

"Camp David. They said it's not a terrorist attack, which is good."

"What do you call the floor litterally exploding underneath us?" Jefferson frowns, and Alex looks back at the whitehouse, happy that it wasn't on fire.

"Hey, side note, shouldn't Adams be here with us?"

"He's at home, I got a call out to Abigail a while ago. Secret service is making sure their alright." Alex nods, clicking his seat belt on. "From what I heard before they led me out, some of the wires in the oven got tangled and blew up, which means the white house won't have a breakroom for a while."

"And the two other explosions, sir?" Alex glances at the Camp David sign as they pass by it, putting his laptop in his bag. He hoped Maria was fine.

"Library and China room. Both rooms are completely fine, although the explosion in the library took out some of the books, including Macbeth." Alex glances up when George mentions the play. He used to think his life was like Macbeth's because of all the death that was happening around him, and became drawn to the book.

"Damn." He grumbles, hearing Jefferson's phone ring. He awnsers it as they all get out of the car, heading into the large building.

"Hey, short stack, it's for you." Jefferson shoves the phone into his hands, and he fumbles a bit, awnsering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Thank god! Alex, how are you?!" Alex's face breaks out into a smile.

"Maria! Is Madison and Burr with you?"

"Yeah, so is Lafayette and the others. Where are you?"

"I can't say, I'm sorry." He collapses against the couch, yawning. "All I can say is that I'm okay." He hears her sigh, and there's noise in the background.

"Lafayette wants me to ask you if George is there with you."

"Can't give you that either." A shout of frustration in the background, and a slam. "What happened...?"

"Lafayette's a little pissed that you three got carted off to somewhere and nobodies telling us where you guys are. We're back at our house, Al. The secret service are here protecting us, though."

"All you guys need to know is that I'm safe. I gotta go now, this isn't my phone and Jefferson's glaring at me like he wants to cut off my head. Stay safe, okay?"

"You too, Alex. Come home safe." 


	6. Maybe Thomas Jefferson isnt so bad after all- By Alexander Hamilton

The next two weeks of Alexander's life was probably one of the most boring two weeks he had ever lived through, and that was saying alot. Since the white house was being remodeled because of the bombing, they had to stay at Camp David. Alex hated golf, which was one of the only things to do around there to do other than watching Tv and hunting animals in the nearby woods, so he mainly stayed inside with Martha Washington, typing up a draft of a story he never finished.

"Alexander." He looks up from his laptop, his eyebrow raised in questioning. Washington and Jefferson stood infront of him, Jefferson holding a rod in his hands. "Do you want to come fishing with us?" Alex didn't know how to fish, and he didn't want to embarrass himself trying to learn.

"Oh, Uhm, no thank-"

"Of course he'll go!" Martha says, setting a hand on Alex's shoulder. "I'm sure Alex will love fishing." Alex sputters, his face turning a bright shade of red.

"Martha-I dont- what- Martha please-"

"Nope! This isn't a debate, Alexander. Your going and that's final." Her tone indicated no arguing with her, and he huffs.

"Fine but I need sunscreen. My skin burns fast." Alex mumbles, saving the document he had been writing and shutting his laptop.

"Don't worry about that, son, we have everything we need." Alex stands up, placing the blanket he had around him back on the couch. He had refused any of the other rooms they wanted to give him, as he felt like he would be disturbing the peace in the house. He would have rather stayed sleeping on the couch anyway, it was rather comfortable.

"Notcha son." Alex sighs, slipping on his tennis shoes. "Where are we going?"

"To the creek by the golf course. Theirs trout and a couple of salmon in the water." Alex opens his mouth to ask if they had a permit. Yeah, it probably didn't matter since George was the president, but he didnt want to get a permit for illegal fishing today. Jefferson beats him to the punch.

"You dont need a license to finsh in maryland, Hamilton." He frowns. "Have you ever been out of your own house?"

"For your information I have." Alex frowns, crossing his arms. "I just-I didnt know."

"Well, now you do." George smiles, waving his hand to Alex. He follows thwm out the door, drifting back as they start talking about lunch plans and golfing. He rubs his hands over his phone, staring into seemingly nothingness. He was worried about embarrising himself once they got to the lake they would be fishing in, and he bites his lip, texting his group chat.

nOtthroWinaWay: Hey guys, question. How do I fish?

He watches the bubbles for a second before _several people are typing..._ pops up.

LafaYEET: YOU'VE NEVER GONE FISHING BEFORE?!

Momules: Why are you going fishing, wtf are you guys doing?

Angie!: So you guys are still in new york im guessing.

Elizaaaa: Call me, I can help, We've gone fishing with dad before.

PegPeggy!: Oh, Oh! I know I know! Ask me ask Me!

Lauralie: Who the fuck goes fishing anymore, what the fuck Alex.

Alex stares at the messages, seeing Aaron call him. He sneakily glances up at George and Jefferson, noticing they still arnt paying attention to him, and awnsers.

"Hey, Aaron Burr, sir." He hears a quiet click on the line, realising someone was listening to their calls, most likely making sure Alex didnt give any crutial information up.

"Alexander! Theodosia's been worried sick about you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Aaron, I really am. Why did it take you two weeks to call me if your worried?"

"Now I never said I was worried-"

"But your tone implys so."

"Okay, okay, fine." Aaron huffs. "I was worried too. They held us up in your house for a couple of days until they found the problem. Aparently it was faulty wires or some bullshit like that? Anyway, are they letting you guys leave yet?" Alex glances up at Jefferson mentions him, but makes no move to speak. 

"I would, but Miss Washington insisted I stayed, and Secret service caught me trying to walk back to DC." Aaron laughs, and Alex smiles. "George and Jefferson are taking me fishing right now."

"Fishing? Ah, why are you so lucky? Theodosia cancelled our monthly fishing trip because of the supposed 'Bomb Threat'. Catch some fish for me yeah?"

"I can't." Alex hisses quietly. "I don't know how to fish, and at this point I'm not going to tell them."

"Why not? I'm sure Washington will understand."

"Jefferson won't." Aaron laughs, and someone hushes him in the background.

"Since when did you give a fuck about what Jefferson knew or didnt? I thought it was fuck Jefferson all the way?"

"Okay, Aaron, your making this seem like I want to bang the guy."

"Hey, we can add him to the threesome we're going to have. Maybe instead of Theodosia, Jefferson could step in."

"Again, your just adding another thing to what I'm compiling to tell Theodosia." Alex says, altough his face was a bit red. He knew his friend was joking though, Aaron may have been fully acceptable with his sexuality but he never went over the boundries he and Alex had set a long time ago. 

"Alexander!" Alex looked up, seeing George wave him over. He huffed, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry Aaron, I gotta go. Just got to the fishing spot, aparently."

"Oh yeah, go hang out with your dad and Jefferson, I'll see you later, bae~" Alex hangs up, shoving the phone back in his pocket. He walks over to George, taking the pole from him, and watching as George and Jefferson engaged in conversation yet again. He stared at the pole for a solid ten minutes before sighing and shoving his pride down.

"Uh, hey, George." Alex starts, stepping forward. George pauses his conversation with Jefferson. looking over at Alex.

"Whats wrong?" Alexaner bites his top lip, shoving his pride down more before mumbling out,

"Idontknowhowtofishcanyouhelpmeplease?" George raises an eyebrow, confused.

"What was that?"

"I-... I don't know how to fish." He says. "Can you just.. show me how?" He looks down at the dirt, shoving it around with his foot.

"You've never been fishing before, son?" Alex scoffs.

"I'm notcha son. And no. I didn't have time for fishing back at Nevas or when I got here."

"Ddin't your father ever take you fishin, Hamilton?" Jefferson asks, and Alex dodges the question, holding his rod up at George.

"Can one of you just teach me how to fish so we can get this bonding shit over and I can go back to writing my story until we go home?" George takes the fishing rod, a grin on his face.

"All you have to do is flick." George pulls back a bit and then flicks his wrist as he pushes his arm forward, watching the fish tease plop into the water. "Then you wait until a fish catches onto the fish tease, and reel it back in. I'll help you if you get a big fish, so be careful." He hands the fishing pole back to Alex, who holds it in his hands. 

"Oh, thanks." He holds the pole in his hands, curiously staring down into the water from the dock. Were there actually fish in these waters, or were Jefferson and George fucking with him?

"You remind me of Patsy." George says. "Always curious about the unknown."

"Nah, He reminds me more of Polly." Jefferson sits on the dock, his feet in the water. "Polly was always curious about fish and other things when she was a kid."

"What happened?" Alex asks, glancing over to him, and Thomas chuckles.

"Oh she just grew up. Stopped caring about the unknown. She's fourteen now, stays with my mom because aparently 'I snore to much.'" Alex chuckles, glancing back at the water. "I don't even snore!"

"Eh, I've seen the videos Madison sends me when we're drunk. You definitely snore dude." Thomas-(When did Alexander start calling him by his first name?)-scoffs, looking offended.

"How dare you- George don't laugh as well!" George was hiding his face, a laugh bubbling out of his throat. Alex smiles before huffing, glancing out across the lake.

"I'm sorry about a couple of weeks ago."

"What?" Thomas looks over at him.

"I'm sorry about calling you what I called you. I just-... You insulted Aaron. He's actually not that bad when you get to know him. He's just... closed off to new people." Thomas stares at him for a while before nodding, looking away.

"It's alright Alexander. I shouldnt have insulted Aaron. Aparently I dont know him as well as I thought." Alex lets a small smile slip onto his face as he looks back at his line. Maybe, just maybe... Thomas Jefferson wasnt as bad as he had originally thought three years prior.


	7. Breakfast at Burrs

Adams paced in his home office, swallowing roughly. The plan to scare Washington away from the white house didn't work. He jumped as his wife opened the door to his office.

"Honey, your friends are here. Should I send them up?" Abigail smiles at him, and he nods, happy that his wife had no idea what he was doing. If she knew, she surely would tell Washington. He covers some of the plans on his desk.

"Ah, yes, send them up. Has secret service left yet?"

"Silly, they left a couple of hours ago, around six something in the morning. They had to go check over the newly remodeled White House, remember? Oh I can't wait to see it again. You must let me come to more of your presidental dinners, John." She smiles at him one more time before dissapearing down the stairs, and Adams doesn't even look as his door is pushed open again.

"John, nice to see you again." Benedict grabs one of the chairs, dragging it over to sit infront of him.

"We have a problem." Fredrick says, a frown on his face. He waves his hand and Andre pushes a chair underneath him so he could sit. "George is more resilient than I thought."

"I told you. He was a general in the Army, he fought the Taliban. He won a medal of honor after his command captured the two leaders of the Taliban and destroyed the group." Adams says, passing Fredrick a news article. "The man's a legend."

"He is indeed." Fredrick huffs. "Which means we'll have to go with plan B."

"And what the hell is plan B?" Arnold asks, flicking his lighter on. He lights up his cigarette, blowing out the smoke as Adams sputters about smoking in his house.

"It's a simple plan, really. You'll need more people to help you with this, Benedict." Fredrick pulls a folder out of his bag, placing it on the desk. "Plan B is a shooting." Adams chokes on the water he was sipping, while Arnold nearly inhales his cigar.

"A shooting?! Are you crazy, that won't scare them, that'll just send them back to Camp David for another two weeks! Possibly even more! Not to mention security would be beefed up and our plans will be done!" Adams finally gets out, slamming his hand on the desk. 

"If you would let me finish, I'll explain!" Fredrick growls, glaaring at Adams, who seemingly shrinks. "During the shooting you will collect people of intrest for me. I'll have a van waiting in the parking lot." Fredrick opens the folder on the desk, pushing past pictures and notes to pull a list out of the papers.

"The people on here you can take. I want them all." Adams grabs the list before Arnold does, looking over it.

"Kid-kid-Your going to kidnap them?" He whispers, and Fredrick grins.

"The shooting is only a decoy. While it's going on you and a couple of people I hire will go and take them. After their gone you'll be allowed to do whatever the hell you want, Adams."

"Pardon me, but this seems dangerous." Andre says, leaning against the desk. "Secret service would be onto us in seconds, not to mention Fort Mcnair, which will be notified about the shooting."

"Actually, all you'd need to hypothetically do is cut the phone lines and internet around the white house- or cut the power." Adams replies, sitting in his own chair. "Once the powers cut, the back up generator will need a couple of minutes to turn on, leaving the White House defenseless. If someone were to destroy the generator and stop it from turning on, then the White House would be completly defenseless. With not many secret service agents around and no way to call out for help, we'd be able to take them all." Fredrick grins.

"Wonderful, mister Adams, just-wonderful. You really have all this planned, don't you?" Adams sits up straighter, a small frown on his face. "I AM in charge of most of the security details. Lafayette usually takes over my job, I have all his notes."

"Well, we'll just have to find a day now, don't we? And I think I just might have the perfect day."

: :

Alex winces as his alarm goes off, grabbing his phone. He shuts it off and yawns, sitting up. He was still on the couch at Camp David, but today was a very special day. Today he finally was able to go back to work, like he wanted to. Alex stretched, seeing his phone buzz. Aaron was calling him again. Other than Maria, Aaron was the only friend that called Alex. The others stuck to texting.

"How are you up this early dude? It's-" He looks at the stove in the kitchen, checking the time. "Eight am. We don't have to be at work till like eleven."

"When you have children, Alexander, you'll understand that you'll never get the right amount of sleep. Ever." He hears some of Aarons bones pop as the other man stretches, chuckling a bit.

"Well, I don't have kids, never have, dont think I will have kids-"

"Because your gunna marry like Madison or Jefferson, right?"

"Ye-Wait, what??" Aaron laughs, and Alex hears pots and pans bang noisily in the background.

"I've heard that marrying your enemy will make you like, way happier in life."

"You and Theodosia arnt enemies!"

"Well, duh. We used to be though. She beat me at everything when we were kids. It was soo hot..." Alex rolls his eyes, opening the bathroom door.

"Ew Aaron, I don't want to hear about your sex life." He starts up the shower, locking the door behind him. "That's disgusting."

"I wasn't going to tell you about me sex life asshole. Anyway, we'll finish this conversation later, tell Washington, his wife, and Jefferson that I'm formally inviting them over for breakfast."

"But-"

"No buts, unless it's your ass your presenting, Alexander." Again, Alexander goes red, pulling off his shirt. "Now, get in the shower. I want you to be dressed well for breakfast."

"Yeah yeah, we'll be there. Shut up and get off my phone, I'll see you later."

"Later love!~"  
-  
Alex stares at the house as the car parks on the curb beside it, grinning.

"Son, are you sure Mister Burr is fine with us invading his private space?"

"Yeah, trust me. Aaron would have kicked my ass if I didn't ask him first, even though he was the one who brought it up." He gets out of the car, helping Martha out of the car as well. "You guys are going to see that Aaron isn't always so mean. He has a big family and-"

"Mister Alexander!" Alex turns just in time, stumbling as Theodosia jr slams into him at top speeds. A dalmation comes running after her, barking. "Oh manicantbeliveyourheredaddytoldmeyouwerecomingbutididntbelievehim-"

"Woah, Woah, Theo, Theo, slow down!" He picks her up, running the dalmations head. "Phillip, it's lovely to see you as well."

"Ihavesomuchtoshowyouyou'vebeengoneforsolong!!" Alex does a half turn to the others, grinning.

"Mister and Misses Washington, Mister Jefferson, meet Theodosia Burr Jr, and Phillip Hamilton." Phillip barks, and Theodosia waves to the other grownups.

"Well, hello there." George smiles, and Theodosia giggles.

"Hi! Daddy's still inside, John won't put on his clothes."

"Again? I thought when he turned three he finally stopped that." Alex walks onto the porch, dodging the door as a naked young boy peels out of the house, followed by Aaron.

"John Pierre Burr, get back here and put on your pants!!" Aaron yells, glancing up at Alex. "Oh, you guys are here! Hold on just a couple of seconds, Pierre won't put on pants..."

"You should have pinned him down." Alex snorts, seeing Aaron glare at him

"He was in the shower before this!" Aaron groans. "Pierre, no!! Don't roll in mud while your naked!" Burr runs down the stairs chasing the young boy. "Alex you know your way around, can you show them to the dining area?"

"Of course, follow me inside, please." Alex leads them into the house as Aaron continues to chase his child. 

"I know that isnt Alexander walkin in here without saying Hi." Alex leads them to the living room, chuckling as a dark skinned woman walked out of the kitchen. Her long black hair was tied up in a bun, and her apron was dotted with pancake mix and a couple of marker stains.

"Hey love! Long time no see." He sets Theo jr down, hugging the woman. "Guys, meet Theodosia, Theodosia, the president and his wife, and the secretary of treasury. "

"Well, Aaron didn't tell me about the president coming to breakfast, although I'm sure he told you." Theodosia pinches Alex's cheek, who pulls away, a small blush on his face, It seemed like he was blushing alot around both Theodosia and Aaron.

"Yeah, he was the one who invited us. Sorry that he didn't tell you Theo."

"Eh, I made more than enough pancakes and omlets anyway. Alex, can you go find columbus and tell him it's time to set the table?"

"Yeah of course, where is that lil heathen anyway?" Alex glances out the window, grinning at Aaron trips over himself trying to catch Pierre.

"Alex, I think it's rude to call someones kid a heathen." Thomas chuckles, sitting down on the couch beside Martha.

"I'm not lying, Thomas. Columbus is an absolute heathen." Alexander rolls his eyes. 

"Am not uncle Alex!" A older boy ducks past Theodosia, grinning at the grown-ups. "I'm just educated."

"Yeah well take your 'educated' butt into the kitchen and set the table. I'm going to make sure your fathers got Pierre to get his pants on." Theodosia pops him on the back of the head, walking outside. "Breakfast will be ready in a bit."

"When you said Aaron had a big family, I didn't think he had three kids." George says with a small chuckle.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. They had Columbus when we were in college, ah, second year, I think?"

"A, thats wrong, it was the beginning of second quarter in the first year of college. We'd known each other since middle school." Aaron hops the couch, sitting down beside Alex

"Again, I don't want to know about your married bedroom life." Alex jokes, and Aaron laughs, shooting him finger guns.

"Hey, the offer that I made earlier is still up for grabs."

"Theodosiaaaa!" Aaron chuckles again, and Alex grins

"You guys are great friends." Martha says, and both Aaron and Alex nods.

"Well yeah. Those who grow up together-"

"Become great friends. Or enemys. Honestly it depends." Aaron childishly sticks his tounge out at Alexander, which makes Thomas laugh.

"Alright you two children." Theodosia pops both of them on the head. "Breakfast is ready."


	8. Back to work, people! We have deadlines we have to hit! Deadlines!!!

Alexander unlocked his office door, taking in a deep breath at the fresh smell of paint. They had painted his office a light blue-ish colour, since that was George's favourite colour. Infact, all the office's were painted a light blue colour, while the floors either had a grey or dark blue blue rug to match.

The floor was no longer carpet, something Alexander rejoiced in, and instead was now dark brown wooden floors. His bookshelves had been changed recently too, either that, or painted. He used to have his back walls full of dark oak bookshelves, and yet now they were replaced with light grey bookshelves.

He didn't mind though, it went well with the rest of the room. The magenta couch was even gone, have been replaced with a nice white couch, complete with a ugly magenta pillow, and a bright yellow sunshine-looking pillow.

Alex stood in the center of his office, taking it all in as his hands brushed against his grey desk.

"Liking your new office?" Alex turns quickly, looking over at George, who smiles. "I had them all re-done while we were gone. I thought it would look much better than the ugly yellow wallpaper we had before, yes?" Alexander nods.

"It does look quiet nice, George. I'm suprised they let you do this."

"Well, A, the whitehouse isn't that old, and B, because the wallpaper was absolutely horrendous, the carpet hadn't been changed since the fifties, and one of the bookcases in my office was rotting." George says, ticking off the problems one by one on his hand. "Did I miss anything?" Alex laughs, shaking his head.

"No, you didn't sir." He says, sitting down at his desk. "But I do think it is time for all of us to get back to work. I'm sure India's representative is wondering why we blew them off for two weeks, and we need to form better relations with Canada, since they don't trust us because of the last president and his shitty party." George nods, sighing.

"Back to work then. I'll see you later, son." Alexander nods, watching him walk out. He sighs, and opens up his laptop, rolling back to plug it up.

"Hey, Alexander!" He glanced up, grinning as his friends walk into the room. Lafayette was leading them, of course, and he rounded the desk to give Alexander a big hug.

"Hello Mon petit lion. How was your two week break?"

"I learned how to fish, so it went well." Alex shrugs. "It wasn't too bad. Thomas even thought me how to play golf, although, like I thought, it was kinda boring."

"Thomas?" Hercules snorts, and Alex waves him off, rolling his eyes.

"Thomas Jefferson? The prick that wears magenta?" He jokes, and Laurens gives him a big grin. He didn't like that grin. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Alexander, do you like Jefferson?" Laurens asks, leaning against his desk. "Cause you only call people you like by their first names. 'xcept me cause of Adams." Alexander scoffs.

"I don't like Hercules and I call him by his first name. I don't like Angelica, Peggy, or Eliza and I call them by their first names." He says, frowning. Peggy, who was passing by on her way to George's office, sticks her tounge out at him.

"Wow Alex! I thought we had something!" The boys laugh, and Alex lets a grin slip onto his face.

"Anyway, I don't like Jefferson like that, okay? Can't I have a friendship with a guy that doesn't turn into you guys wanting us to be together? Jesus, this feels like dejavu- oh yeah because Madison said the exact same thing."

"That's because Madison's married to Dolly." Lafayette says, and Alexander rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, get out. I have so much work to do today since that two week break." Lafayette pouts.

"But Mon aime, we never hang out anymoorrreee." Alex groans in annoyance, rubbing his eyes.

"Fine, okay? We'll go to the bar tonight and drink. It's a Friday anyway, and Washington said we could come in tommorow if we want or not so-" Lafayette bounces on his heels, a grin on his face. "And I'm already regretting this."

"I will invite everyone! Like Peggy and Angelica and-" Alex tunes his out, seeing Thomas peeking in at him from his secretary desk. He waves his hand at the others, a silent question in the air, and Alex nods, mouthing,

'Please save me from them.' Thomas snorts and walks in.

"Alright Laffy-taffy, you gotta go. I have a meeting with Hamilton about finances."

"Oh! Frère! Vous êtes invités à boire ce soir! Ne sois pas en retard!" Thomas pauses for a couple of seconds as he digest what Lafayette says before chuckling.

"Oh, drinks sound good tonight. Me and James were going to go out anyway, so I know he'll come."

"Can we get back on task?" Alex says, and Thomas grins.

"He is right. C'mon you three, out." Thomas herds the men out with lots of grumbing and complaining, a grin on his face as he shuts the door.

"Your friends are wayy to much, Alexander." Thomas steals the seat infront of Alex, setting his own purple laptop down behind Alexander's sleek sliver one. "I did come for a reason. Agriculture and Industry, we need to shine up the rules before the Cabinet meeting today."

"Shit, it's today? I thought George was going to reschedule!"

"Ugh, I know, me too, but he didn't, so we have to get these rules done now. Did you do the rules before the bombing or-" Alex nods.

"I was working on them during our little break. I had four pages at first, but now I have two."

"Well, let's start working on this then. My first rule is about the crops..."  
-  
Alexander sat in the meeting room early with Jefferson, talking back and fourth about the rest of the rules.

"Wait so, you really think automatic machines would be capable of being used to collect crops?"

"Well, we've been automatically doing jobs at factories for years, what's a little more automatic power, Alex?"

"True, but what about this one?" Alex puts question marks next to the rule.

"Oof, did I type that? Jesus, that wouldn't be good for either of us." Thomas glances up as George walks in, followed by Madison and Maria.

"Oh Maria! Your here!"

"Well yeah. Aaron is meeting with the vice leader of Afghanistan. I don't know what their talking about but oh boy does he looked stressed." Maria sits down beside Alex.

"Their probably going over politics. Either that or the troops in Afghan."

"Why do we still have troops on the ground in Afghanistan? Didn't we already destroy two of the biggest terrorist groups in their country? With their help?"

"Exactly." Madison deadpans, ending the conversation as more people trail in.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome back to work." Washington chuckles. "Last cabinet meeting we talked about Agriculture and Industry. Now I'm coming back to revist it. Secretary Hamilton, Secretary Jefferson, do you both have the rules ready?" Thomas waves his hand at Alex, nodding at him to speak.

"Yes sir, we do. Their simple rules in order to make sure both sides of the coin run smoothly. We've put down some parameters, and some fines if the rules are to be broken." George nods.

"Can you list off two of the rules and fines?" Alex nods, scrolling through their Google doc.

"Ah, Industry and Agriculture, are to work together in some aspects. Of course we already had this, but ah, Most farms made for cow milk and chicken eggs are not to mix with the farms made for distributing meat. Which means now you can't just send a sick or pregnant cow over to the meat factory and contaminate a whole line of meat." George nods, leaning against his desk, and Alex grins a bit.

"Another rule we were actually going to propose to you, Mister President-" Thomas raises an eyebrow at that. Alexander had never called Washington 'Mister president'. That was his thing. "Was to connect both the industry fund and the agriculture fund. From what we found out, which was a bit hard, since past secretary or Treasury's didn't keep a tight enough list, both industry and agriculture in the past racks in the same amount of cash. What we found out was that someone re-wrote the money from agriculture to stop feeding into it's fund, and instead feed into Capitol hills fund." There's whispers, and even George looks shocked. That's when Thomas speaks up.

"Hamilton is right, Mister president, but, if we combine both industry and agriculture, they'll be able to successfully make enough money on their own." George hums.

"That is a great idea. You two work well together, I might give you more projects. For now, let's start on talking about the financial plan for Capitol Hill. I heard it went over it's budget?" Alexander nods, knowing this was going to be a very long meeting.


	9. Shots shots shots shots!

Alex stretches, sitting in the booth while he waits for his friends. He and Laurens were the first two out the door once seven hit. Maria stayed home, she didn't like to drink.

"How many drinks are we getting?" Laurens grins, and Alex rolls his eyes. 

"I'm not getting any drinks, since aparently I have to be the responsible adult here." 

"Responsible adult, Alexander? You don't even look like an adult." Thomas shoves him over, sitting down in the booth with Madison and Lafayette. 

"Hercules is going to be a little late. He had to drive Peggy home." Alexander hides his grin, leaning againt the table.

"That sucks. Aaron couldn't come, and neither could Maria unfortunately, so it's just going to be us six. I'm the designated driver, so keys everyone."

"How come your not drinking?" Thomas asks, ordering a beer. Alex chuckles.

"Lafayette and Laurens are lightweights and Hercules gets drunk after like five drinks, or three shots." 

"Pfft, I know I'm a light weight, you don't have to make me feel bad." Laurens grins, taking the shots from the waitress. "Since your not going to drink, by the way, you can watch us have fun."

"Whose not drinking?" Hercules pushes past a couple of already drunk people, sitting down beside them. "Are we dancing?"

"I like dancing!" Madison grins, and Hercules and he laughs, each taking a shot from Laurens. "Yo, Thomas, are you taking this shot?" Thomas hesitently takes it, sniffing the cup.

"What is this?" He asks, and Alex laughs.

"It's Sake. I reccommend you drink it now instead of leaving it for later." He swats Laurens hand as Laurens tries to pour sake into his water. "Stop it you fucker."

"Oh shit, this bar has the good stuff?" Hercules nods, downing his shot before getting up to dance with lafayette.

"Be back!" He yells over the music, dissapearing in the crowd with Lafayette. Laurens nearly jumps the table, downing his drink.

"Cmon Madison, lets go show those loosers how it's done!" Madison rolls his eyes but obliges, running off into the crowd with him. Alex looks over at Thomas, who was staring at him, slowly drinking the shot.

"You know your supposed to, like, down the drink, right? Not slowly sip it like some rich guy drinking wine."Thomas grins, and Alex looks away with a small blush. He was very glad it was dark in the club. "Arn't you going to dance with the others?" Thomas shakes his head.

"Can't dance. I'd rather stay here and order more Sake." Alex nods, understanding. 

"Just be careful, that sake is really strong. They mix it with vodka and tequila to get people drunk faster." Thomas winces, glancing at his now empty shot glass.

"Well then, I'll just have to be careful with what I drink." Alex nods, chuckling.

"You will."

: :

Alexander walks out of the bathroom, heading back to their table. They had been there for a couple of hours, and Alexander was getting a bit antsy. He really hated that he couldn't drink, but constantly reminded himsef that he was the attending adult for them all.

"Alexander! Theres youse are!" Thomas comes from nowhere, slinging a arm around Alex's waist, pulling the shorter man closer to him. "Thought you left, love." Thomas' breath smelt strongly of White claw, and Alexander looks up at him.

"Thomas, how many drinks have you had?" Thomas removes his arm to count his fingers before shrugging.

"Dunnoo." Thomas wasnt like this before Alex had went to the bathroom, atleast, he didn't think so. He had stayed in the bathroom for a couple of minutes to call Maria and see how she was doing, since Angelica and Eliza were staying over at their house that night to watch movies and things like that with her. 

"Let's go sit down then- maybe you just need a water-" Thomas grabs his hand.

"Nah, lets dance." He drags Alex to the dance floor with everyone else, grinning. "Dancings fun darlin." Alexander coughs, looking arond for the others. Hercules and Lafayette were in the corner sensually dancing while Madison and Laurens were doing a drinking contest back at their table. "Cmon love, dance with me!"

"Fine, fine." Alex chuckles, dancing with Thomas. He sticks to dancing like everyone around them, while Thomas shows Alex some more creative dance moves, stumbling after he comes out of a spin, and Alex catches him. Thomas pulls the short man close, leaning down to whisper in his ear,

"I'm like sugar in your hands, love." Alex feels both of Thomas's hands on his waist, and-

"Yo, Alexander!" He jumps a bit, thanking Suzanne for inturupting them before things got.. Well he didnt know how things would have gone, and he was very greatful. "No making out in my club, get your friends." She points to Hercules and Lafayette, who had gone from dancing to full on making out. "Leave the cars here, like always, they can come get them in the morning." Alex nods, taking both of Thomas's hands off his waist. He tugs Thomas over to Hercules and Lafayette, shoving Thomas into Lafayette while he grabs Hercules.

"Okay people! Time to go!" He takes off his small bookbag he always brought when they went drinking, pulling a rope out of the bookbag. "Look, hold the colourful ring. If you don't hold it, I will tie you to this." Thomas grabs onto blue while Lafayette and Hercules grabs onto the same one. Alex moves Lafayette up where he was, leading them through the crowded bar.

"Alecx!" Laurens grins as he sees his friend, holding up a cup. "Come sip! You should sip, its- really goos amd-" Alex grabs his hand as Laurens keeps babling on, making him hold onto a ring. Madison quietly grabs one, stumbling a bit, but managing to stay on his feet.

"I really can't take you guys anywhere." Alex pays for their drinks and leads all the men out, deciding not to drive his car. Last time he drove with Madison back to his house, it ended with Madison throwing up all over his backseat. He did NOT want to clean up his car again, so he walked.

"It's cold." Lafayette whines, stopping. Thomas stops as well, leaning up against a store front. 

"I don't wanna walk." Hercules sits down.

"I'm tired." Laurens sits as well, while Madison yawns.

"I wanna go home." Alex face palms, grumbling something about ungrateful people before calling Aaron. He did say he didn't want Madison throwing up in HIS car, but Aarons? It was free game. The phone rang for a couple of minutes before Aaron awnsered.

"Hello-"

"Aaron, are you with Theodosia?" Theres rustling in the background before Aaron awnsers.

"Yeah, why?"

"Put her on the phone."

"But you called-"

"Aaron." Aaron huffs, and Alexander can hear Theodosia in the background. He waits as they talk, keeping an eye on everyone. Lafayette and Hercules were drunkinly flirting with each other, while Laurens was passed out against Madisons shoulder, who looked ready to pass out as well. Thomas was still leaning against the window of the store, his eyes closed.

"Alexander, whats up?" Theodosia finally awnsers.

"Hey Theo! Quick question, is it okay if Aaron borrowed your Van? I got five drunk children here that won't walk home." Theodosia laughs.

"I'll come pick you guys up while Aaron stays with the kids, how about that? Where are you guys?"

"By the fighting frenchman. They gave up about three steps from the bar doors."

"Give me five minutes, okay? I'll be there."

"Thanks Theo, I'll see you when you get here." Alex hangs up, looking at everyone. "Alright people!" He says. "Theodosia will be here in a couple of minutes. I don't want you idiots to move- Lafayette, Hercules, stop making out!" The two giggle, pulling away from each other.

"Aaron's wife is picking us up?" Alex jumps, not noticing that Thomas had wandered over to him. "That's pretty nice of her."

"Oh, uh, yeah. When'd you get over here?" Thomas shrugs, leaning against Alex. 

"I just know my head hurts and I'm exhausted." He sounded more sober than he had sounded back at the bar. "When's she getting here?"

"In a while. If your tired, you should lay with Madison and Laurens, god knows I'm going to have to force them to get in the shower in the morning before they leave."

"Where we going?"

"Oh, to my house." Alex grins. "You can borrow Lafayettes clothes, since everyone except you has clothes at my house." Thomas yawns, pulling Alex against his chest. 

"Tired." Alex struggles in Thomas's arms, sighing as Thomas leans against his head. He perks up as a van stops infront of them, and Theodosia gets out, raising an eyebrow between them.

"What's ah-"

"Don't ask." He huffs. "Just help me get these drunk fucks in the car please Theodosia." She laughs again, taking a couple of pictures before helping him.

"C'mon, let's get them home." She snorts, and for once, Alexander agrees with her.


	10. You have two weeks.

Alexander sat at his desk, working on an animal labors law. Of course, he wasn't EXACTLY supposed to be here, he was supposed to go home waiting for the drunk boys he brought over to his apartment to wake up, but he had things to do.

Alex sighs, rubbing his eyes. He had been there since six, security had let him in with the promise he would leave soon, and here he was, almost three hours later still a sitting at his desk. Atleast the boys were still asleep, Angelica had texted him a picture of them all still snoring in his room, where they had refused to leave after following him in there, forcing Alexander to vacate his OWN room and sleep on the couch in his OWN house.

"Alexander?" Alex looks up at Washington sheepishly, grinning at him.

"Hi George." George crosses his arms, looking at him.

"What the heavens are you doing here on a Saturday, Alexander?" George was in what looked like his pajamas, Blue dog pajama pants with a wife beater. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I couldn't really sleep, so I came into work. We didn't really get any work done yesterday and-"

"Son." Alex's mouth snaps shut. "Follow me."

"You don't have to lead me to the door, I can get there by myself-"

"Alexander, just take Burrs advice for once and follow me." Alexander huffs, following him. He lets George lead him to the elevator, and instead of pressing the button down, he presses up. Alex looks confused, watching as the doors close and they rise to the residential suite.

"George?" He doesn't awnser them, walking out and down the hallway. Alexander scampers after him, looking around. He'd never been up here, having stayed down at the offices ever since he was employed.

"Like you said Martha, he's here." George suddenly grabs him, gently pushing him into a bedroom.

"Alexander Hamilton." Alex blushes, waving at Martha. "What are you doing here early?"

"I didn't have anything to do, Martha." He says, scuffing his shoe against the dark grey carpet. "I took the guys out for drinks last night and I was the only one who didn't drink, so I'm not like, dead drunk right now.." He chuckles nervously. Martha smiles at him sadly, smiling at him.

"Alex, come here. Take off your shoes." Alex hesitates, but the smile on Martha's face make him sigh. He shucks off his shoes, pushing them by the door and walking over to her. "Come up here in the bed." Alexander sputters, stepping away.

"Martha-"

"Please?" Alex hesitates, but climbs into the bed, letting Martha guide him into laying down. "When was the last time you had a restful sleep, Alexander?" He thinks back to what had happened the night before. The real reason he was there so early was because he had had a nightmare about the crash, and decided to go to work.

"I... Before the crash, I guess? But, even then I didn't really sleep much." He confesses, leaning against her lap. He let her play in his hair, yawning. "That's why I stayed at work so late. It was comforting to know that sometimes I didn't have to sleep, that I could just... Just... Throw myself into my work and deal with the consequences later. It felt good."

"But it wasn't healthy." Martha says, and Alex nods a bit.

"I know." He mumbles. "I just think it's better to work than to face your fears." He could feel George re-enter the bed, and he scoots over, realizing the bed was big enough that he didn't really have to.

"That's not healthy either." George says, and Alex nods, barely managing to keep his eyes open. Martha playing with his hair felt so good... But he couldn't sleep yet! He had work!

"Martha, I gotta-"

"Just sleep, Alexander. Don't worry, I'm here." Alex looks up at her, and she smiles. "I promise. Go on to sleep." He feels his eyes droop, and before he knows it, he was drifting off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
: :

  
"Vice president Adams. The hell are you doing here on a Saturday?" Arnold chews on the end of his cigar, looking at the fat man infront of him.

"I need to speak with Mr. Fredrick." Arnold raises an eyebrow.

"Ah, who?"

"You know who I'm talking about, damnit."

"I do not. Educate me, Vice president." Arnold stares Adams down for a couple of seconds before the chubbier man backs down.

"Fine." Adams huffs, glancing away from him. "I need to speak with King Fredrick." Arnold grins.

"You could have just said that in the first place. Go right in." Adams growls, walking inside.

"Eacker? Is that you?" Adams raises an eyebrow, confusion writing on his face.

"W-who- i- Sir, it's me. I have your reports, just like you asked. It was a bit hard, Hamilton came to work today and-"

"Hamilton? Now where have I heard that- oh!" Fredrick sits up at his desk, a dangerous grin on his face. "Isn't he Washington's bastard son?"

"That's what Lee calls him sometimes I guess, sir?"

"Is he on the list of people I gave you? The list of people that would be, ah, dissapearing?" Adams sets the folders in his hands down on the desk, taking a less bulkier folder out from all of them. It only had one paper in it with a list of names.

"Erm, yes sir. You wrote his name right after Thomas Jefferson's."

"Oh, good, great! Now, information?"

"Right! This is the schedules of meetings and everything like that going on over the next few weeks, sir."

"And what did you find? I don't want to attack while another country is there, Wars are a fickle thing to deal with."

"In exactly two weeks, each representitive will be going home. The day after that is a wensday, and thats the only day I can get security to fuck off for a while.

"Where would they be?"

"Ah, down in their breakrooms. If you manage to trap them down there they wont be much trouble. Theres a couple of minutes between breakroom time and next shift where the preisdent is completly vunerable. That time is at 12 pm, and it ends exactly at 12:03. If you can trap them in that room, you'd have enough time to take-erm-kidnap the president and whoever else is on this list. It's a small window, you'd need to be precise."

"We have a person, well, two on the inside, not inculding Conway, I'm presuming we'll be able to get in and out on time." Adams nods, placing the list back down.

"Are you sure about this sir? I mean, we don't have to do this-"

"If we don't do this now, we won't have a chance to do it again in the future. Stop acting like a child and get to it, Adams!" Fredrick growls, frowning when his phone rings. "Hello?" He growls, watching as Adams leave the room.

"Father, why did Ollie just tell me we'd be having guest over, what's going on here?" It was his youngest son, William Henry. He was only ten, and Fredrick didn't like him as much as he loved his other son, Augustus, and his daughter Amelia. First, the boy had been a premature small child, and even now he was smaller and skinner than his older brother. "He said they'd be dipolamtic visitors, is someone important coming to visit us?" Fredrick scowls.

"Wheres your brother?" He hears the young boy sigh.

"Augustus is busy with work, father, you left him in charge, remember-"

"Of course I remember, stupid boy." Fredrick hisses out, wanting to hang up. He hadn't exactly gotten nicer to the boy since his mother had died years before. "Since your so 'curious' you can get the tower ready."

"But father-"

"Speak back to me again boy and I will make sure your tounge is cut out! Now do what I say!"


	11. A scandal? In MY whitehouse??

Eliza stares at Thomas Jefferson in the new breakroom, following his eyes as Alexander walks in. His face seems to brighten, and he actually sits up, a smile making it's way on his face. He looked excited to see Alex, which was suprising. What had happened during the two week break to make Thomas EXCITED to see Alexander Hamilton, his enemy?

"Hamilton." Thomas says, sending a curt nod his way.

"Jefferson." Alex replies, grabbing his lunch out of the cold room. He grabs a pot out of the cabinets before leaving the room again, making Eliza huff.

"Are you okay? You've been staring at Jefferson for a whole ten minutes now." Eliza blinks, looking at her sisters, who was looking at her, concerned. "You don't... like... Jefferson, do you?" Eliza actually liked Maria, but she'd never tell her sisters that. It was just a embarrising little crush... or so she hoped. She knew she was bi, she did date Alexander for a while before they decided they'd be better off as friends, and she used to have strong feelings for women in the past before she dated Alex... Her love life was just a complete mess.

"Ew, what, no? I don't like Thomas." She frowns at Peggy, who giggles.

"Your the only one in the office apart from Madison and Lafayette who calls him Thomas, dude. It's fine if you do. I wouldn't be upset."

"I would." Angelica frowns. Eliza knew Thomas and Angelica used to date in highschool and through the first year of college before they had broken up with each other. From her knowledge, It was Thomas who had broken up with Angelica without really giving her a 'good' reason, aparently. Eliza had been there and had seen the red mark on Thomas' face when Angelica slapped the shit out of him.

"No guys, I don't like him. Why would I go out on a date with someone that broke up with my sister-" Eliza stutters in her sentence as she watches Maria walk in. She was in the red dress she only wore on her good days, and she was talking with James Madison, who was laughing along with her. She grabbed her lunch from the cold room, making a silly face at Madison, who nearly chokes on the water he was drinking.

"Uh, Liza?" Eliza jumps a bit, looking at Angelica, who raised her eyebrow at her. She knew her face was a bright red,she couldnt even hide it. 

"Anyway!" She says a bit loudly, forcing herself to not watch Maria walk out the door. "I've been seeing how Thomas and Alexander have been looking at each other and I think they should spend some time together."

"As in?" Peggy grins.

"Go on a date, hang out with each other, things like that. I have an idea but I just need you guys help-"

"I actually have work to do as the senior advisor to the president." Angelica stands up, packing up the rest of her lunch. "But you two continue in ah, whatever your doing. I'll see you guys later." Eliza watches her sister go before looking back over at her youngest sister.

"Alright, I have an idea but I'm really going to need your help."

: :

Angelica walks down the hallway, stopping in Washington's office.

"Ah, Angelica, your early, what do you need?" Washington placed his glasses down on the desk, grinning at her.

"I have the papers you asked for, but I'm missing a couple, sir. It's like they've dissapeared, which is impossible, since you know how well I label and manage things."

"What are you missing?"

"Valuble information, sir." Angelica shuts the door behind her, walking up to the desk. The secret service were waiting outside like she had asked before she went in. "I think.. Well, I think someone stole it." Washington leans back in his chair.

"What do you mean, Angelica?" She sets the folders down on his desk, displaying them out.

"I mean what I said, sir. I think someone's stolen- and been stealing information. Just think about it. Two days before on friday, Alexander couldn't find the list of shipments and supplies we get from other countries. I saw him place it in his desk that friday morning before we went off to get breakfast, sir.

Four days before that, Pence and Adams can't find the list of bills their parties had written up two weeks before that. I- and you know how much I hate both of them- searched their offices from top to bottom, then searched everyone elses.

Nobody could find the list- thank god Madison had the decency to photocopy it onto his computer, and lets see, ten days before the accident Alex had, he came to you with the exact same concern and told you he thought he knew who it was, and then got into a serious car accident. Someones taking steps in order to make sure this stealing scandal is being kept under wraps!" Washington frowns, tapping his desk.

"If what your saying is correct, Angelica, then this is getting dangerous, and that means whoever it is knew Alexander knew and made sure certain steps were taken so he wouldnt tell anyone." Angelica nods, sitting down in one of the chairs infront of the desk. "Do you know who it is? If we can get secret service to-"

"No. No secret service."

"But, Angelica-"

"Whoever this is has enough knowledge to sabatoge and almost kill Alexander, and we don't know who this is." Angelica says. "I can cross a couple of people off my list that we can trust."

"Who?"

"Well, my sisters. Eliza and Peggy are loyal, they wouldn't go behind my back like that. Hell, Eliza accidentally kicked our dog once and cried for three hours. Jefferson and Madison are out to. So is Burr and Lewis. Lafayette, Laurens, and Mulligan are out, they've been friends with Alex for a while now, if they wanted to kill Al, they would have done it in college." She leans back into the chair, humming. "Maybe Conway and Adams, but I don't know the guys personally. Conway keeps to himself in his corner of the office, Alex doesnt even go to him anymore for help, and Adams never comes to work, so I can't speak for him." Washington keeps quiet for a couple of seconds, his eyes sharp.

"I don't want to blame anyone, but Mulligan was a spy for a while." Angelica nods.

"But he was a spy for us. He spied on Britan for a while to make sure they wernt getting to overpowered, but he's a gentle giant. He's also dating Lafayette, and I don't think Hercules would ever do anything to hurt him." Washington goes quiet for a second longer before standing up, looking out the big window behind him. Angelica gets reminded of the movies she'd seen, staring at him.

"You do realize these are serious alligations your making, Angelica. If your wrong about this, someone could get hurt."

"I'm never wrong, sir, you know that!" Angelica says, and Washington sighs, turning back around to face her.

"This stays between you and me until we know the others arn't in on this, understood?" Angelica nods.

"Yes sir." Washington sighs, rubbing his eyes as he sits back down.

"Just be careful, Angelica. I don't want what happened to Hamilton to happen to you, alright?"

"Understood sir."


	12. Thomas Jefferson's coming home!

Thomas felt horrible that day. After waking up late and getting to work nearly two hours later, he felt a migraine come up. He sat in the lunch room, feeling like his head was splitting apart from what was going on. The only thing good that happened was when Alexander walked into the breakroom.

He had managed to sit up for a couple of seconds and opened his eyes more, smiling at the man.

"Hamilton." He says respectfully, his smile getting wider when Alex smiles back at him.

"Jefferson." Alexander says back, grabbing his lunch and a pot, like each day. Thomas watches as he walks out, slumping back over when he leaves.

"Mon aime, you should get home." Lafayette says. "You are not well."

"I can't, Laf. I have so much work I still need to finish." He sighs, rubbing his eyes. "Besides, James drove me here, and he's busy today." He waves at his best friend as he walks in with Maria Lewis, watching again as they both watch out. "I don't want to take a cab."

"Then I'll drive you home, Mon Aime." Lafayette says gently, putting a hand on his back. "You need to get home."

"I don't wanna bother you." Thomas mumbles out, and Lafayette chuckles.

"Your not bothering me, Thomas. You are my cousin, you'd never bother me." Thomas raises an eyebrow for a couple of seconds, but stops when it gets to hard. He huffs.

"Fine." Lafayette stands up, helping Thomas out of the room.

"We'll go to Washington and tell him we're leaving early, and then I'll drive you home and make sure you get your medicine and get some sleep."

"You don't have to do this, Laf." Thomas mumbles, and Laf grins.

"Like I said before, you are Mon cousin, I'm kinda stuck with you."

"Hey!" Thomas huffs, wincing as his head hurts more. "Asshole."

"Mmm, nah." They walk to Washington's office, and Thomas stops before they walk any further, staring at Alexander, who was standing infront of Washington's office, looking at the two secret service standing infront of the doors.

"I just have to talk with George, okay? I have papers that are important to get to him-"

"He's in a meeting with his senior advisor."

"That hasn't stopped me from going in before, what the hell??"

"She's asked them not to be disturbed, sir." Alexander huffs, turning around to leave, he spots Lafayette and Thomas.

"Hey, guys- is he okay?" Alexander walks up to them, and Lafayette nods.

"Migraines. I'm taking him home."

"Ah, I dunno, Laf. We really need you here. Adams isn't here today." Alex glances between them both. "How about I take him home?" Thomas blinks, looking at Alexander.

"Mon petit lion, I couldn't-"

"Dude, I've struggled him back to my house before while he was drunk. I'm sure it'll be fine with me taking him home. Aaron can take over for me today, Madison for Jefferson. You can take Adams spot, since the dumbass didn't come in."

"Alex, I-i mean, are you sure-"

"Give him here." Lafayette hesitates before letting his brother go, and Alex grabs onto Thomas' arm. "Just tell Washington I went home early. I'll call Angelica and ask her to take Maria home tonight." Thomas leans against Alex, mumbling a thank you, and Alex smiles a bit.

"Just cmon you big baby. Let's get you home."

: :

The car ride was hell for Thomas. Every bump the car did made his head hurt even more. He hated it. He hated everything. He hated himself for not bringing his medicine. He kept his mouth shut through the whole ride, listening to the GPS guide them to his home away from home. At that moment, he missed Montecello. The house here in DC (One he's dubbed Tuckahoe, after his childhood home; God did he miss his home) wasnt as big as Montecello, and often he remininsed about the feilds of his bigger home and the gardens he kept there.

Sometimes he felt bad for bringing his dog, Bergère, ( or Buzzy, as he had nicknamed her), and her pups, Socks (Formerly known as Clermont), and Ceres with him to Tuckahoe. They had room to run around, but it was never enough room. Buzzy was a sheepdog, and back at Montecello she would lead the sheep into the pens, or out onto the country side. Here she was just laying around all day, or playing with her pups, or sleeping. Thomas knew it was most likely boring.

"Thomas, hey, Thomas?" Thomas blinks back to reality, glancing up at Alexander, who was standing beside him. When had they arrived...??? "We're here, are you okay?"

"Ah.. Y-yeah, just dozed off, I guess..." He wobbles as he stands up, and Alexander grabs him, holding him close. Thomas' face goes red, and he forces himself not to shove Alexander away from him. "Help me inside, yeah? And then you can go back to work."

"I'll go back to work when your good, dude." Alex starts moving twords the door, holding his hand tightly. "Right now, I'm staying here. I'm sure George won't mind." He holds out his hand and Thomas places his keys in Alexander's hands, watching him fiddle with the lock before pushing the door open.

"Wait." Thomas says, holding Alex back before he could walk in. "Gotta be careful. My dogs are somewhere in the house and I don't want them hurting you." Alex chuckles.

"Aw, you DO care about me." He lets Thomas go in first before he heads in, and true to Thomas' word, Buzzy, Socks, and Ceres runs up to them, barking. Thomas winces, and Alexander swats at the dogs, jumping as Buzzy snaps at him.

"Stop barking! Stop it, go away! Thomas isn't feeling well." Alexander shuts the door behind them, setting Thomas down on the couch.

"Medicines in my room.. on the dresser..." Thomas grumbles. "It's the master bedroom, third room on the right.

"Alright. Try and sleep, alright?" Alexander let's Buzzy follow him up the stairs, following the dog to Thomas' bedroom. It was a huge room, almost bigger than his old apartment and definitely bigger than his current room. He steps inside, setting his computer bag down on the bed as he marvels the room.

"Like what you see?" Alex jumps, whirling around to stare at Thomas, who had followed him up. "Did you find my medicine?"

"You got up here fast." Alex takes a bottle of water and a thing of medicine off the dresser, handing it to him.

"Socks and Ceres helped me up." Thomas opens the medicine bottle, pouring three pills onto his hand before taking a swig of water. "Thanks." Alexander nods, grabbing his bag as Thomas passes by him to lay down.

"Is it alright if i-"

"You can take the guest room." Thomas sits on his bed, shucking off his shoes. "It's just right beside here."

"Oh, thanks!" Alex smiles. "Get some rest, Thomas."

: :

Thomas groaned as he feels Buzzy jump onto him. She whimpers, licking his face. He tries to bury his face deeper into his covers but Buzzy grabs them, yanking them away from his face.

"Go away you whore, you've already had food. I made sure to fill your bowls before coming upstairs earlier." He grumbles out, and yet she doesnt leave him alone, tugging on his sweatpants. That's when he sat up, shoving her off the bed. "Okay, okay you bastard." He grumbled. "I'm up, I'm up." 

He watches Buzzy spin around before leaving the room, and he follows her, yawning. It was dark out, Alexander must have left by now. Thomas should have known Alexander wouldn't have stayed here, he had his own life, and besides, Alexander didn't like him like Thomas liked Alexander. It was a simple crush that had spiked over the two week break they had taken, and often during that time he had watched Alexander while the man had worked on his computer, slightly wishing he had the courage to ask him out.

Buzzy bites his leg, and he yelps, about to glare at the dog before he realises where they were. They were infront of the guest room, and Thomas could see clearly the light was still on. Maybe Alexander had stayed over after all. Buzzy scratches at the door, and Thomas realises that Socks and Ceres must have shut the door by accident and gotten locked inside. He knocks on the door, and when he gets no awnser, he opens it. 

Alexander was face down on the desk, his computer still open. A light snore comes from him, and Thomas realises he's asleep, letting his racing heart calm down. He pads over to Alex, making sure not to step on the puppies, who were running aroud the chair, shaking the man.

"Hamilton?" Alex doesnt respond, and Thomas shakes him harder. "Alexander, dude, wake up."

"Le-m alone, Ria... Tired..." Thomas huffs as the man begins to fall back asleep, glancing him over. If Alexander didnt move much... He bends down a bit, putting his arm underneath Alex's legs and pulling Alex against his bare chest. He stumbles a bit as he pulls Alexander fully into his arms, managing to stay on balance. Thomas walks to the bed, setting Alexander down on it. He covers Alex up, staring for a couple of seconds before kissing him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Alexander." He whispers before closing the laptop and turning off the light. He glances down at Buzzy, who lays down beside Alex's bed. He leaves her there, cracking the door before heading back to his own bed, letting sleep once again take him as his head hit the pillows.


	13. The good, the bad, and the very, very, ugly.

Alexander didn't really speak to Thomas about that night, and Thomas didn't bring it up with Alexander, which he was happy about. The next morning had been them both rushing to get out on time, since Thomas' car was still at the Whitehouse parking lot, and Alex had to meet Maria to change his clothes before the press meeting he had that day.

Alex sighs, doodling random notes in his notebook as he reminenced about the kiss on the cheek and the carry to bed. Thomas had been so gentle to set him down and so quiet as to not wake him up. It was about a week later, and Alex knew that it was developing into more of a crush.

"Alexander?" He slammed his notebook shut as he looked up at the person entering the room, looking guilty as hell.

"Angelica! Suprise to see you here." Angelica raises an eyebrow, not believing his bullshit.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, Washington's calling a private meeting, and guess what? You've been selected." Alex had heard of Washington's secret meetings before. Hell, Thomas had gone to one before.(He only knew because the man was gone at lunch time.) And even though Alex poked and prodded and made fun of Thomas, he never gave up the truth. You could say he was dying to be in the room where it happened.

"Private meeting, huh?" Hamilton says, leaning on his elbows. "Do I need to know something before this secret meeting?"

"Just this." Angelica places a thick binder down on the table, sliding it over to Alexander. "Read through it, don't let anyone else see. Once your done bring it to the meeting." Alex stares over the binder simply labeled 'proof'. "Don't be late, Alexander. The meeting starts at 10:30." Alex checks the time.

"So I have thirty minutes before I'm due there. Alright." Angelica backs out of the room, locking Alexander's door from the inside. "I'll have this read over by then."

"Remember Alexander. Tell noone." Alex nods as she leaves, opening the thick binder up. He glanced over the first page before grabbing his reading glasses from his drawer. Angelica always wrote small.

'Proof.' it started. 'That someone in the whitehouse has been stealing documents and selling them off to foreign powers.' Alexander's eyes widden. Was Angelica serious..?

"Shit." He mumbles. If someone really was selling off their documents, that was bad. He continues reading.

'We have already crossed off a couple of names from the list, mostly names of our friends who work in the white house with us.' There was bigger writing underneath, Washington's writing, that read,

'Alexander isn't guilty. He's been nothing but loyal since day one. I just hope it wasn't all an act.' 

"Ouch." He grumbles out, feeling a bit upset. He knew it was just natural to blame people in closer circles, but still. Ouch. Alexander flips to the next page, and stops. Someone had ripped pages out, and it wasn't Angelica. Angie didn't like ripping paper, she would have untook the whole thing just to take certain papers out so Alexander couldn't see them, which ment-

"Fuck." Alexander says, rapidly standing up. He shuts his computer and puts the binder-and his computer- in his book bag, rushing out the door. If they really did have a theif in the white house that was bad. But for the pages on who it could be missing was even worse. If the theif knew Washington was gunning for them, they were all in some deep shit.

: :

Adams doesn't even bother to knock this time, pushing the door open. In his hands were the four pages of notes he had managed to rip from Angelica Schylers 'proof' binder.

"Sir." Adams says, pushing past two men to stand at Fredrick's desk. Fredrick looks up at him, waving away Andre.

"Adams? What are you doing here? Shouldnt you be waiting at the white house-"

"We'll have to attack earlier." He slams the papers down on Fredrick's desk. "Angelica Schuyler figured it out." Fredrick frowns, taking the papers. "She's noticed her papers missing- it was such a hassle getting these, since she's started double locking her office door."

"She's... Angelica Schuyler?"

"Washington's senior advisor. She can fight like hell, I've figured out how to get her out of the way, sir."

"And she's smart enough to find out her papers are missing? Hmm, I may need to keep an eye on her."

"Sir, please. We need to attack earlier. May I suggest around 10:30?"

"Why then?" Fredrick asks, and Adam grins.

"There's a rumor going around that Washington will be having a meeting around that time with only his most trusted associates. If we attack then, we'll be able to take them all at once, instead of running around the building searching for them. There's two secret entrenched to get out of the oval office, and you can use the right one to get back down to the parking lot and load them into the van."

"Secret service also use those tunnels, you can't possibly be thinking of using those." Andre says, stepping forward. "If you get caught by secret service, they won't hesitate in murdering me, and anyone else who tries to kidnap the FUCKING PRESIDENT!" Andre growls. "I'm not going to die because you peices of shit are being idiots!" Fredrick looks over to Adams.

"Is it true secret service use the tunnels?"

"It's true, but once lockdown starts and we manage to bar them in their room early on they won't be a problem. Expecially when I lock certain doors from them getting to the president in time." Fredrick drums his fingers along the table, humming. His plan was working exactly as he wanted it to go- but there was something he was worried about, and that was Adams. He wasn't a great Vice president, and Fredrick knew that after he took out George, he'd have to get rid of Adams as well.

"Go back and get everything ready, then. We need everything in place, which means places people!" Fredrick nods to Arnold, whose smile almost stretches to both ears. "I need them on that plane immediately after you take them. Do you have the Propofol, Arnold?"

"Yes sir, I do." He grins. "I'll be very generous with it, sir."

"Adams, take them to the white house. The time is now 10:15. I want them strapped up and in that plane by 10:35. Everyone is dismissed." Fredrick watches the men scramble out of the room, packing up his bags. It was his time to leave as well, he'd be on the jet back with the president and the others just incase they woke up half way through. He glanced up as Andre walked back through the door.

"He still believes we're on his side, sir. If all goes well, we can destroy the military from inside and disband Congress."

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful." Fredrick grins, placing papers and other important documents in the bag. "I want him executed. As soon as Washington and the others are in my grasp, I want you to kill him. Arnold can take hold for now, he's smart enough to hold office for me." He pulls a envelope out of his pocket, handing it to Andre. "Remember to tell him to give it to Angelica Schuyler to photocopy to others. If she's smart, she won't try to come after me. I already have Russia on my side thanks to my sister." Caroline, of course, didn't know she was helping Fredrick in his quest for dominant power, but who cares?

"Is there anything else you'd like me to do sir?" Andre asks, and Fredrick hums.

"Make sure Adams doesn't suffer to much. Two shots to the head quickly, like your killing a hurt animal." Andre looks slightly disgusted, taking the envelope, but nods.

"Your wish is my command, sir."


	14. Taken

"What?!" Angelica slammed her hands down on George's desk, who slightly jumps, not thinking she would do that. "What do you mean someone stole the pages- that's impossible! Litterally impossible, I made sure my door was locked last night, the binder was in a safe in Madison's office on purpose. Nobody except Madison and Jefferson knew it was there and we've already ruled them out, Alexander."

Alex shakes a bit, sitting in his seat opposite to the desk. It was like being in the principles office again, except this principle had the right to hit you, and knew exactly where to hurt you.

"I don't know what to tell you, Angelica." Alex finally replies, sitting up a bit. "I'm telling the truth. I opened the binder and the four pages were gone."

"We have to get them here. Screw the meeting at 10:30, Washington, the people that we trust have to be here now. If someone has those pages then we're done for!" George was sitting at the desk, staring at the binder, quiet. He opened his mouth, and yet, closed it once more, aparently deep in thought.

"Gather them." He finally says. "We'll need their help." Angelica immediately leaves the room, Alexander looking over to him.

"Are you two sure this is stealing, and not just us loosing something, or people re-filing things? I don't want to accuse anyone without proof." Alex says, and George sighs.

"Angelica is my senior advisor, I trust her, Alexander. I thought you did too."

"Thats not what I ment. I-i trust Angelica, I just-I.." Alexander once again is speechless. He taps his right side gently, trying to calm himself down. Whenever he got to worked up, Aaron would always tap his right side, somehow calming the man down. It always weirdly grounded him. He takes a deep breath, trying to remember what Aaron would say if he was here with Alexander.

'Take a deep breath, breathe, and relax, Alexander. Focus on how your going to fix the problem, not how bad the problem is. If you can't fix the problem by yourself, then ask for help.'

"What I ment, sir." Alexander says, slowly speaking, picking and choosing his words, "Is that I trust you and Angelica, but are we really sure this isnt someone re-filing this stuff?" George nods.

"We're sure. Angelica turned everyones offices upside down a couple of weeks ago, I think that that was when you left with Mr. Jefferson." Alex sits up straight, a blush making its way to his face as he guiltily plays with his suit. "Lafayette said he had it but-"

"I-I uh, knew lafayette would be more needed here, sir. Adams had dissapeared again and uh, I thought taking Thoma-erm, Jefferson home would be okay for me to do, sir. You hadn't given me any work to do that day, and while I was working on a couple of bills that needed to be passed I could do that at home." George raises an eyebrow, and leans forward.

"Eliza told me you stayed the night at Mr. Jeffersons house." Alexander chokes on his spit, trying to save face.

"Eliza-wha- She wouldnt-"

"She was hanging out with Maria Lewis aparently and you never came back home that night." Right. Eliza and Maria had gotten a thousand times closer since Alexander had brought Maria to work. Eliza respected Maria wasnt ready for another relationship, and instead they cuddled and hung out as friends. Alexander thought it was cute, and was happy that his friend had someone to love.

"Well-I- Well uh-" Alexander wasnt really religious but he thanks whatever god up there that Angelica came in when she did.

"Okay, Maria, Eliza, Hercules, and Laurens are at a meeting with my Dad and a couple of senate leaders, so they arnt here. I did manage to find Lafayette, Madison, Jefferson, Peggy, and Burr." Alex looks at Peggy as she skips into the room.

"Why didn't you go to that meeting, Peggs?" He asks, confused. "Didn't your dad specifically want you to be there?" Peggy nods, chuckling.

"Thats why I sent Maria. The meetings at capitol hill and I didn't feel bothered taking the drive down."

"Enough talk." Angelica frowns, standing beside Washington. "We have a problem."

: :

Sally Hemmings had come down stairs for coffee. She was in the hallways, near the front doors, waiting as the coffee brewed when she heard the front doors burst open, and someone grabbed her from behind.

"Sorry sally." The voice sounded familiar and unfamiliar at the same time,and Sally stumbled forwards, trying to get away from them, but they held onto her with a tight grip. "No hard feelings, I hope." She feels a prick by the base of her neck and feels herself stumble, her vision going dark. Before she fully passed out, she saw Thomas Conway standing above her, a sad smile on his face. "Sorry." She slipped into unconcensness two seconds after that, her brain sending her off to dream land.

-

Arnold hits Conway on the back of the head as they head up the stairs, a frown on his face.

"You idiot, why did you keep apologizing to her? she could have recognized your voice!"

"She'll forget about it anyway. Ketamine is litterally date rape drugs, their to make the user of the drugs forget. She'll most likely be out for a while." Conway hums. "Don't worry about it. I picked my poison, and you picked yours. Mine just makes them more drowsier. Yours instantly knocks them out."

"Your going to blow our fucking cover, and when you do, I'm going to beat your ass." Arnold stops at the door leading to the area where the Oval office and other offices were, readying his gun. He checks to make sure he had ammo in the cartridge first before glancing at his group. "Ready first group?" There's the clacking of guns being drawn and Adams unlocks the door for them, stepping out of the way. "Advance!"  
-  
Alexander knew something was wrong when he felt buzzing in his head. Usually his ears would start to burn, and while his mother had always told him it was because someone was talking about him, it usually ment thunderstorms.

Buzzing ment something bad was happening, and he didn't like it. He catches a silent 'Pop!' and dismissed it, thinking it was nothing more than someone dropping their things on the floor. But when Alex heard raised muffled voices, (Honestly, the one thing he could attribute to was that he had excellent hearing. Being on a quiet island in the ocean had made it easier for him to hear anything going on. Voices loud equals bad.)

"Angelica, shush." Alexander says, and she looked up him furious. Noone told her to shush, but when he held up his hand, standing up, that's when she stepped back. It was quiet. Too quiet for Alexander's liking. He stepped to the door, feeling his hand shake as he opened it. Down the hall, Alexander heard footsteps running, and someone dragging something and-

that's when he saw it. The body. He must have missed it at first, since that wasn't what he was looking for. It was off one of the guys who worked for him, Ollie, his name was. He was only ninteen, Alexander had hired him straight out of law school. He slams the door, the blood soaked eyes and the ripped up stomach still burned onto his eyes, and before he could say anything, locked the door and proceeded to throw up all over a potted plant nearby.

"Alexandere-"

"Lock the door." He pants out, his body shaking violently. "I dont- barricade- there's an-" he dry heaves, his stomach swirling. He had already through up his breakfast, he didn't know if he's throw up his stomach next. Aaron's the first person to reach him, grabbing Alex by the shoulders. 

"Hey, deep breaths for me. Focus on me right now, not whatever's going on outside." Aaron quietly says to him, sliding his hands down to grab Alexander's own. "Breath, and tell me what you saw."

"Blood." Alex chokes out after a while. "Ollie-ollies dead. Theres- I knew I heard something but-" before Alexander could finish his sentence, there was a rattle at the door as someone tried to get in. Aaron pushes Alexander behind them as there's a growl of frustration.

"They've locked the door. Should we kick it down?"

"These shitty locks won't hold for long, so you can try and kick it down." George glances around the room before his eyes come to rest on his desk.

"Thomas, Lafayette, help me move this desk infront of the door. Angelica, open up the door over there, we'll get out through the tunnels-"

"Not so fast, George my friend." A booming voice comes through the door. It sounded... Familiar... But Alexander couldn't figure out who it was. Maybe it was because their tone was sharp, and their voice was deeper than it most likely normally was. "Either you and your friends in there surrender right now, or-" Alex can hear a gun cock, and a couple of screams are let out. "we shoot and kill the rest of your lil staff members out here. Starting with... Pence."

"Oh you can kill him." Thomas rolls his eyes, getting punched in the arm by Lafayette.

"It's your choice. We have a couple of women here that I'm sure would not like to be murdered, isn't that right?" A small chorus of 'Yes!' and 'Please don't kill me' bubbles up. George's eyes widden. Yeah, being president made it so that he had to make hard decisions, but this was the hardest one yet. He couldn't open that door, that most likely would result in them all being gunned down. Before he could think more on the matter, Alexander finds his voice.

"Your just going to kill us once we open that door, you bitch." He spits out, holding Aaron's hand. "What do you even want?!"

"Kill you? That's not even on my list of things to do. Scouts honor, I don't want to harm anyone in the room." George looks at them all, and sighs.

"We have to make a desicion." Angelica whispers, and James nods, swallowing roughly. "We either listen to our colleagues die, or we open the door and save them."

"I don't want anyone else to die, George." Thomas says, glancing at the door. "Those people out there are good people."

"We can't just go out there though." Alexander says, trying to persuade them all to NOT be stupid. "I get it, we need to save everyone, but can we all have a little self preservation for once? Isn't there a button- can't you call secret service??"

"Alex is right. Self preservation comes first most often in times like this- don't even look at him like that Peggy, you know I'm right."

"Tick tock!" Says the voice at the door, and they all wince. George stares at the pictures on his desk before making his own desicion as everyone panicked. He takes his dog tags out of the frame they were in and shoved them deep into his pocket, hoping he won't loose them.

He pulled two pictures out of their frames, smiling sadly at them. The first picture was of Martha and him, with their two kids and four grandkids. Lafayette and Alexander were in the picture as well, both in the middle of George and Martha, smiling. Martha had called it a family picture, and proceeded to frame it. Maria had told George that Alexander had one of the pictures framed up in their house. It was the only family picture he still had after his mother had died years ago. His siblings had left him in the dust after that, not wanting to associate with him once he made it to the military.

The second was of George, his mother and his father. George didn't really remember his father much, only that the man was as stern as he could be and died before George had finished elementary. It was a picture he kept with him always, it was the only picture he had with his father, even if he was only seven in the picture.

He was caught mid giggle after saying something he shouldn't have been saying, two teeth missing as a result of a bike accident earlier that week. He was wearing a little suit that was a hand me down from one of his older brothers, with a long tie that was his father's. His mother was caught mid laugh, while his father was looking twords George with a bright smile on his face, his warm brown eyes seemingly watching the boy; and even now, George felt his father watching him, guiding him.

He folded the pictures carefully, placing them in his pocket with his dog tags, again praying to God he wouldn't loose them. Both pictures was of the only family he had in the world now, he'd fight through hell and high water to keep them safe. He sent a quick 'I love you, Martha.' through his brain before standing up, everyone going silent.

"Open the doors." George says. "Our job is it protect everyone. My job is to protect everyone. If I have to get hurt, then so be it." Alex tries to reason with him- the poor boy looks like he's about to cry- and George just crosses the desk in two quick strides and pulls the boy into a hug.

He feels Lafayette slowly approach from his right and pulls his adoptive son into the mix, hugging them both. If he really was going to get hurt or taken away, he hoped they would be just fine. If he really was going to be kidnapped, just to be used as a peice in the war he was sure about to happen, then he hoped, at least, that his two adopted (okay, technically one), sons would live their lives to the fullest.

"Dad... Please. I'm sorry, I-i just-..." Alexander whispers, and George sadly smiles at him.

"I love you both. Don't forget that." He whispers, his voice low enough for them both to hear. "If I die, don't you cry. Just look at the sky and say goodbye." He softly sings out, letting them go.

George takes a deep breath, and walks twords the door, unlocking it, and pulling it open. Immediately he feels himself get tackled down, and Alexander yells something out. He feels something prick his neck, and through the small tears that had accumulated in his eyes and the blackness that was taking over his vision, he managed to find his hand and place it on his pocket, humming the lyrics again before his head lolls, and he passes out.


	15. Waking up somewhere unknown

_It was a rainy friday evening, and Alexander was having a blast at Hercules' party. It was a party to celebrate the years they had been friends, which was bordering on ten years._

_"Yo we-we- we should prank call Thomas!" Lafayette giggles out, leaning against Alexander, who sipped his orange juice. He only had a tiny sip of beer at the beginning of the party, spit it out when he realised it was the cheap shitty beer Hercules and Laurens got, and drank mostly orange juice the rest of the night. "He's at his house- his house with James!"_

_"I think it's actually time for this party to be over." Hercules says, standing. He hadn't drunken that much since he was supposed to get Laurens and Lafayette in bed._

_"You right." Angelica says, getting up. She sets her water down helping a wasted Peggy up, who yells,_

_"Whooooo! Partyyyy!" Eliza shakily gets onto her feet, stumbling over to her sister, who leads her outside._

_"I should get going as well." Alex says, standing up. He dust the glitter off of him, looking at Hercules, who huffs. He does not envy him, he has alot to clean up by himself. "I'll see you later."_   
_-_   
_Alex drove down the empty streets, humming along to the song on the radio._

_"What the heck i gotta do~ to be with you? do do do do do do do Tell me who i gotta be~ for you to be with me!" Alex laughed as he drove through the green light. He never even saw the other car coming._

\----

Alexander pops up from the floor, clutching his chest. He wasn't in his car. He had to remember that. He wasn't in his car at all. He was- Alex calms down a little, looking around. Where was he? Where was George, Angelica, Madison? Were they okay? He licks his lips, shakily standing up. He was in a cage, that much he could see.

"H-hello?" He calls out, coughing. His throat was way too dry, his head was super spinny. Alex sits back down, rubbing his head. He shuts his eyes for a second, rubbing his head, before his eyes open again, hearing someone walking down the hall. He pulls himself back to the wall, hearing their footsteps get louder. Alex shuts his eyes again, before-

"Are you awake?" It was a child's voice. Alex peeked an eye open, seeing the boy smile. "Are you thirsty?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah I am... Not like you'd care..." Alex says, frowning. The boy shrinks back, his smile dissapearing, and Alex instantly feels guilty. He starts to leave, but Alex crawls to the cell door. "Wait, please, I really am thirsty, I'm sorry."

"I can get you some water, but you can't tell Dad." The boy drops his voice to a whisper. "Dad hasn't figured out what to do with you guys yet, so he says he isn't going to give you guys anything yet."

"What does your dad want with us? Whose your father?" The boy shakes his head, his mouth clamping shut, and Alexander thinks up another question. "Okay, okay, let's start with an easier question, okay? What's your name?" When the boy doesn't respond, Alexander points to himself. "My names Alexander James Hamilton, although James is more of a stupid kinda middle name, y'know? My mom gave it to me a long time ago."

"My names William Henry. I gots two first names cause my momma said I was smart like that."

"People with two first names are usually very smart." Alex sticks his hand out inbetween the cage bars. "It's nice to meet you, William Henry."

"It's nice to meet you too, Alexander James Hamilton." Alex laughs.

"Just call me Alexander, okay?" William nods, standing up.

"Hold on, ima go get water for you." William runs off, and Alex leans against the bars, waiting for the boy to come back. He yawns, curling up against the bars. He had to figure out how to get out of here. He had to find George and the others. But first, a little water and a nap wouldn't hurt.

: :

_George sat with his dad, tears slipping down his face. He didn't want to be left along with his mother- he couldn't be left alone with her. After she had suffered a miscarriage two years ago, she had began to put on a facade._

_She had stopped caring for George, and he missed her. He didn't understand what he had done wrong when she had stopped making him lunches, and stopped picking him up every day after school._

_"Dad, please don't leave." George says, holding his hands. A run in with a drunk driver had forced his father into a seemingly vegitave state, and George didn't know what to do. "Please, please, I need you." George lays against his father. "I need you."_  
-  
George yelps as they spray him with water again, trying to pull away.

"George Washington. Lovely to see you again." He pants, glaring at Fredrick.

"George Fredrick. Nice to see your still an asshole." Wrong awnser. He chokes as they deliberately spray him in the mouth, covering his face.

"You know why your here, correct?"

"No, actually." George growls, spitting water out. "Educate me." Fredricks frown turns into a dangerous smile.

"George Washington. Your here because as the leader of a 'free' country, your countries done nothing more than get in my way. Of course it started back when your little colonies fucked with my ancestors and left Britain's protection but-" Fredrick takes a deep breath, and George reminds himself on WHY he never does buisness with the guy."That's something for another day. For now, you will stay in the Tower until I find work for you." Fredrick steps back, away from him, nodding to the guards, who yank George on his feet.

"You can't do this." George growls out at him. "All your doing is starting a war!"

"I am bringing justice to my old family members and I'm making sure you never set foot outside this castle again. Take him by the cages, he could see his little illegitimate whelp one last time before you lock him in the tower." George let's them drag him along, not fighting. If he'd tried, he'd be killed pretty fast, and he hadn't been in Britain since he had moved to the USA and married Martha. He glanced past all the rows of cages, seeing Peggy and Thomas in one cage, while Aaron layed in another. They still seemed to be out, which he was greatful for.

"George..?" He hadn't noticed they'd stopped. He gets shoved forward and he grabs onto the bars to stop himself from hitting the cell bars face first. Alex was sitting in the cage they were stopped infront of, a cup of water hidden behind his back.

"Alexander." George bends down, a small smile on his face as he takes Alex's hand in his own. "Are you alright? Have they hurt you?" Alex shakes his head.

"I'm fine, I promise." Alex glances at the two guard who stand bored behind George, leaning in a bit. "George-Dad- Listen- Just.." Alex takes a deep breath. "Don't die. Be careful, okay?"

"I promise I'll be okay, Son. I'll find us a way out of here." Alex nods, glancing back up at the guards again. George places his hand in his pocket and pulls out his dog tags, placing them in Alex's hand. When he looks confusedly at George, he only smiles. "To remember me."

"Alright, lets go!" George stands voluntarily, stumbling as he's shoved forward. He glances back at Alexander one last time before heading through the double doors at the end of the hallway.


	16. Something's not right...

"-ica!" Where was she? "-lica!" It was dark here, was she floating? "-Gelica!" Someone was calling her name... "Angelica!"

Angelica opened her eyes, groaning in pain. Where was she? The sound of beeping entered her ears, and she tries to swat at whatever was making the noise, unsuccessful.

"I think she's awake? I don't know?" Her vision was blurry, but it slowly started sharpening. She took a deep breath. The smell of a very steralized room filled her nostrils. She was in the hospital.

"Lizzaaa?" Ugh, she sounded like she was drunk, and she hated that. "Whattt? Liza where?"

"Your in the hospital. Active shooter threat at the white house, they managed to get in. They nicked you pretty bad on your left side." Angelica hadn't even noticed her left side throbbing in pain until Eliza had said something about it. She tugged at the gown she was in until she could see the bandages, staring at them. That's not right... When did she get shot? And when was there an active shooter?

"Doctor says that you can go home soon, at least." A newer voice joins, the voice from before. It's Maria. Maria... Lewis, Angelica thought her name was. "You've been out for a few days."

"Few days?" She groans, sitting up, ignoring the rapid beeping that had started up."Washingtons going to killl me-"

"Washington isnt president, anymore, Angelica." Eliza says, a small frown on her face. "It's Ah, Benedict Arnold. George put him as Vice President." When did Arnold get to be Vice preisdent? Thats not right at all. Last she heard (And knew!) John Adams was Vice president. There was SOMETHING she was forgetting, and as she looked around the room, she slightly remembered. 

"Peggy, wheres Peggy?" Eliza stands as the nurses come in, and Angelica looks over at her, seeing her upset expression. She let's her sister and Maria leave without a word, confused.

"Glad to see your awake ma'am." The doctor says, holding a clipboard in his hands. "Your vital signs seem normal, which means you'll be able to go home tonight. Your parents are here to pick you and your friends up as they are-"

"Wheres Peggy?" Angelica says, more confidently than when she asked Eliza. Her throat hurt a bit, and Angelica summarized it up to aparently being asleep for a couple of days. "Or Alexander. Lafayette, James-"

"Your other friends are A-okay, they woke up a couple of days ago. We, however, don't have a Alexander here in the hospital." Angelica frowns, and the doctor unplugs her from most of the machines before leaving the room along with the nurses. She sits there, alone in her room for a while as she takes in what's happened. The last thing she could remember was going into Washingtons office for a-... What exactly was she going into Washington's office for? Angelica rubbed her eyes, upset. Her memory had big ass holes in it, and she hated that.

"Angie." Her head shoots up, eyes widden, which soften as she sees whose infront of her.

"Momma." Catherine schuyler was a light skinned woman with light brown hair. As always, she wore her 'Hope' necklace Angelica had made her when she was in kindergarten. She was in a simple white shirt with black pants, and as Catherine walks twords her eldest, Angelica shrinks away. "Momma, I.."

Angelica closes her eyes, rubbing her head. "I can't remember anything." She whispers. "And I hate it. I just wanna know what happened. Where's Peggy?" She throws the question in at the end of her sentence, hoping to catch her mother unaware, which she does. Catherine's face grows dark, and she sighs. 

"Little bug, I don't think we should talk about this right now, okay?"

"But-" Catherine hushes her, handing her a bag full of clothes. 

"Your other friends will be coming home with us for the time being, alright? Just until the doctor says you all can go back to work. Now put those clothes on so we can get home."

: :

Angelica sits on the bed in the guest room, staring at the dog laying on the magenta coat in the corner. Her puppies had run off to explore the house, and yet she stayed, not moving. Catherine had told her it had been a pain to get the dog out of Jefferson's house, but it was something they had to do. Dolly was allergic to dogs, or so her mother had said.

"According to your dad, she wont eat." James said, limping into the room. He was supposed to be resting, but so was Angelica, and she couldn't sleep. Everytime she tried, her side would bloom out in pain, and she'd have to sit up and breath. "She won't even move off of Thomas's coat.." He pulls himself onto the bed. "I just hope she's okay. Thomas loves that dog."

"So you arn't acting like Thomas and everyone else has just dissapeared." Angelica says, a small breath of relief hidden under her words. "You see that she's laying on Thomas's coat, right? And not just some random purple coat she found."

"What are you talking about?" James asks, and Angelica spills the story before she even thinks about it. She was juts so tired of people acting like what happened didn't happen.

"At the hospital, I asked two questons. Where Peggy was and where eveyone else was. Eliza looked at me like I just shit in her cereal and dipped, and Maria didn't even look at me the whole time. My own mother still hasn't awnsered my question on WHY we had to bring Thomas's dogs here, only that Dolly was allergic to dogs, and Eliza won't even TALK to me!" That's what was hurting her way more than finding out what was happening. Eliza and her were best friends, Eliza had told her everything. To dating Alexander, talking about Jefferson, thinking about dating Madison because he was 'cute', Eliza had told her all that. She had somewhat calmed down when they had Peggy, but she still told everything to Angelica. Seeing her sister not even give her the time of day anymore was killing her.

"Dolly was actually at the hospital before your parents came." James says after a while, looking over at Angelica, who was struggling to hold back tears. "She... I dunno, she just... was so upset at me, for some reason. I tried to ask her what I did, and she just said that I 'fucked up' and smacked me. Walked straight out of the hospital after that." Jame rubs his cheek. "It hurt. Still does."

"Are we talking about 'fuck ups', mon amie's?" Lafayette leans against the doorframe, right arm in a sling. 

"Shit, Laf, are you okay??" Angelica rubs away her tears, and Lafayette enters the room, closing the door behind him. 

"Just my arm." He whispers, sitting down on the left side of Angelia. He looked like he had been crying, and as Angelica opens her mouth to ask, he beats her to the punch. "Hercules broke up with me." Angelicas eyes widden, staring at Lafayette, who smiles sadly. "He had every right to."

"Shit Laf, I'm really sorry." James says, and Lafayette shrugs.

"He was upset. I, devis sur devis, was on the wrong side of history. I don't even know what I did."

"Seems like we all have lost something or someone, huh?" James and Lafayette nod, and Angelica yawns, checking the time. "It's almost three am, though. We should finish this conversation in the morning." James nods, and Angelica grabs him before he can slip off the bed. "Stay. Both of you, please." Angelica's never begged in her life, but this was serious. "I just.. I don't want you guys dissapearing to, please." Lafayette smiles, and nods. James crawls over to the wall, his movement slightly limited by the cast on his leg. Angelica hadn't even noticed it when James came in.

"Do you think they'll tell us what happened?" Lafayette asks, laying on his back. Angelica lays in the middle between them shaking her head. 

"Somethings going on, Laf. Either us three try to figure this out or we leave this. I don't know about you guys, but I want to know where my little sister is."

"Both Thomas and Alexander are my best friends. If I was missing and they were here instead of me, Thomas would haave raised Hell to find me, and Alex would have outed anyone he needed to just to get to me."

"Aaron and Theodosia are like a second family to me,and George is my adoptive father. I need to find them." Angelica sits up, an idea nearly taking her head off. 

"Thats it!" James looks at her, confused. 

"What's it?"

"Theodosia! Theodosia is our missing link!" When the boys continue to stare confusidly at her, she huffs. "Theodosia's the only person we know that works at the white house, like we do, and was there that day, I think. Plus, she's the only perosn who hasnt tried to contact us at all. Hercules talked to me while my mom was rolling me out the doors. Laurens called me when we got here. Yeah, they didn't say much, just made sure I was alright, but still. They contacted us."

"Theodosia also has children. If Aaron and Theodosia are missing, whose watching the kids? Not Aarons parents, Aarons an Orphan."

"Theodosia told me she didn't talk to her parents after she married Aaron." James says, and Angelica nods. 

"We have to get to Aaron's place." Angelica crawls off the bed, ignoring the burning on her side. "We have to get to her before Eliza or Laurens or Hercules or Maria get's to her."

"Mon aime, your talking about sneaking out." Lafayette pulls James to the edge of the bed, and Angelica nods. "That's dangerous."

"Oh please. I know my way around this house, how do you think I got to go to most of the parties freshman year in highschool? James giggles and Lafayette huffs. 

"If we get caught-"

"Which we wont."

"If we do, what will we do?" Angelica pauses, holding her t-shirt in her hands. What WOULD they do if someone caught them sneaking out? She must have been wuiet for too long, because James suddenly grins. 

"We can say we were chasing the dog." Dog? Angelica glances over at the door, where Buzzy (that's what her collar said, and honestly, Angelica thought Thomas was horrible at naming things.) was standing, looking determined. She softly barks, the magenta coat wrapped around her back., and Angelica chuckles, putting on her shirt.

"You want to find them to, huh?" She walks over, petting the dog, who licks her hand. "Let's go find them, then."


	17. Leaving home

Angelica gently opens her bedroom door, looking both ways down the hall before fully pushing it open. She walks twords the stairs, James, Lafayette, and the dog following her.

"How are we supposed to get to Theodosia's house?" James whispers out, a small tiny 'thump!' noise happening whenever he put's his foot down. The dog was expertly moving down the stair's quietly, and Angelica was completly jealous of it.

"My mom leaves the keys to everyone's car's in the bowl by the door. All we have to do is pick a car and dip." Angelica grins at them. "I usually took my moms car."

"I am so ashamed that I never agreed to come over for one of those sleep overs Alexander talked about. Oh my god." James groans, and Angelica grabs her coat from where it was hanging up, throwing Lafayette her dad's, and James Peggys. 

"Wear those. It get's cold at night."

"And why would you need the coats?" Angelica jumps, whirling around to face her father, who had his arms crossed.

"Dad." Phillip Schuyler was a tall, easy-going type of person. He was holding a romance novel in his hands (Angelica got him a diffrent one every year for his birthday, he loved romance novels.), and his glasses were slightly askew. He must have been sleeping on the couch when they came down, which would explain why the fire was still roaring. Buzzy growls at him, backing up, and Angelica stands tall, looking at him. "Please, we need to leave and I don't want to bring you into this."

"Angelica, your my daughter. I just want an explanation." He stares at her eyes, and sighs. "And I know I wont get one until you finish whatevers been started."

"You know me too well, dad." Phillip takes two steps forwards and burries Angelica in a hug. "I'm sorry I can't offer you one, though. On whats going on.."

"Just find your sister, okay?" Angelica's eyes widden, and she pulls away, staring at him. "Find Peggy. Bring my daughter home, Angelica. I'll work on making sure Eliza doesnt figure out what's going on, and neither does Catherine."

"Why are you helping us, dad?" Phillp looks around before whispering,

"Something bad's going on, and I'm afraid your friends, sister, and mother is smack dab in the middle of it. The senate was dismissed yesterday, told we were no longer needed. Theres been talk of them completly shutting down congress, and I have no idea why. Arnold, whoever he is, because he sure as hell wasnt the Vice president last time I checked;" Angelica almost started sobbing when her father said that. "Is completly destroying what little power we still have. If we dont figure this out before he completly shuts down congress, we're all, in better words, screwed."

"Phillip? Honey, are you still up? Phillip looks twords the stairs, and Angelica gets nervous, shifting around. 

"I'll be up in just a sec, love! Just putting out the fire!" Once the steps recceed again, Phillip looks back at them. "Go. Get out of here, and dont come back. I'll update you by texting you if anything happens, bug." Bug was a name Angelica had earned from her father when she was young. She had (It was accidently, really) ate a bug that had been on her hand. After crying about how she would turn into a bug, the name had started to be used. Phillip hadn't called her that in years.

"You could get hurt, dad." Angelica says, and Phillip chuckles. 

"I'm stronger than you think. Go on, get." He let's go of her, closing his book and turning his back to her. "I'm just putting out the fire. I don't see my daughter, her friends, and a dog sneaking out the house." Angelica smiles, grabbing the keys from the bowl and opening the door, letting them out.

"Goodbye dad." She says, seeing him start to actually put out the fire. "Thanks for everything. I-.. I love you." Angelica takes one last look at her childhood home, some place she was going to have to avoid until whatever was going on was finished, before shutting the door, hearing her father lock it behind her. "Be careful dad." She whispers, heading to the car. Angelica unlocks the car door, letting Lafayette help Madison get into the backseat before gettin in the car herself, wincing as Buzzy climbs over her to sit in the passanger seat.

"Everyone ready?" Angelica says, and a mixture of,

"Lets go!" and

"Lets do this!" chimes from the back. She starts the car, and drives off, watching her childhood home grow smaller and smaller as she drives futher and futher away from it.

"Goodbye dad." She says, before focusing more on the road. They had a long drive ahead of them.

: :

Alexander sits in the cell, sipping his cup of water. He was getting hungry, and William hadn't come back after he saw George. He huffed, hearing footsteps.

"Hello there, bastard." Alex looks up, glaring at Fredrick. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

"Fuck off douchebag." Alex says, and Fredrick laughs. 

"Still a mouthy little bitch, arnt you?" Fredrick and Alex had met exactly one time before, and that was when Fredrick let Samuel work for George. Alex didnt hate the man, he just didnt trust him, while John had fallen for Samuel Seaburry almost instantly. "Honestly I have no idea where to put you. Two of your little friends are going to be permanently stationed in the garden, while you and the tall bloke over there, well..." Alex knew he was probably talking of Thomas, but he didn't know who else he was talking of. He didn't know who had been snatched along with him, since as soon as they had grabbed him, a bag had been tied round his head. "You two are both way too mouthy to be staying anywhere really."

"Then let us go." Alex growls. "This isnt right, and you know it! Your basically going against NATO completly!"

"And?" Fredrick snaps. "Why should I care about them, huh? Everything im doing will be perfectly legal once i'm done with your shitty country." He takes a small breath, and Alex is reminded on why he doesnt like him. The guy was fucking insane. "You'll be working with the dogs, alongside your other friend. I hope you get as dirty as the fucking dogs." Alex frowns at the guards, wincing as they violently yank him up. "Go put them in the dog pens. I'll deal with them later."


	18. Work Work Work! No breaks!

Peggy stumbles forward as the guard shoves her, glancing around as they walk through the long dark hallway. Aaron was walking beside her, his demeanor quiet. He looked exhausted, and Peggy knew she must not have been looking any better. 

"I was going to put you both in the tower along side washington, but I think you'd do better in the farm." Peggy winces as they walk through two double doors, the bright sunshine was hurting her eyes. "You'll take the fruits and vegetables from the gardens, feed the cows, tend to the chickens, and milk the cows."

"That's way to much work for two people to do." Aaron says, the first thing he's said since waking up in the cell. "You can't possibly just leave us there by ourselves."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want." Fredrick frowns. "If I want you to work, you'll work."

"This is going against the Geneva conventio-" Aaron yelps as one of the guards kick the back off his leg, and he falls to his knees, Peggy looking over at him worried.

"Fuck the Geneva convention. I'll tear that stupid ass document up myself." Fredrick had truly gone off the rails. "Besides, you both should be way more nicer. I'll give you the scraps of food We don't want in the palace and in return your allowed to sleep in the pen with the cows." Peggy gets yanked forward, keeping an eye on Aaron, who struggles to get up.

"Once the other countries find out about this-"

"About what? Right now, technically, I'm doing nothing wrong. You still have a president, and the 'attack' that happened wasnt a terrorist attack, since you can't prove it." Fredrick snaps his fingers and the guards untie them, Peggy rubbing her arms. "I'll have servants come and give you something to eat so you won't starve to death while your working." He turns his heel and walks back inside, the two guards following him.

"Fucking asshole." Peggy grumbles, walking over to Aaron, who was wincing at his arms. His wrist were bleeding from how tight the rope had been, and as Peggy pulled his arms over to her to asses the damage, he tried to pull away, hissing.

"Peggy-"

"Stand still." She pulls her yellow jacket off, carefully tying it around her waist before grabbing the sleeve of her shirt. With a yank, the whole sleeve comes off, and she does the same to the other side, feeling the cool air hit her now bare arms.

"What are you doing?" Aaron steps back but Peggy steps into his space again, pulling his wrist back over to her. She gently wrapped his wrist up, tying it in a knot behind his thumb. She does the same to his other wrist.

"There. Now you won't bleed all over yourself."

"Your not really going to tend to the animals, are you?" Peggy raises an eyebrow, looking at him.

"I'm not going to let them starve. Like it or not, the animals haven't done anything to us. While we're waiting for the food we can start doing the fruits and vegetables. If we finish it today, we won't have to worry about them for a while." Aaron slowly nods, looking up at the sky.

"Looks like it'll be a sunny day today."

"Yeah, and I want to be done with the garden so I won't get sunburnt. Let's go, Aaron, chop chop!"

: :

Alexander follows the guards down into the basement of the castle, trying to remember the way down. He stumbles a bit on the stairs, but other than that, they move by to fast for him to keep track of the designs on the walls. They finally stop infront of a large wooden door, pushing it open.

"Ah, finally. I thought you were going to take forever in bringing them down here." A younger man stood beside a huge-ish dog, who was litterally ripping apart a rabbit on the ground. It grabs onto the rabbits head and pulls, Alex watching as it rips the head off of the body. He swallows harshly.

"And who the fuck are you?" Thomas drawls out, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Augustus. George Fredricks eldest son." The boy, Augustus, drops a bone down to the dog beside him, who breaks it in two seconds. "You'll be down here taking care of the dogs, correct?" 

"I guess." Alexander frowns. "Why the fuck are you down here?"

"I'm making sure you two take care of my pets." Augustus waves his hand to the other dogs in cages, who growls and snarles at Alexander and Thomas. "You'll of course be washing them, feeding them, washing out their pens and things like that." He walks over to them, grinning. "You'll be getting dirty. I hope your not a germaphobe."

"Fuck you and your dad-" Alex wheezes as his breath is taken away from him, and he drops to his knees, gasping. Augustus had just punched him in his ribs, which were his weak spot. "Fucking Christ!" He curls up a bit, wheezing.

"Don't you dare insult my father." Augustus growls at Alex, who coughs. "Next time you open your fucking mouth and say something disrespectful, I will cut your goddamn tounge off." Augustus nods to the guards before leaving, Alex letting the guards unchain him. He watches as they unchain Thomas as well, standing up.

"You good Alex?" Thomas asks, and Alexander nods, rubbing his ribs. "That guy was an asshole."

"Yeah he was." Alex wasn't really looking at Thomas anymore. The large dog from before was staring at them both, lips pulled back in a snarl. It steps forward, and Alex grabs Thomas's arm, pulling him back. "I don't think that dog likes us." Thomas looked more excited than scared, pulling away from Alexander.

"Oh! He's just a big ole cutie!" Alex looks at Thomas like he's crazy, confused.

"Excuse me, _what_?!" The dog was a big, black dog with light blue eyes. One of it's ear's was ripped, and Alex could see faint scars along it's body. "It's a dangerous killing machine- _What the fuck are you doing you stupid shithead_?!" Thomas walks over to the dog with a smile, his hands up.

"Hey cutie pie! Arn't you big and adorable?" The dog barks at Thomas, who backs up a little, before slowly approaching again. "I just want to say hi big guy. I'm not gunna hurt cha." The dog bares his teeth, but doesnt growl again, letting Thomas get even closer. He bends down, petting the dog, who tilts his head before panting, licking Thomas's hand.

"What did.. How?"

"Buzzy was the same way when I first got her. You just gotta be gentle. This big guy is-" Thomas looks under the dog. "Is a big man." Alex walks over to him, glancing between the now friendly dog and Thomas. 

"Are you sure he's-" Thomas grabs Alex's hand, dragging the man closer to the dog.

"Dont panick." Alex had started to wiggle, scared. "Dog's can sense fear. Let him smell your scent."

"I thought it was that dogs could smell fear-!" Alex's voice rises as the dog taps his hand with it's noise, sniffing it. "His noise is cold."

"I thought you liked dogs." Thomas jokes, and Alex frowns at him.

"Fuck you, Phillip isnt that bi-eww!" The dog licks Alex's arm, barking at him.

"See! He likes you!" Thomas let's Alex's hand go, laughing as Alex rapidly wipes his hand off on the black jacket he had on. "Ah cmon Alex, don't be rude."

"Fuck you." Alex stares at all the other dogs, huffing. "Let's just start... trying.. to feed the other dogs?"

"This is going to be litteral hell."

"I know."


	19. Outlaws

Angelica parks at Aaron's house, looking back at Lafayette and James, who were still asleep. She stretches before shaking them both, glancing out the windows. She was scared someone followed them, as there had been a blue-ish car following them about halfway here. Either that or she was over reacting. 

"Guys, cmon, wake up!" She whispers. "Wake up!" Lafayette groans, yawning. 

"Mon aime- wha?" He blinks with tired eyes, and James groans, stretching. 

"We're here. I think... I think someones following us." That get's Lafayette up. He sits up, looking concerned.

"Your sister?" Angelica shakes her head, getting out of the car. "Then who?" Lafayette let's James get out first, getting out himself. He slides out of the way as Buzzy jumps out of the car, Magenta jacket tied around her neck like a cape. She runs up the stairs, scratching at the front door.

"I don't exactly know. I don't know if we are being watched or not, I just- there was a car following us and-" Angelica sighs as she walks up the stairs to the front door, ringing the doorbell. "I don't know." She says. I'm just.. exhausted." Theres barking at the door before the porch light turns on, something they all wince at. After being in a dark car for two and a half hours, a bright light wasnt something they wanted to see. The door clicks, and Angelica can hear Theodosia telling Phillip to be quiet. Theodosia opens the door, looking at them all in suprise and confusion.

"Angelica? Lafayette, Mister Madison, what are you all doing here?"

"Theo, we need to talk. It's important." Theodosia opens her mouth, but then close it, open the door widder. 

"Are you guy's in trouble or something? What happened? What's going on?"

"We're- well.."

"Yes, technically love, we are in big difficulté." Lafayette mutters, plopping down onto the couch. "Very big difficulté..."

"Theodosia, were you there the day of the shooting?" Theodosia shakes her head.

"I had just gone out for lunch, when I came back, the shooting was still happening. I was the one who called the police." Angelica sits beside Lafayette, while James collapses on the other couch with Buzzy. "They didn't believe me at first, but when I threatened their jobs, they sent people there real quick. Then this guy came out, said his name was Benedict Arnold?? Told them it was a shooting threat, but all the shooters had fled. Saw you guys get carted out but didn't see Aaron, so I checked the hospital, but didn't get anything."

"Did you call Aaron's phone?" Theodosia nods.

"Multiple times. I thought he had just dropped it but... I found it in his office. It had been left there, Aaron never leaves his phone anywhere. I'm just worried all over for him.." Angelica finally notices the dead silent it's been in the background, looking around.

"Theodosia, where the kids?"

"I sent them to stay with my parents. I thought it would be safer for them down in Georgia than up here in New Jersey."

"That's a good idea, Mon aime. If anything happens, the children will still be safe and sound." A knock on the door startles them all, Angelica glancing worriedly at Theodosia.

"Lafayette, you know where the basement is. Take Angelica and Mister Madison to the basement bathroom and lock yourself in." Lafayette nods and they all stand up, the knock coming louder.

"Misses Burr!" Angelica turns to the door, her eyes wide. It was Eliza, she'd know her own sisters voice anywhere.

"Liza..?"

"Angelica, love, we gotta go." Angelica looks up at Laf, obviously torn. She debates on the two before grabbing Madison and hauling him down the stairs. She follows Laf across the dark basement to a medium sized bathroom, hearing the door click behind them.

"Misses Burr, lovely to meet you. Sorry about coming this late, or well, early to your house. " Angelica checks the time. It was five am in the morning. If this was a normal work day, she would have been getting up at this time, getting ready to go to work.

"It's quite alright." The floor was thin enough to hear through, which was good. "The kids are off at my parents house. To what do I owe the pleasure of the Vice president and you two coming here?" So Benedict was here, along with Liza, and another person.

"We wanted to... Talk... About what you might have seen that day."

"Ah, seen? What are you talking about-" There's thumping, then a crash as something hits the floor. "Eliza, why are you pointing a gun at me?"

"We know you got footage or whatever of the incident, Theodosia. Don't play dumb." Angelica raises an eyebrow, confused on what her sister was doing.

"I don't understand what this is all about. Eliza, honey, please put the gun down."

"She's not going to put it down until you tell us what you saw the day of the shooting!"

"I didn't see shit, okay?! Fuck off!" There's another crash, and Theodosia yelps, Lafayette having to grab Angelica by the arm before she ran upstairs.

"Let's make this easier. I'm looking for Angelica Schuyler, The Marquis de Lafayette, and James Madison. They know something they shouldn't know. Government secrets and all."

"What are you going to do, huh? Kill them?" The voice laughs.

"Kill them? Oh, no! That's not even on my list of things to do. Scouts honor, I don't want to harm any of them!" Angelica frowns. The language or rather, the quote the man just said seemed.... Familiar....

_"Your just going to kill us once we open that door, you bitch." Alex had spat out, holding Aaron's hand. Angelica could tell it was slightly hurting Aaron, since Alex did have a very strong grip when he was scared. "What do you even want?!"_

_"Kill you? That's not even on my list of things to do. Scouts honor, I don't want to harm anyone in the room."_

Angelica blinks back the memory, only managing to catch the tail end of the conversation.

"Yeah, they came here a couple of hours ago. Angelica was talking about something but I couldn't understand her. They dropped their keys, left the dog," Shit, Buzzy! They had compleltly forgotten the poor dog upstairs in their scramble to run. "And dipped. They were headed twords town. I don't know where they went after that." It's silent for a couple of seconds before Angelica hears Theodosia heavily sigh in relief.

"Thank you for serving your country, Misses Burr." Angelica could almost imagine the sick slimey smile on the guy's face. "If you see them again, contact Eliza here. I'm sure she'd love to help."

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Thanks for dropping the gun, Eliza." There's no confirmation from Eliza, and Angelica hears soft footsteps leave the house.

"We'll contact you again if we need anything." Once they all hear the front door slam shut, and wait the extra couple of seconds for them to drive off, Angelica bolts up the stairs, gasping at the damage. There was lamps completely destroyed, one of the end tables were smashed against the wall, the couch was flipped over. Theodosia had a cut on her cheek she was currently trying to stop from bleeding by holding a wet paper towel over the cut.

"Theo-"

"I'm fine." She huffs, checking her cheek. "I need you three to sit your asses down and tell me exactly what you remember."


	20. Running in circles

_"Thomas, Lafayette, help me move this desk infront of the door. Angelica, open up the door over there, we'll get out through the tunnels-"_

_"Not so fast, George my friend." A booming voice comes through the door. It sounded... Familiar... But Angelica couldn't place the voice. Maybe it was because their tone was sharp, and their voice was deeper than it most likely normally was. "Either you and your friends in there surrender right now, or-" Angelica winces as a gun cocks, and several screams are let out. "We shoot and kill the rest of your lil staff members out here. Starting with... Pence."_

-

Angelica lays on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. It was around five in the afternoon, she had just woken up after a nap. She glances over to her phone, seeing the many messages from her mother, Eliza, John, and Hercules, sighing sadly.

Thanks to Hercules screwing around with all their phones Junior year of college (Honestly, he should have just become a technician instead of working at the white house. The man knew his way around technology better than politics.), All of their phones were virtually untraceable, which ment her mother and Eliza had no idea where she was. She pressed her finger into the sensor, unlocking the phone, and opened her messages.

Elizaaaaa: Angie, please, where are you?

Elizaaaaa: I'm sorry for being so rude yesterday, please, where are you, mom's freaking out

Elizaaaaa: Angelica, where are you, please awnser your phone, I can explain everything I just need you to come home, please come home Angie

Angelica stares at the messages for a while before scrolling through Laurens and Hercules' messages, not even bothering to check her mom's.

Lauralie: Angelica where the fuck are you and Laf?!

Lauralie: Angelica where the hell are you guys, are you okay??

Momules: Please tell Gilbert I'm sorry, Angie I didn't mean to say what I said, please tell him I'm sorry

Angelica frowns, typing up a response.

Angie!: First of all, don't curse at me, John Laurens. And second of all, your a complete asshole, Mulligan.

There's a couple of seconds before bubbles come up, and-

Momules: I know I'm an asshole, just tell Laf I'm sorry.

Angie!: And why should I, fuck face?

Momules: Please Angelica, I'm begging you, please. Tell him I'm sorry. Tell Laf I still love him-

Momules: and that I'm so sorry for what I said at the hospital. I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry. Tell him I love him.

Angelica stares at his message before clicking off, heading to her dad's number.

Angie!: Hey dad, how goes work?

PhillipMillup: Arnold tried to shut down Congress today, but guess what?

Angie!: What?

PhillipMillup: Rememeber the endangered species bill Alex was trying to pass before he dissapeared?

PhillipMillup: Since we haven't voted on it yet, Congress has to stay open. It can't close until we're done voting. I'm trying to filibuster it, seeing whose on our side while also not giving myself up.

Angelica squeals quietly into the blanket, grinning.

Angie!: keep filibustering it, dad. Try and get Congress not to vote on it. Make sure people stay confused, keep them on there toes.

"Your up early." Angelica looks up as her dad types up his message, staring at Lafayette.

"Oh, Laf, good afternoon." She sends a goodbye text to her father, hesitating when she remembers Hercules' text. "Has Hercules texted you?"

"Yeah, but I just blocked him after a while." Lafayette sits down beside her. "Is it bad I didn't want to listen to what he said?"

"Ppfftt, nah Laf, your super valid for not listening what he wants to say to you. HE broke up with YOU, or did he just forget about that?" She sets the phone down, deciding to not tell Laf about what Hercules had told her.

"Have you remembered anything else from that day?" Angelica nods.

"Nothing that really helps us, but yeah. George was trying to get us to barricade the doors, but I don't think we managed to close them in time.. I-I don't know, I can't remember."

"Lucky. I can't remember shit." He huffs. "Madison's still in the room, his leg froze up so-"

"Finally!" Madison plops down on the couch, Buzzy jumping onto the couch with Angelica and Laf. "I'm finally here!"

"Only took you a day and a half." Theodosia snorts, leaning against the couch. "You really need a cane, dude."

"How dare you-"

"Guys, guys, chill." Angelica says, leaning forward. "Have you remembered anything, Madison?"

"Alex yelling but he does that on a daily basis, I'm afraid. "

"So we basically have nothing?" Theodosia sighs, and Angelica nods.

"We're no closer to finding out where everyone is. I mean, unless Theodosia goes into work but- why are you smiling?"

"What if Theodosia went to work? Think about it! Theo works with- used to work with George directly!"

"I was nothing more than a glorified secretary, Washington only kept me around because he was too nice to fire me." Theodosia deadpans, and Madison crosses his arms.

"You worked with the president, writing off bills, taking confidential information-" Angelica pauses. "Taking confidential information... Holy shit, I have an idea."

"Isnt that treason?" Lafayette says, looking a bit nervous. "And doesn't treason get you killed?"

"If I get caught stealing, yes. But who says I'm going to get caught?"

"That's what whoever stole from us did!" Angelica remembers getting angry. Someone was stealing from them, she knew they were. "I had a list and everything, those little shits stole government information from us!"

"Wait, Angelica, you had a list?" Theodosia looks at her, and she nods proudly.

"Someone in that damn whitehouse was stealing information from us."

_"I have the papers you asked for, but I'm missing a couple, sir. It's like they've dissapeared, which is impossible, since you know how well I label and manage things."_

_"What are you missing?"_

_"Valuble information, sir." Angelica shuts the door behind her, walking up to the desk. The secret service were waiting outside like she had asked before she went in. "I think.. Well, I think someone stole it." Washington leans back in his chair._

_"What do you mean, Angelica?" She sets the folders down on his desk, displaying them out._

"I went to Washington about it first. We talked in his office, he warned me about telling anyone else. Thomas was one of the first people we brought in for a meeting. We told him about the problem and he promised to keep his mouth shut."

"Did papers continue to go missing?"

_"What?!" Angelica slammed her hands down on George's desk, who slightly jumps, not thinking she would do that. "What do you mean someone stole the pages- that's impossible! Litterally impossible, I made sure my door was locked last night, the binder was in a safe in Madison's office on purpose. Nobody except Madison and Jefferson knew it was there and we've already ruled them out, Alexander."_

"I put the papers in Madison's safe, and they still dissapeared. They can't call treason on us for taking stuff back."

"The papers that you gave me are still in my safe- or rather, they should be. I kept most of my stuff there about Thomas." Lafayette, Theodosia, and Angelica stare at Madison. "If Washington wasn't re-elected I wanted to become a scientest." He shrugs. "So I started studying Thomas' behaviour and patterns so I already knew what to do."

"We get those papers-" Lafayette starts, and Theodosia cuts him off.

"We can see whose on the list! Madison, your a genius! Tommorow I can take Madison with me-

"But he may get caught." Angelica says. "we need to play this properly." Lafayette looks between his phone and Madison, a grin splaying onto his face.

"Mon aime, doesn't James look exactly like mon-erm- Hercules?" Angelica looks between the two pictures, humming.

"Hercules' hair is longer, and Hercules is taller, but if we put him in a beanie...

"And gave him boots..."

"You want to dress me up? Isn't that a crime as well?" Lafayette shrugs, waving his hand.

"This just may work, Mon Amie. We'd need to go back to my apartment though, most of Hercules' clothes are there."

"Don't you two live together?" Lafayette shakes his head.

"Non. Just incase we messily broke up, we wouldn't be forced to live together until Hercules found his own place. I can loan you some of his clothes."

"This is either going to fail, or not." James says with a sigh.

"And it's not. Now, C'mon you big baby. We have to prepare you for tommorow."


	21. Hiding in plain sight

ames winces as Lafayette put's the earrings in his ear, grabbing onto his pants.

"Hold still, James!" Lafayette says, rubbing James' ear with water. "I'm almost done."

"The last time I got earrings in was Highschool, and that was because-Ow!- because Thomas didn't want to look stupid."

"Was that when he broke up with me, or when we were together? I thought he already had his ears peirced." James yelps as Lafayette put's in the other diamond earring, a grin on his face.

"It was when you guys were together. " James says, sliding far away from Lafayette. "He wanted me to get my ears peirced as well." Lafayette pats James head, headign to his own room to grab clothes. 

"You look like Hercules and it's fucking me up, man." Theodosia says, and James nods. 

"Hercules is my cousin. His mom and dad are my aunt and uncle." ANgelica stares at him. 

"Your related to Hercules?" James nods. 

"Suprised you didn't know, You know everything, Angelica." Lafayette runs back over, arms slightly full with clothes. 

"I was trying to find out what you should wear- Hercules looks-looked good in everything, really- but I found this!" He drops some clothes on the couch, ruffling through them before pulling some regular clothes out of the pile. He handed James a red shirt, with black pants and a long black coat. A beanie was shoved into the coat. "Boots are by the door."

"Let me go suffer by putting this on." James huffs, grabbing everything. "Bet it's not going to fit."

"James, you and Hercules are the same size. The only reason why we say you arnt is because you hunch over alot." James scoffs, but heads off to the bathroom to change, leaving the three in the living room to talk.

"So, you think they'll buy it?" Angelica says, and Lafayette shrugs.

"As long as James keeps on the beanie, we should be fine. James cuts his hair, Hercules does not. Hercs hair is all over the place and fluffy, while James keeps his hair nice and neat. Still fluffy, tho."

There's a groan from the other room, and James walks back in, a frown on his face. He looked exactly like Hercules Mulligan, albeit a little (or well, alot) shorter and slightly skinnier.

"Il est excellent!!" Lafayette squeals, clapping his hands. "You look exactly like Hercules!" James twirls a bit, long black coat dragging on the floor.

"Do I? I feel stupid."

"Just call everyone bro or guy and shorten your sentences, and deepen your voice, and you've gotten it!" Theodosia checks her watch, cursing.

"Fuck, we gotta go James. We're going to be late."

"We'll wait for you at the coffee shop down the way, James." Lafayette says, grabbing his keys.

"Just be careful you guys." Theodosia hugs both for them. "C'mon James, let's get to work!"  
-  
James walks through the White house, his heart pounding through his chest. He had left Theodosia at the second floor, as she wasn't allowed to come to the third floor. He had a moment of panick in the elevator, if he should check up on Martha, see if she was alright, but he knew she'd probably kick his ass for not staying on task. Besides, Martha was smart, and strong. She most likely went to Mount Vernon.

James didn't want to get her involved anyway. He strolled through the hallway, getting closer and closer to his office. He could feel the papers in his hands, it wasnt that difficult-

"Mulligan!" James jumps, turning quickly to stare at the man behind him. He was a tall white guy, with blond-ish hair, browm-ish eyes, and what looks like a permeant smirk on his face. He taps his hand against his arm. "I thought I told you to stay away from the republican side. You don't need to be bothered with their politics." James swallows harshly.

"I have a couple of things that NEED to get passed through to Congress, si-er- dude." A frown twist onto the guy's face, and as the guy looks up at the ceiling in anger, James finally remembers who he's talking to.

Benedict Arnold, the asshole who constantly bullied him and Alex their first year here until Alexander manned up and nearly beat the shit out of him. James steps back away from him as Benedict steps forward, grabbing him by the shirt.

"If you goddamn try to get it through to Congress I will make sure to end your life in the worst way possible, do you fucking understand?!" James nods and stumbles back as Benedict shoves him into the wall, straightening his shirt. "Good, great. Good boy." Benedict pats him on the head harshly before walking off, James following him with his eyes.

"Weirdo." He mumbles under his breath, before continuing to his office. He passes by a storage closet and feels someone grab him, covering his mouth so he couldn't speak and dragging him in.

"Madison! Madison! Dude, fucking chill!" James fights back though. Whoever had him KNEW who he was- HE could get killed! "James goddamn Madison!" He glances back at the person, slightly calming down when he sees Hercules. Eliza and Laurens was in the closet as well, Maria sitting beside Eliza, holding her hand. James shoves away from Hercules.

"Listen, I don't want to fight you Hercules-"

"James..."

"But I goddamn will. You know non of this shit that's going on is right! I don't know why you guys just suddenly got pissed off at us- I mean holy shit, Eliza, you pointed a fucking GUN at Theodosia!" He clears his throat, and Hercules jumps in before he could finish.

"I know, okay. We've been assholes." He starts, and James rolls his eyes.

"Says the man who broke up with Lafayette at the fucking hospital, when he needed you the MOST." Hercules winces.

"I know, we've been assholes, okay? But it's for a good reason." When James doesn't say anything, Hercules continues. "When we came back after the meeting at the Capitol, we were informed that Alex, Thomas, Peggy, Aaron, and George had gone missing. Trust me when I say I was the first one trying to find Alex and Aaron, but Benedict Arnold came to us.

He- somehow- had a written note from Washington stating he was vice president. I called bullshit, but his little lackey Andre confirmed. We tried to continue searching while you guys were in the hospital, but Arnold didn't let us. He threatened..." Hercules takes a deep breath.

"He threatened to kill you guys if we continues our research into what happened. We're working for him not because we want to, Madison. It's because we have to. That's why i-i broke up with Laf and Dolly stopped talking with you and Eliza blew off Angelica. We cut contact to make sure you guys didn't get hurt."

"Speaking of which..." Laurens looks at him. "Why are you in Hercules' clothes? Is Laf back at the apartment?" James looks at them.

"I-" He frowns. If they really were being threatened, they still could have told them about this. They could have HELPED. "I'm not allowed to tell you why I'm here. I just need some papers from a safe in my office, which means I need Hercules to stay in here." Hercules nods.

"As long as you do something for me." James raises an eyebrow, and Hercules pulls a envelope out of his pocket. "Give this to Lafayette? Please, I'm sure Angelica didn't tell him what I said. I just- I need him to know I'm sorry." James takes the envelope, shoving it into the coat pocket.

"I'll think about it. You really hurt his feelings." James opens the door, glancing around. "I'll.... See you guys when this is all over, hopefully."

"Be careful James." Eliza says, and James nods.

"Of course." He slips out the door, heading to his office once more. He unlocks the door and slides in, nearly running to the safe under his desk. He puts in the code and opens the door, sighing with relief at the binder.

It was still chock full of Angelica's notes about the theft, and who could have done it. Now all he needed to do was get back out the white house holding a suspicious binder. He could do that. He takes a deep breath before standing up. No sweat.


	22. Am I a dad??- Alexander Hamilton, probably

Alexander stares at the dog. The dog stares back. He tilts his head. The dog tilts his head back.

"Alex, what the fuck are you doing?" Thomas asks, looking over at the shorter man. They had just finished getting the dogs in the bath after a particularly muddy day. Leave it to Fredrick to return the dogs to them complelty covered in mud. 

"I'm trying to come up with a name for this guy." The dog had helped them in wrestling the other dogs to the tub. It had growled at yipped at the dogs, making them calm down as Alex and Thomas bodily picked them up and carried them.

"If you name him, you'll get attached."

"I already am attached to him, he's cute." A scoff, and Alex hears Thomas sit up behind him.

"Cuter than me?" Alex feels his face start to burn and he looks back at Thomas, a mock grin on his face.

"Mmm, maybe." Thomas gasps, looking offended.

"How dare you!" Alex laughs. "I thought we had something, Alexander. Thought I was special." Alex wipes the tears from his eyes, grinning at Thomas.

"I think I'm going to name the dog Sam." Thomas frowns at Alex, who pats him on the cheek, pulling away when the door creaks open. They both stand up, their flight or fight modes going haywire.

"Alex..? Are you in here? My dad said he sent you down here and uhm, I just wanna know if your okay.." Alexander calms down, a smile sliding onto his face as William comes into veiw.

"Hey, Will! I'm good." He stumbles as William runs full speed into him, hugging him. "Sorry, your dad just kinda threw us down here. You good?"

"No." He sniffles, and Alex pulls him over to the wall, sitting down with him. He nods to Thomas, who closes the door and sits down beside them. Even if they walked out that door they wouldn't manage to get competly out of the basement, since the door heading up was locked. 

"Hye hey, whats wrong? What happened?" Williams quiet, and Alexander runs his hand through Williams hair. "You can tell me. It's okay.." 

"Alex.... Shit- His back his bleeding, Alexander." Thomas gently touches William's back, who flinches away. "We gotta wrap this up." Alex looks down at William, gently patting him on the chest.

"We gotta clean your back off, okay? Cmon, sit on the floor." With some difficulty they sit him on the floor, gently pulling his shirt off.

"Jesus-Fuck.." Williams back was a mess of blood and bruises. His front side, nearer twords his ribs, were bruised badly. Alex knew how broken ribs felt, and hoped to God the boy didn't have broken ribs.

"Thomas, use his shirt- What's left of his shirt- to clean his back. I'll go to our room and grab the sheets off of my bed." They had found the room after exploring the basement. It was a nice little room with two beds, and a fireplace. Yeah, most of the wood Fredrick threw down for them to use was wet, or was small, and sometimes they had to cuddle for warmth, but it was a room. Alex rushes to it, grabbing the sheets off of his bed, shoving the clothes that were on it (Atleast Fredrick was nice enough to get clothes tailored for them, although when they wore them they looked like eighteenth century pesants.) onto the floor, before running back to the other room, ripping up the sheet.

Thomas was washing Williams back, every single time he gently pressed the wet cloth onto the poor boys back he'd mewl in pain, and that broke Alex's heart. Sam was laying beside the boy, letting William grip onto his fur. Everytime the boy cried out, Sam licked his hand, trying to make him feel better in the only way he knew how to.

"I got the sheets. Have you cleaned his back all the way?" Thomas nods, his face full of confusion and worry. "I know how to wrap them up, but I need to make sure he doesnt have any broken ribs." Alex gets scared as Thomas presses against the bruises on Williams chest. Would William be okay? Would they have to beg Fredrick into giving them something for his pain? Alex grabs onto the dog tags he had on, taking a deep breath. He could almost hear Georges voice telling him to calm down, and asses the situation. He hears a hiss of pain when Thomas touches a nearly black bruise on Williams right side, and Alex files that down as a broken rib. The rest of the bruises yeild nothig, and Alexander takes another deep breath. 

"Okay, it hurts right here, Alex." Thomas points to the bruise. "I've cleaned it off a bit more, and his back isnt bleeding as heavily as it was before, so you should be good to wrap him up." Alex nods, first dipping the ripped sheets in water before coming back. 

"This may sting, but you gotta be brave, okay? Alex says, and William nods, his eyes tired. Alex gently wraps William up with the first sheet, using the second to bandage up his ribs. "There we go.." Alex mumbles, tightening the second sheet. He ties the ends in a tight knot, looking over at the boy, who drowsily looks back at him. "Cmon, you need some rest so your back can heal those injuries."

"I'll carry him." Thomas says, picking William up. "But I do need an explanation, Alexander."

"I'll give you one when we put him to bed, now move."

: :

Peggy sneezes, shaking her head a bit. She had a small fever, and Aaron was doing the best he could taking care of her and still doing the farm work and whatever else Fredrick had given them. The crazy monarch had been running the two ragged since they got here, and Aaron was just ready to collapse and not get up. 

"I'll be fine, Aaron." Peggy winces as her head starts hurting, moving away from Aaron as he tries to check her temprature again, grabbing the chicken feed. "It's probably a small cold, I'll be fine." Peggy got sick very easily back at her home.

It was just something that happened. Here in London, where it was raining almost every day (She swore Fredrick jsut waited until it was raining to force them outside), she got sick easier. She had been coughing and sneezing since monday, and it was friday, atleast Aaron thought it was friday. It was hard keeping track of the days when you had no watch or cellphone. Peggy coughs harder, stopping, before collapsing on the ground, Aaron running over. Her head was spinning, she felt so hot, yet she could feel the cool air against her skin. 

"Peggy, are you okay?!" Aaron helps her onto her knees, holding her close. "I can get you water- I think we still have some left-" Peggy blinks, her vision blurring. "Peggy, hey, open your eyes, Peggy!"


	23. Sickness and Bad Memories

When Peggy opens her eyes again, she notices she ws no longer outside. It was raining outside, and she breifly gets worried for Aaron, turning to her right. George was sitting by the fire in a old looking chair, reading a ripped up book. He gently turns the page, humming.

"George...?" Peggy mumbles, and George shuts his book, looking over. 

"Margereta, how are you feeling?" He places his book down and walks over as she tries to pull herself up, feeling even worse when she sits up.

"Like absolute shit, George." She mumbles, coughing. "Wheres Aaron?"

"He's been confined to the kitchen downstairs. Fredrick didn't want anyone else getting sick."

"I just have a-" She feels a shiver up her spine and swallows harshly. "I just have a simple cold!" George sighs, sitting on the bed.

"Margereta, you've been out for three days." He says, feeling her forehead. "You have a high fever, you caught it from your clothes being continuously wet. Not to mention you guys were sleeping in the barn with the cows. All that bacteria wasn't good for you." He pushes her back down, covering her back up. "Get some more rest, please. I don't have any medicine, so.."

"Your doin the best you can, George." Peggy chuckles, wincing as her right side begins to throb in pain. "What did King fuckface say about me passing out?" George shrugs, glancing out the window.

"Aaron said he was pissed, but his son, Augustus, he was the one that sent you up here. I managed to bargin for Aaron, but other than that, we're still complelty cut off from the outside world, Alex, and Thomas." She places a hand on his knee, deeply sighing.

"I'm sure Alex and Thomas are okay. Their big boys, George. I heard a rumor their working for the dogs, and thats litterally the most easiest thing in the world. Alex does love dogs."

"But-"

"Shhh." Peggy yawns. "It'll be fine, okay?" He seems comforted by her words, petting her gently on the cheek. 

"Get some sleep Margereta."

"Jus call me Peggy." She mumbles, before slipping off into a dreamless sleep.

: :

Alex leans against the bed, his eyes watching the fire in the fireplace crackle and flip, adding another log as the fire starts to go out.

"Alexander?" He glances back at the bed, seeing Thomas sitting up staring at him. "What are you doing up this late.." He hears the bed creak as Thomas shuffles over to him, sitting beside him on the cold floor. 

"I couldnt sleep. This happens sometime at home, you should get back to bed." Alex mumbles, poking the fire with a stick. "I'm sorry if I had woken you up." He had woken in tears and quiet sobbing, his hands clamed shut over his mouth as to not wake up William and Thomas.

"Not really, I guess you can say I can't really sleep either." Thomas leans against his arms with a sigh, staring at the ceiling. "A lot has happened in the past four weeks of us being here." Alex nods. It would be a month soon, he couldn't believe that most things had become a routine of sorts. He missed his bed. He missed his friends and George and Martha and Washette with his laughter and Nelly with her giggles and Columbus with his attitude and- Before he knew it he was crying again.

"I miss them." He whispers. "Alot." Thomas nods, seemingly curling up. It looked weird for the taller man to look that small.

"I miss my daughter. Uusally during the summer time, like this, I'd be teaching her how to drive."

_Broken bones wern't the only thing Alex had gotten out of that car crash._

"We'd go driving around my mom and- my moms farm." If Alex hadn't been paying attention, he wouldn't have caught the slip up Thomas had had. "She's actually pretty good at it."

"My mom taught me how to drive when I was a kid. She told me I had her genes for driving, and I believed her. I just... Let's just say I'm glad she's not here to see the crash I had."

"Crash- right, that car crash." Thomas looks over at him. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Alex turns away, and Thomas goes quiet for a couple of seconds before speaking. "If you tell me what happened, I'll tell you why I don't call my- Why I don't call Peter my father." 

"You first." Alex says, and Thomas nods.

"Of course, where do you want me to start?" 

"At the beginning, of course." Thomas giggles along with Alexander for a while before clearing his throat, sitting up.

"My dad... Peter.. You gotta understand, Alex, he wasnt exactly the nicest person. I had... Seven siblings...-"

"Had..?" Thomas looks away.

"They died. I only have four siblings still alive. Jane, who has a wife, Mary, whose married and living in france, Elizabeth, who stays with my mother, and Randolph, who live with my mom as well. Dont pity me. I didn't know the other three that well, they died when I was younger- But... Like I said, my dad wasnt the best person. We had to learn how to be respectful, and quiet as kids, since my dad didn't like loud noises. We stayed in our rooms when he got drunk, and if it got too bad, we ran to James' house, and stayed there."

_"Yeah, Thomas used to come to my house alot when we were kids. I didn't understand why, my mom never told me, and neither has Thomas, but that's how we became friends." Madison smiles at Alex as they sit on the couch in Alex's house, drinking to celebrate him getting the job in the White House. "You'll grow to like him- or well, tolerate him, you big meanie!" Alex laughs as Madison tackles him, and they fake fight for a while before their movie comes back on._

"When my dad got angry, he threw things. Mom said it was because his dad used to do that, but..." Thomas huffs, staring at the fire. "He broke Elizabeth, Alexander. She's mentally handicapped because that asshole decided to get physical with us. I took the brunt of the beating's, I mean, I was the older brother, but I couldn't hold out that long." 

"Thomas-" Thomas takes a shuddering breath before continuing, and Alex realises he's telling him because Thomas trust Alex. That makes his heart burn with joy, and anger at Peter Jefferson.

"We went to France the next year. I told James I'd be okay, it was only a year, but the beating's just got worse. That's when my mom..."

"When your mom.. what..?" Alex leans closer to Thomas, who looks over at him.

"That's when my mom killed him." Alex's eyes widden, he did NOT see that coming. He thought Thomas's mother was going to call the police, or run away, but to kill her husband? Damn. "She strangled him with a rope from the servants closet and strung him up. She had me forge a note and the police believed it and his death was ruled a scuicide. We left a couple of days after his funeral. My mom had him creamated and threw the ashes into the Potamac."

"She was..." Alex sees Thomas look over at him in fear, and he grins. "He got what he deserved." Thomas's face splits into a smile, and he nods. 

"He did, I agree." He chuckles, looking at the fire again. "Now, about the crash.." Alex nods, knowing the question was going to come soon after Thomas finished his story.

"The police ruled in my favour, I had the right away the whole time but.." Alex looks away. "The family never forgave me. I had- was driving home from a party at Laf's apartment. I wasn't drunk, Hercules wouldn't have let me leave if I was. I had only taken a couple of sips when I first got there, but after that I didn't drink any more."

"The family blamed you because of that?" Alex nods.

"I was heading home. The song on the radio was one that I hadn't heard since I had stepped foot in america, and I was singing along to it. The light was green, and I drove through but-"

_Alex doesnt exactly remember when he was hit, only that when he woke up, he had blood in his mouth._

"I was knocked out when they hit me. When I woke up, I was upside down. I couldnt.. It was like my tounge had swelled up in my mouth, I couldn't make a sound."

_He couldn't speak, or scream, or even cry. He just... sat there._

"I felt so powerless. After a while, I heard sirens, and I managed to get out of my seatbelt and crawl out of the car. I felt so scared, Thomas. I couldn't feel my hands, my head was ringing, I felt like I was going to black out."

_He crawls a little bit more out of his wrecked car and collapses, his eyes barely staying open. Everything was still muffled, the car alarm was still going off. Everything hurt._

"From what the doctors told me when I woke up again, I should NOT have been alive, but I am."

"And I'm glad you are." Alex's face turns a small shade of red as Thomas looks over at him. "Who else could I have fun arguments with?" Alex gasps like he's offended, looking at him.

"How dare you??" They giggle like school boys before Alex leans against Thomas, watching the fire with him. "You know, Thomas.." He looks down at Alex, who smiles at him. "I'm glad your here with me." He smiles back.

"Yeah Alex. Same here."


	24. Interrogation time- Oh mister Church!

Angelica flips through the diffrent pages of the binder, a grin on her face. 

"Yes, yes yes yes yes YES!" She squeals, hugging it. "Everythings here! Oh thank god, James, if I wasnt married, I'd kiss you right now!" James steps back, looking worried. He did NOT want to piss off Angelicas husband, John Church. 

Angelica had managed to get a text message off to him, ordering him to stay the HELL away from New York and to stay at their house in london, and to text her about anything that happened. So far he was texting her about some day to day stuff that happened at the palace, like how Fredrick had bragged to him in private about beating his own son until he bleed(Angelica had words to hand to Fredrick. Really.Harsh.Words.), and how he sent his own daughter and sister away to Russia so they, quote on quote, wouldn't get in the way of his plan.

"Let's just focus on the binder right now, love." Lafayette says, sitting beside her. They were back at Theodosia's house, Buzzy laying against Thomas's purple jacket again. Angelica knew the dog knew they were TRYING to find her owner, but they didn't know where to start looking. Hopefully with this binder, they could find out who to ambush and interrogate first. "Whose the first two names on your list?"

"Let's see..." She flips for a while before getting to the list, glancing down it. Many names were of republicans, and many names were crossed out. There was only five names still at the top of the list that she had triple circled and underlined twice. "Benedict Arnold, Thomas Conway, Charles Lee, John Adams, John Andre. We can cross out Lee, I only left him on cause he pissed me off."

"Which leaves the two people James saw on his trip there, Conway, and Adams." Lafayette says, humming. "Did you see either Conway or Adams when you went to the offices that day, James?"

"No, when I walked past his office Andre was in there. It was like his entire office had been cleaned out and replaced with Andre's stuff."

"And our offices?" Angelica asks, and James sighs. "Cleaned out too. I saw Eliza and the others though, I think they have our stuff, Eliza's bookbag looked like it was full of those snow globe things you collect, Angelica. Hercules also.." He grabs the envelope in his pocket, handing it to Lafayette. "He wanted me to give you this. He said he was sorry for being an asshole, they all apologized."

"On what grounds?" Theodosia frowns. "Eliza pointed a damn gun in my face." Lafayette stares at the note in his hands before shoving it into his pocket.

"They said they'd been threatened by Arnolds and Andre, but I didn't buy it in the slightest. I think Hercules was really sorry-"

"If he wants to apologize he can do it after we find our friends." Lafayettes voice is cold, quiet. He sounds upset, but at the same time resigned. "Right now, we focus. Where does Adams live? We can visit him first." Angelica flips through the book again- she'd scribbled down the adresses of several of them from time to time to make sure she knew exactly where they were- and stops at Adams resume. Right, she had snatched this off his desk one day while he wasnt paying attention.

"3051 M St, Washington, D.C." Angelica rattles off, and Laf grabs the keys to Theodosias car.

"We go there then." He says, turning to leave. "Let's go."

"Laf, we should really talk-" James starts, but goes silent when Angelica yanks him over.

"Let Lafayette deal with this himself, James." She hisses into his ear. "He's a big boy. Plus, you know how he is with feelings. He doesnt come to someone until he's processed it himself."

"But I'm worried about him!" James complains, and Angelica sighs. "I am too, but right now, we make sure he doesnt do anything stupid and that he stays on the right track, okay?"

"Okay.." Angelica let's go of him as they follow Theodosia out to the car. "Just.. Can we make sure he doesnt hurt himself?"

"Yeah, of course. Now get in the car, we have a long-ish drive."

-

Angelica get's out the car, pulling Lafayette's hoodie more over her head. They had stopped by Lafayettes apartment again to borrow some more clothes to wear, since Angelica was using Theodosias, and James was mainly in Hercules's clothes. She pulls the sweatpants up again, tying it up for the fourth time.

"This is the place." She says, looking over at Theodosia and the others. "Atleast, that's what his resume says."

"Hopefully he's here." Lafayette mutters, looking both ways before crossing the street. Angelica waits as a couple of cars drive by before crossing the street as well, holding the binder tightly in her arms. That was the LAST peice of evidence they had that SOMETHING was going on. If she lost it she didn't think she'd ever forgive herself. Laf rings the doorbell twice, stepping back as someone makes their way to the door. A young looking light skinned woman awnsers the door, and Angelica remembers that Abigail was younger than Adams by nine years. 

"Abigail?" Abigails eyes widden, and she rushes to hug Angelica.

"Angelica! Holy crap, I thought you were dead!" Angelica pulls away, staring at her in concern. 

"Why did you think I was dead? What the fuck Abby?" Abigail glances around before tugging Angelica inside, letting the others walk in before shutting the door.

"John's dead. My John, not yours." Angelica's eyes widden, but Abigail continues. "Single gunshot wound to the head. They said he was killed when those shooters were in the White house, but like I was telling John, your husband, Angelica-"

"Johns here?!"

"In the parlour-" Angelica pushes past her, nearly running to the parlour. She hadn't seen her husband in so long; He had moved to London to be nearer to his sick and dying mother, and since Angelica was a senior advisor for Washington, she couldn't go with him. 

"Johnny!" She all but jumps into his arms, kissing the man, who confusidly kisses her back. "Oh, I've missed you so much! What the hell are you doing here- I thought I told you to stay AWAY from Washington!"

"Ah, no, you told me to stay away from New York." John cheekily says, pulling his wife close. "You never said I couldn't come to Washington." Angelica swats his arm, a small playful frown appearing on her face. 

"Your lucky I'm so nice."

"Jay-Cee! What a pleasure to meet you again!" Lafayette walks over to the couple, shaking Jay's hand with a smile. "Suprised to see you here." Jay nods at James, who only nods back.

"Suprised to see you guys here. Glad you are here though. I thought Abigail here knew where you were, so I've been trying to get information out of her."

"Why do you need us?" Angelica steps back, one hand going to the knife in the sweatpants pocket, and Jay raises his hands.

"Nothing bad, I promise babe! Or well, it is bad when you think about it but-"

"Whats wrong?" James says, and Jay takes a deep breath before speaking.

"I know where Washington and your friends are."


	25. Finding their friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double 2 chapters today!!

"You do?!" James had never seen Angelicas eyes light up as fast as they did in that second. "Where are they?!"

"First, babe, calm down." Jay grabs her by the shoulders. "Take a deep breath in, and out." He waves his hand to the couches, looking over at Abigail. "Abby, I know we're using your house, and I'm terribly sorry about that. Can you make us some tea, love?"

"Of course I can. Just stay here, I'll make some lavender tea." James sits down beside Lafayette, who huffed. 

"Spill the metaphorical beans, Jay-Cee. How do you know whwere they are?" Jay pushes his wife down onto the couch before sitting down himself, clearing his throat.

"As you all know, I work in the British parliment. instead of being elected in like all the rest, my family has served the crown for as long as the crown has existed. Of course, my family did help with the american revolution by descreetly going behind the ruling monarchs back and handing information off to the general of the army here in america, but it was for a good cause." Jay chuckles. "Recently, my family has been keeping eyes on both George and Fredrick. Their the two biggest leaders since the american revolution, and it's getting bad. George openly opposed Fredrick, and Fredrick openly hated George. I was charged in keeping track of Fredrick-"

"Mon aime, not to be rude, but what the FUCK does this have to do with our friends?!" Lafayette frowns, and Jay huffs.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there!" He says, continuing. "I was charged in keeping track of Fredrick, aka, making sure he didn't do anything stupid. About a mouth or two ago, Fredrick made the trip across the atlantic to Canada, somewhere he rarely visits. That's when the bombing happened, and the missing papers started, correct?"

"How did you know about the missing documents?" Angelica asks at the same time Lafayette says,

"How did you know about the bombing?"

"We had a spy on the inside watching George. His name was Ollie, Alex hired him. Poor boy was killed during the shooting."

_As Angelica fought with the man infront of her holding a gun, she saw a younger boy on the ground outside. A name came to her- Ollie- and before she could move again, the assailent had knocked her to her feet. They slam the butt of the gun into her head, and Angelica saw stars. She weakly kicks at them, but the pain was too much, and she passed out, barely registering the needle that was inserted into her neck._

"He managed to get a message off to us before he got shot. We put two and two together and knew Fredrick must have been in the middle of it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Angelica asks, and Jay sighs.

"I love you babe, but we didn't know if they had got to you. I came here to break you out of whatever jail they had put you in- They are seriously looking for you guys- but I see that you guys have been doing quite well on your own."

"They've been staying with me." Theodosia says, taking a cup of tea from Abigail, who places the cups on the table infront of them. "I've been making sure nobodies found out about them." Jay nods.

"Thank you abigail. Nice job, Mrs.Burr. I've been staying in London so far, poking around and trying to find out if anyone in the palace knew where they were when Fredrick came to me. He was dead drunk,couldn't get a word out of him at first until he spilled the beans and told me he had to call a doctor for his prisoners. I asked him why, and he told me one of them, a girl, had gotten sick, and that she was staying with Washington for the time being, because he didnt want anyone else getting sick. He's moving the rest of his prisoners to the tower to isolate them." Angelica gasps slightly.

"Peggys sick..?"

"So sick that she needs a doctor, yes." Jay says. "I need all your help in saving your friends, but we have a small problem."

"What's the problem, Jay?" James asks, and Jay huffs. 

"We'll have to take a ship to London. Their screening everyone at the airport, and plus you guys are now FBI's most wanted, since you guys know what really happened."

"And if we take a avion they might catch us." Lafayette says, and Jay nods. "We will have to be smart about this then..."

"Thats why your taking a ship there. A frieght ship, my family owns the company. It'll take two weeks, so by the time we get there, we'll know what Peggy has."

"What if she has something bad..? I mean, we don't have an actual way to save them once we get there, If Peggys really really sick, then we won't be able to move her." Angelica says, looking over at her husband, who was grinning. "Why are you smiling, this isnt a smiley thing??"

"Remeber when I told you he sent his sister and daughter away to Russia?"

"Yeah why?"

"His sister can legally take over the throne if she so pleases. It's her birthright, technically."

"Dosent Fredrick have two sons? One of them is older, right?"

"One is almost eighteen, the other is only ten. Caroline is thirty eight, she's old enough to take control. You guys will be watching Fredrick and things like that while I go to Russia and bring Caroline and Amelia home."

"Will they even come with you? Do they trust you?"

"Amelia is twenty three, I've known her since her mother died." Angelica raises an eyebrow, looking over at her husband, who huffs. "And yes, we did have an affair when we were younger, okay?" James chokes on his coffee, looking away. 

"Anyway!" Lafayette says, a smile on his face. "When is the ship getting here? How are we getting on?"

"Shipping crate and in an hour." Jay says. "You all will be placed in a shipping contanier with your things and set onto the ship." He rubs the back of his neck. "Our ships have been getting looked over since we've got here, so you'll have to stay in the container till we set off."

"We won't be hurt or anything?"

"As long as you guys don't more around to much. You'll be fine. Now, you guys get back to Laf and Theodosias house and get some clothes. It's going to be a very, very long trip."


	26. In sickness and in health... more so sickness...

Peggy coughs, shivering as she curled up more under the covers. It had been about two weeks, and she still wasn't doing well. Instead of getting better, like George had hoped, she seemingly got worse.

"Ge-george..." She coughs, feeling George pat her gently on the back.

"The doctor is coming today, I promise, their sending someone today." He mumbles, placing a wet cloth onto her forehead. George was working over time trying to make sure she didn't get too hot or too cold, and yet she was burning up. He slept on a chair beside the bed most nights, Peggy feeling horrible for taking his bed. "How do you feel?" He asked her this each day.

"Not good." She chuckles, coughing again.

"Don't do that." He says, a small smile on his face. "You need to rest, Margereta."

"How many times have I told you? Just call me Peggy." She mumbles, and George huffs.

"I'm sorry, Margereta, I physically can't do that." He laughs softly. "I know you as that, I can't call you by your middle name now. That would make me less of a dad." A knock comes to the door, and George looks over as a doctor walks inside. He was wearing a face mask, handing George one before clearing his throat.

"I'm Doctor Andy Knepp, I'm the family doctor for the King. I heard she was sick?" Peggy coughs and George nods, moving out of the way as the doctor takes out a stethoscope, placing the cold part onto Peggys chest. "Breathe in for me love?" Peggy only manages to breath in a little before breaking out into coughing.

"Ow, ow, ow." Peggy mumbles, coughing again. The doctors hums, pulling a light and a stick out of his bag.

"Say Ahh." 

"Ahh?" Knepp looks down her throat, nodding a bit.

"How have you been feeling so far? Whats your symptoms?"

"erm-"

"Vomiting, constant headaches, cold and heat flashes, and she has no appetite sometimes." George says, ticking it off on his fingers.

"It seems like you might have pneumonia, although I'm not quite sure. two in ten adults get it each year. Tell me, when was the last time you got a vaccine?"

"When I was, uh, twelve, I think? We stopped getting them after a while, Dad got too into his work and Mom forgot." The doctor huffs, standing up.

"Since you never got a vaccine, which your supposed to get when you turn eighteen, pneumonia will be hitting you harder than it would anyone else. I reccomend getting lots of sleep, and eating food and drinking water. The best I can say is taking herbs from the royal garden to heal you."

"Herbs?" George didn't looked convinced, and the doctor chuckles.

"I know it sound stupid, but mostly herbs help. I recommend, ah, astragalus, echinacea, ginger, goldenseal and licorice root, which you should be able to find in the Royal gardens. Have the chef in the kitchen grind them up very fine and put it in tea or soup, whatever she'll be drinking, and it should help with the headaches and vomiting."

"That would be nice to stop vomiting." Peggy mumbles, and Knepp nods.

"Right now Fredricks feeding you what most peasents of the eightenth century would have eaten each day. Potatoes, cheese, bread, eggs, jam sometimes, your drinking milk or water with your food; I know it sound healthy, but coming off a rich diet of processed foods and the, ah, other stuff Americans eat is very unhealthy. Processed foods contain more carbs than regular non processed foods. Since all the food you're being fed is home grown with no pestisides and miminal treatment to keep animals and the like away from it, It's much, much healthier than the things American's normally eat on a daily basis."

"I'm healthy though, and I've been eating the same thing's she has." George tries to argue, and Knepp nods again.

"You've been somewhere dry, and away from the elements unlike you friend here. I assume you've been eating healthier than your friends before this whole thing started, correct?"

"I didn't like eating unhealthy foods, I like to stay lean."

"Thats one thing this whole stay is going to get you. Skinny as a twig." Knepp starts putting his things away, writing down the herbs he'll need. "Use these herbs like I said, and she should start getting better. If not, then get someone- anyone, just not Fredrick- to contact me again. I should have the right medicine for you in my lab. For now, stay in bed, get some rest, alright?"

"Thanks man." Peggy smiles, and he nods, knocking on the door to be let out.

"Stay safe. I'll see if I can bargin your friends up here, which should be easy. They came into contact with you, which means they may be infected and will need to be quarantined for the time being, which means I'll be placing you and your friends on house arrest." Georges heart swelled with joy at that. He would be able to see Alexander again! Thomas as well, but he was more worried about Alex. He hoped the man was alright.

: :

"So, why are we being moved? Did you hear anything the guy said, Thomas?" Alex asks, following the guard across the empty court-yard. He glanced around a little bit, taking in the sights of the outside world. For a second, he breathed, smelling the fresh bread someone was cooking outside the palace walls and hearing children scream and laugh from a game they were playing. He wished he could be one of the children outside the walls.

"I think he said someone was sick? Will, do you know?" William was sitting on Sams back, leaning against the big dogs fur. The dog had blatently refused to stay inside the cages like the other dogs, and nearly took of a guards hand when they tried to muzzle it. So, Sam got to come along with them.

"My dads been ranting that one of your friends were sick. She caught something that was contageous, and because you guys are her friends, you might have it. Doctor Knepp put you all in quarantine for now." Peggy. The poor girl had caught something and was now bedridden, most likely.

"Jesus, this reminds me of Madison." Thomas laughs as the guards unlock the tower doors. "Always getting sick. The dude can never be just, healthy for once."

"Remember his voice after he got over his cold two years ago?" They both laugh. "Jesus, he was scary."

"Even I was confused on where the hell that deep ass voice he had came from, and I've been friends with him for forever!"

"Alright! Enough chit chat!" The guard infront of them frown, crossing his arms. "You two-three, I guess- have been confined to this tower for the next two weeks. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, sure." Alex crosses his arms, and the guard rolls his eyes.

"I don't give a fuck where you work. You will be still helping with the royal guardens. If we see you trying to escape from the royal gardens, we have been given order to shoot and kill on site. Do you understand?" Both Alex and Thomas nods, and the guard starts to leave. "Fuck off then." He opens the metal door and shuts it behind him, the door clicking to signify its locked. Alex looks over at Thomas, and huffs.

"We should try and find the others then, yeah?"

"Thats the plan."


	27. George!!

Alexander walks along the hallway, glancing out the window ever so often.

"The veiw isnt going to all of a sudden change, Alexander, you do know that, right?" Thomas chuckles, and Alex rolls his eyes.

"I know, I'm just trying to see where in the castle we exactly are. I've been studying this place's, uh... architecture- well, I was studying it- back in Washington. It was mainly a thing to keep my mind preoccupied while doing physical therapy, but honestly, I started to want to come here to Britan and see the place myself. It's so big here, did you know that this place, Windsor Castle aparently has over a thousand rooms?? I mean, holy shit, how many-" Thomas listens to Alex prattle on about the palace, looking down at William, who giggles.

"He really likes this place, doesnt he?" William whispers, sitting up against Sam. The dog seemed to enjoy giving the boy a ride around, his tail wagging behind him.

"Yeah, once Alexander finds out the history behind a place he gets wrapped up in looking up everything about it. He did that with my house, Montecello." Thomas grins. "Thats why I love him."

"And thats-" Alexander stops, making Thomas bumps into him. 

"Ow, why'd you stop you prick-"

"George!" Alex sprints off, Sam running after him, Thomas grabbing William at the last second so the boy didn't go flying off the dog. 

"Alex- hold on- wait!" Thomas shifts William in his arms to hold him better before sprinting off after Alex, William giggling. "Wait for me you absolute--" He slides to a stop. "Prick- Washington..." Alex was curled up in Washingtons embrace, George holding him close.

"I've missed you." George mumbles to Alex, and Alexander nods, pulling away. 

"Are you okay?" He smiles, and George chuckles. 

"I should be asking you two that." Thomas smiles, holding out his hand to shake Georges hand, and yelping as the man pulls him in a gentle hug instead. Sam was sitting beside Alex, his tail working overtime." Thomas, nice to see you too. Whose this?" Alex messes up Williams hair, looking at George with a smile.

"George, meet William Henry. William Henry, meet George Washington. My dad." George shakes Williams hand, a small smile on his face. "We patched him up when he came to us hurt, and he's been staying with us ever since. This one here is Sam, he kinda helped us keep the dogs in line."

"They put you with the dogs?" George frowns, and Alex nods.

"My fault really, I guess. I called Fredrick a bitch and he didn't like that. We're fine now, this place is much warmer than down in the basement- but that doesnt matter right now. We heard Peggy was sick?" George nods, a small frown on his face.

"Aaron's with her now, we just finished having lunch. Follow me."

: :

Angelica lets Lafayette fix her shirt, shifting from foot to foot. 

"Mon Aime, please stop moving around while I am trying to fix your little ruffle."

"I'm nervous, Laf!" She says, wincing as Lafayette grabs both her shoulders, forcing her to stand still. They were at her and Jay's summer home, in London. "What if they see straight through my disguise?"

"Lot's of men cant't grow facial hair and have high voices. Like James."

"Hey!" James frowns, crossing his arms. How dare you, I do NOT have a high voice! And I can grow facial hair you asshole!" Lafayette completly ignores him, tying Angelica's ruffle.

"What I mean, love, is that it's going to be a-okay. Nobody will notice. Your chest is pound up, so you don't look like a woman, and your hair is back in a ponytail. If you want me to cut it, I can."

"No, no, mom would kill me." She says on instinct, taking a look at the mirror beside her. She was dressed in eighteenth century clothing, complete with tights, slightly baggy pants, and some slightly uncomfortable shoes. "I'm just glad Jay hadn't thrown this stuff out yet." (Okay, so SOMETIMES (All the time) when Alexander, Eliza, and Peggy came to visit she'd scare the shit out of Alexander and Peggy by dressing up as a eighteenth century guy and wake them up in the middle of the night to ask weird ass questions. It had worked so well that Alexander refused to sleep in a room by himself anymore, and him and Peggy had shared a room. Eliza(Who knew this was happening) only stayed quiet and shrugged whenever they asked her about the alleged ghost.)

"I was thinking of letting my hair down but I probably would look to much like my cousin Thomas." Lafayette laughs, fixing his own shirt. "Is everyone ready? James? Theodosia?" James unbuttons his shirt a bit, frowning.

"I hate this, let's just find them so I can kick Alex and Thomas's ass for not esacping. Those two are a whole ass force of nature, and yet they havent figured out a plan to escape."

"As long as I get to kick Aarons ass too!" Theodosia looked more like a woman than a man, but it was fine. They (Hopefully) wouldn't be going near the (Crazy) King any time soon. Lafayette holds the door open for them both as they leave the house. Angelica hops in the front seat of her car, watching as Theodsia pet's Buzzy. The dog was sitting inside, watching them from the front window as they got in the car.

"Young pup looks so sad." Lafayette says, and Angelica nods, chuckling. 

"Thats what I thought. She just wants to come with us though. I'm not even sure she'll be Thomas's dog after all of Theodosia's spoiling." Theodosia closes the car door, shoving James over, who squeaks.

"I do not spoil that dog."

"You do!" Came the unanimous reply, and she huffs. 

"You all suck."


	28. Friends on the other side

Angelica steps out the car, staring at the castle. 

"Jay-Cee said that their was people in the castle that can help us. Once we get in, we find them."

"How will we know who they are?" Theodosia asks, walking up to the castle doors. "Will they make themselves known?"

"Jay-Cee just said we'd find them soon." Lafayette walks up to the door with her, nodding at the guards infront. They let the four in, and Angelic gasps. The Castle was beautiful, with lovely blue streamers and tapestries around the place. 

"Wow.." James mumbles, following behind the others. "This place is beautiful."

"Suprised it is." Theodosia scoffs. "Fredricks a crazy ass- Oh hi there!" A young looking girl, along with a guy, walks out from another room, staring at them. "We're uh, looking for the, uhm.. West wing?"

"West Wing? It's off limits." Theodosia freezzes up, and Angelica takes the lead. 

"We've been sent by John Church." She says. "Or, ah, he goes more by John Carter?"

"Yeah, we know him." The lady steps forward, staring Angelica down, who continues to stare at her. "Are you the guy's John sent?"

"Are you the people we're supposed to meet?" Angelica asks, and the woman nods.

"Sybil Ludington." She chuckles, holding her hand out. "This is my friend, Debroah Sampson, but you can call them Robert Shurtleff." Robert waves at them, and Angelica nods. "We've been waiting for you guys to get here. John contacted us a couple of hours ago, he said he was coming back soon, but we havent heard from him since." Angelica's heart swells, and she feels worry threaten to overwhealm her.

"You've heard from my husband..? Is he okay, I mean, I-i just-"

"The only thing I got from him was a text stating he'd be back soon at three this morning. I havent heard from him since. I just hope he's okay. I've been trying to contct him again, but no one know's where he is. I haven't heard from him since." Angelica frowns, worried. 

"Nobodies gotten in contact with him? I just hope he's alright and not in some type of trouble.." Angelica takes a deep breath, looking at the two. "I'm Angelica Schuyler-Church, by the way. These are my friends, Lafayette," Lafayette raises an eyebrow. "James Madison,"

"Good Afternoon." James says politely, and Robert nods at him.

"And Theodosia Burr."

"Sup."

"We came to see our friends. John told me their in the West Wing."

"Like I said, it's been shut down. To get there, we'd have to go through the throne room."

"We'll be fine with that." Theodosia says, stepping forwards. "We just want to see if their okay." Sybil hums a bit, glancing around. 

"You'd have to follow our moves, watch what we're doing." She warns, and James scoffs. 

"We've impersonated our cousins before, we can do that." He says, and Lafayette nods proudly. Sybil stares, but nods, waving her hand.

"Let's go then. Just don't do anything stupid."

: :

The first thing John Church feels when he wakes up is his pounding head. He blinks, glancing around the darkened room. 

"Who are you?" John glances around the room, finally spotting a girl in the darkness.

"Johnnn." He slurs, his head still pounding. He was very, very disorenteed, and he had no idea where he was. "Johnnnn Carterr. You-" He winces a bit. "Youuu know whereee Caroline iss?"

"Why should I tell you, spy?" The girl had a russian accent, and as his head cleared more, he could see her frowning at him. "Why do you want her?"

"I need her help." He groans in pain, wincing as the lights turn on.

"Zasha, I told you to let him rest! You hit him pretty badly." John feels someone untie him, and he sags forward, barley getting caught before his head slams against the floor. "Cmon John." He stumbles over to a bed with the person, and once he lays down, he's out like a light.

When he wakes up again, he feels way much better. He sit's up, looking over to the three girls who were whispering in the middle of the room. 

"Good... Morning?" He says, and the girls looks over at him.

"John Carter! Good morning! I'm really sorry about Zasha, she's, well, protective." Caroline Elizabeth stands up, walking over to him. "I hope your okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit dazed." He stands up, and let's her pull him into a hug. He see's Amelia run in from his right, hugging him as well.

"Oh John, we've missed you!" Amelia looked almost exactly like her mother, and John has to blink to not see Sophia. "How have you been, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you guys." He says, checking his phone. He knew Angelica and the others must have already landed, and He hadn't texted back Angelica at all. He knew she must have been worried to death. "Theres something going on at Windsor Castle, I'm suprised you guys havent heard-"

"Heard about what?" Caroline looks worried. "What did my brother do now? I leave him in charge for a couple of months while I try to mend our relationship with Russia and Germany and he does somethign stupid??"

"What has my father done- is my little brother okay?!" Amelia grabs John's hand, and he pulls his hand away. He was married now, he couldnt let her hold onto him like that anymore. 

"William's doing okay." He says. "Fredrick beat him, but-"

"Father beat him?!" 

"That asshole did what?!" Zasha growls. "Что с ним не так ?!" John winces. He should have gently explained. 

"From what I heard from the guards and Fredrick himself, he and Augustus beat your brother nearly to death." He says cautiously, glancing away. "Williams fine now, my brother- well-" Alex WAS like his brother-in-law. Angelica, Eliza, Peggy, Phillip, and Catherine had already kinda adopted Alexander (Although they all knew George had gotten to him first and was willing to fight for Alex to let him sign adoption papers), and him and Alexander was pretty cool friends. "My brother-in-law, although he's not married to anyone in the family, Alexander, has kinda adopted him as his own. He helped William get his back bandaged up, last I heard the kid was in the tower with them. Their quarentined, my sister in law caught something."

"Oh mon dieu, mon pauvre petit frère est blessé..." Amelia sniffles, and John put's a hand on her shoulder. 

"Right now, Amelia, your brothers okay. He's with Alex, and if I know Alexander, he's already gotten super attached to William. For now, we have to get back to England. If we don't stop Fredrick soon, he's going to do something stupid, and I know Angelica will never let me live again if I let Alexander get hurt."

"It's going to take a while to get back, I mean, we'd have to get a private train through the eurotunnel-"

"I can get that right away." John looks at all three women as they start talking again. When the FUCK did they get to paris?? 

"John." John looks over at Caroline, who smiles at him. "Contact your friends and tell them that help is on the way." John nods. He hoped Angelica wasnt to upset at him not awnsering her calls or text for the past few days. If she was, then he'd start writing his will- after he saved Alex and the others.


	29. Lafayette

Angelica walks with Sybil and Robert, her face set into a tight frown. She was quiet, glancing at the tapestries in slight wonder every time they pass by one. Lafayette opens his mouth to talk, but then doesnt, falling back to talk to James.

"Do you think Angelica is alright..?" James shrugs, playing with his jacket buttons. "I mean, she's been very... whats the word..?"

"Upset?"

"Non Non... ah, Sad Mad? Non, confused?"

"Worried?" Lafayette snaps his fingers, a small grin on his face. 

"Oui! Oui! Thats the one! I just want to make sure she is alright."

"Her husband hasn't responded since he left us, we're about to go through the throne room- not to mention our friends have completly abandonded us-" Lafayettes hand brushes against the crumbled envelope in his pocket. He still hadnt read it, and it was weighing heavily in his mind, and in his pocket. (Atleast thats how it felt) "We just have to be careful, I guess. We have litterally no one on our side, Laf. It's just us, and John. And maybe Abigail?"

"Abigail does not count."

"Abigail does not count." James snorts, and they walk in silence for a little, Theodosia chatting quietly with Sybil.

"Do you think.. Do you think.." Lafayette sees the throne room door get closer and closer, and he shakes his head. "Never mind, Mon amie." He says, and James looks at him, worried.

"Are you good Laf? Is it Fredrick, cause im sure we can find another way around." Laf kinda nods, and the boys slow down to a stop, watching as the girls continue ahead. "It'll be longer, probably, but I saw a door leading to a court yard. If we go that way I'm sure we can find our way there." Lafayette nods again, and James leads him back to the door. They both walk across the large court yard, Laf sighing.

"I want you to read this note. To me. I don't think I can read it." James takes the envelope from him, staring at the name on it. "I just... I really, really want to read it, but it hurts. He broke up with me and all of a sudden, he just turns around and says sorry?? He cant just- I cant-"

"I get it, I get it." James gently opens the envelope, pulling the letter out of it. "Okay, uh.." James scans it over before clearing his throat. "Dear Gilbert..."

"Kinda formal way to start a break up letter." Laf says, and James chuckles. 

"Dear Gilbert. I- is this irish?- Ta- uh- Tá brón orm as an bpian a chuir mé ort... Which translates to, I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you." James frowns a bit, The whole letter was written IN Irish. He did have to give props to Hercules, he didnt think the man still knew how to speak the language after they both had stopped speaking it when they grew older. " Tá mé a leithéid de leathch-God, fuck it, I'm just going to read this in english." He huffs. Reading Irish was hard, expecially since he hadn't done it in a while.

"You can read it in english. Nobodies around, I don't mind." Laf says, and James nods.

" I'm such an Idiot. Eliza thinks I am as well, and so does Angelica. I should have told you what was going on when I was looking at you in the hospital, but we were all too scared, too upset. You want an explenation, and I'll give you one." As James explains what Hercules had told him when he was in the storage closet, Lafayettes expression gets darker and darker. "I had to break up with you to-"

"Stop! Just- Just stop!" James looks up at Lafayette in confusion- He was the one who wanted him to read this out- when he realises Lafayette's face was wet with tears. "Stop- stop reading." The man crumples down to the ground, and James stands beside him for a couple of seconds, hearing the man sob. He didn't know what to do, and finally, bends down, holding out his arms. It was something he had learned from Alex when they were in highschool. Whenever James got to fustrated or upset, or even started crying, Alex would hold out his arms, and James would just gravitate twords him. A hug always helped.

_"I just- This would be- They wanted me to hit him! And he agreed to be hit!" James had just gotten out of a bad almost fight with a couple of assholes. Alex had stepped in and had gotten hurt instead, reciving treatment from Aaron. James was still a crying mess, he had been terrified, they had pulled a fucking **KNIFE** on him and Alexander. "I-i should have-I-i-" He chokes, Maria patting him on the back. She had just gotten away from James Reynolds for the night; She didnt know how to calm someone down from crying. Alex let's Aaron wrap up the rest of his midsection before he opens his arms. _

_"J_ _ames, cmere." J_ _ames looks over at him, confused._

_"I-i dont wanna hurt you." Alex shrugs._

_"It's fine. Cmere you big baby." James stares at him for a couple of seconds, shaking and sniffling before walking over, letting Alexander pull him down onto the couch. He feels Alex kind of pull him into his lap, Alex wrapping his arms around him. "Wanna watch The Lion King? I know it's your favourite." Alex whispers, and James feels his worries eb away. He'd be fine. Alex was right here, alive._

_"Not the bullshit new one. I love Beyonce, but the old animation hits harder."_

"Cmere Laf." Lafayette sniffles, looking confused.

"Why..?" James makes grabby hands, and Lafayette crawls over to him, hugging him. "Is this what you want..?"

"Yeah." He says, hearing Alexanders voice in his ears. "Just _breath._ It'll _be_ alright." He hears Laf sniffle again before his body untenses, and he sighs. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." Alex may have been a loud mouthed asshole, but he was still James's friend, and somehow, he helped.

"Thanks James." Lafayette says, pulling away to wipe his slightly red eyes. "I just... I really needed this."

"What, the crying? Dude, it's fine. Some times people need to cry. You should have saw me during college. I was freaking the FUCK out then." James gets up, helping him up. "Everyone cries."

"It just feels embarressing." Laf chuckles, and they start off through the rest of the court yard again. "I hope the girls havent missed us too much." James opens the door, spotting Angelica almost instantly. She looked somehow even more upset, and James knew it was most likely because of whatever happened in the throne room. He wouldn't ask, though. He didn't want to die at twenty three.


	30. Trouble

Angelica had noticed when James and Lafayette had left. She also had noticed when they rejoined the group, lafayette looking much more happier and excited. Robert had noticed too, but they wernt saying a word, only glaring at the two men in anger. 

"Just over here. I don't have the key, so we'll have to swindle the guards into letting us in.. Rob, did you bring anything to give to the guards?" Rob pats down their pants, shaking their head. "Damnit damnit.." Angelica watches as Sybil stops, pacing. "They wont let us in unless we have medicine or have a clear order from the king.."

"We could just say we are from Fredrick then." Lafayette says. Angelica nearly does a double take. Even Lafayettes voice sounded much nicer and bouncier. What did James and Laf do when they snuck off..?? "I mean, they won't exactly know if we're lying?"

"Or we can impersonate a worker." Theodosia says, and Sybil shakes her head. 

"Wouldn't work. Fredrick made sure this part of the wing is self sufficent, so when he got prisoners, he didn't have to take care of them..."

"Then we say we are from Fredrick. They won't ask questions if we sound confident enough. Trust me." Lafayette clears his throat before walking over to the guards, a frown on his face. "Keng fredrik sent us hairé to chek on la prisonairs." Angelica snorts. Lafayette sounds almost exactly like an old century french guy.

"Didn't you here?" One of the guards snort, leaning against the door. "King Fredrick moved the prisoners a couple of minutes ago. They were headed to his throne room." Sybil frowns, pushing her way to the front. 

"Why? What does he want with them?" The gruard frowns, and Lafayette snaps his fingers.

"Answair mon friénd haire! What eez 'é doéng wiv zem zat 'e didn't téll us abut??" The guard blinks.

"Oh, uh, He said something about humiliating them infront of his court or something. If you want to catch them you'd have to run to grab them." Angelica opens her mouth to say something, but then closes her mouth when her phone starts to vibrate. It was John calling her, and she felt her heart swell with relief. She walks off a little, seeing Lafayette start to argue with the guards.

"Hello?"

"Angelica! Love! Baby! Sweet-"

"Dont love to me, John Barker Church. Where the fuck have you been?! Ive been worried litterally fucking sick!"

"I'm sorry Love, I've just been so busy. I've found Caroline and Amelia, so we'll be there in a little bit. Have you found them?"

"No. They've been moved again. Guard says their headed to fredrick, which can't be good." Angelica hears someone curse in german before John huffs. "John..?"

"You gotta stall whatever Fredricks going to do to them. Caroline says branding but I think he's just going to-well, I don't really know but-"

"How long do you think we have?"

"If its branding, then you have thirty minutes before it begins." Angelica curses, glancing at the others. 

"We'll be there in ten, promise."

"Just get to them. Branding is something you can NEVER get off of you." Angelica hangs up, grabbing Lafayette.

"Change of plans, looks like King Fredrick want's us back!" Angelica glares at Lafayette as he tries to argue, yanking him back. "He said he has a SPECIAL suprise for us, and that we have to get to the throne room IMMEDIETLY." Theodosia finally catches her drift, nodding.

"Ah, right right! We should get going guys." Angelica nods. She just hopes they could get back in time before Alexander and the others got too badly hurt. Angelica had made a promise the day they had broughten Peggy home, and taken in Alexander, and made friends with Lafayette and Aaron, and (Begrudgingly) dated Thomas. Her family, her friends, her people. They were NOT going to get hurt. Thats the one promise she hoped she could still keep.

: :

"Hurry the fuck up!" George stumbles, frowning at the guard who shoved him. He was holding Peggy in his arms, the girl hot to the touch. She still wasnt doing so well, and George worried about her.

"Where the hell are we going?" Thomas growls, holding onto Alex and Aaron. William was sitting on Sam again, the dog growling whenever the guard tried to get close to shove Thomas.

"To King Fredrick. He has a BIG suprise for you guys." The guards chuckle and laugh, pushing them into a smaller room.

"Oh! Your here, good." Fredrick smiles as they forcebly are sat down, George still clinging to Peggy, who held onto him like a child to their mother. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"What do you want, Fredrick?" Alex growls, and Fredrick frowns,

"It's King Fredrick to you, you absolute heathen!" Fredrick takes a deep breath, calming himself down before grinning again. "Sinc e you all are technically my property now, and since you will never leave these castle walls again, I've decided to brand you." 

"Like FUCK you arnt!" Thomas yells, standing up.

"Thats absolute BULLSHIT!" Alex growls.

"Dad, I think that's too much, you've made your point." William says, walking over to his father. He hadn't actually talked to his dad since the incident, but now he was standing bravely infront of Thomas and the others, Sam growling beside him. "You've made your point, okay? You dont need to brand them."

"Branding is something you do to cattle, and horses. We arn't either." George says calmly, a frown on his face, Peggy sniffles, curling more into Georges chest. 

"And your still my prisoners. I can do whatever the fuck I want with you." Fredrick stands up, grabbing William. "And you." William yelps, and Alex and Thomas are forced back down by the guards. 

Sam was growling more louder, his ears flattened and his tail tucked between his legs. He kept looking between William, Alex, and Thomas, like he couldnt decide on who to help. "Get out of my way or I will brand you too." Fredrick shoves William down, grabbing his crown. 

"Take their shirts off and get them into the throne room. I'll be waiting."


	31. Fight! Fight! Fight! Figh-Oh, shit...

"Angelica, slow down!" Lafayette pants, struggling to keep up with her. She was nearly running, dodging through the people that had accumulated around the castle, which was getting full. "Hold on!!"

"If we don't hurry we'll be late!" Angelica frowns, nearly tripping as she slides around the corner. "How far are we from the throne room, Sybil?"

"Ah, five minutes? If we can get through these people- Where the hell did all these people even come from??" Angelica stumbles to a stop before they could get into the throne room itself, looking at all the people crowding the entrances. There were men, women, and children everywhere, in fancy clothes and nice outfits. Angelica tried to squeeze through, failing as the cowd gets slightly bigger.

"Uh, sxcuse me, sir?" Angelica taps a man beside her. "Whats going on here? Why is everyone here?"

"Oh, havent you heard? The King is making an example of some traitors he's caught. He'll be branding them in the throne room, he thought it would be the best place to brand them."

"Is there any other way we can get into the throne room? It's important!"

"Theres only three way's and those ways are all blocked right now. The best chance is to wait, young man." Angelica frowns, looking back at the others, who were gasping for breath.

"Sybil, please tell me you have a different way in."

"I mean, there is, but it'll take a couple of seconds to get there. Unless we go in through the front door but I'm sure that's blocked with lots of guards." Angelica growls in frustration.

"What the fuck is this, Shrek the movie?? Do we have to get a fucking dragon to help us in?!" Lafayette laughs, going silent when Angelica glares at him.

"Let's just go through the passage way. It'll put us directly in front." Sybil argues, and Angelica huffs.

"Take us to the passageway."

: :

George stumbles forward as the guard pushes him yet again, holding Peggy closer. Her fever had not gotten better, like he hoped, and he knew that this 'branding' (if Fredrick went through with it, he knew the man made petty insults and empty threats.), Would NOT be good for Peggy's health.

"We need to get the fuck outta here." Thomas says, letting Alex and Aaron walk infront of him. "This is bullshit."

"We have no where to go." Alex mumbles. "And we'll probably get fuckin shot before we get out." He glares at the guard to his right, whose messing with his gun.

"He can't be going through with this. He makes empty threats all the time." George says, shifting Peggy in his arms. She had her hands covering her boobs, and she looked uncomfortable. He couldn't blame her, they were all shirtless. George himself felt highly uncomfortable, knowing the scars he had earned from the Army were showing. He didn't exactly like them."I bet, and hope, that this is all a lie."

"Lie? The man who kidnapped us and put us in a fuckin tower, got me sick is lying?" Peggy stops to cough, holding onto George. "Don't make me fucking laugh, George. I know he was your friend once upon a time," George frowns, glancing off. "But you need to see that he's not the same person you knew as kids."

"I can see that, Margereta," Peggy huffs loudly at her first name. "But I really just- it wasnt- we didn't know each other as kids. He was my boss, he taught me how to fight, how to lead. I just don't know why he hates me. I was his best feild marshal, his best General, I tried my best as a teen and young adult to make the king proud."

"He's changed, George. That's what happened." Aaron says quietly. "People change. You changed. I changed. So did Alex and Thomas and Peggy. You made a life for yourself with Alex and Lafayette and Martha and your grandchildren. He went crazy and hurts his child because he can." A shove at Thomas, who bites his lip before he yells at them.

"Brandings worse than getting a tattoo." Alex says, seeing the tapestries getting nicer. They were getting closer to the throne room, he was getting worried. "I should know. A friend of mine, William P. Vaness-"

"You mean The William Vaness who ran around naked as a dare through the cafeteria while the dean was there?" Peggy says accusingly, and Alex half-heartedly chuckles.

"Yeah. Vaness got a brand and a tattoo when we were in college. I saw him a couple of weeks before my... Accident... And he regretted the branding he had. He got a job as a lawyer, but he hated the brand he got on his chest. Speaking of which-" Alex shuts his mouth as the doors infront of him open, and his eyes widden as he sees everyone in the room.

It was packed, people milling about, talking and laughing. There was a small table with drinks, and most of it was red, leaving Alex to believe it was either punch, or Alcohol.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Alex hadn't even noticed Fredrick. He was dressed in a dark red outfit, with a nice red cape on. The cape, at the top, looked fluffy, with black and white spots, while the lower parts looked smooth and nice, light red with gold flecks plucked in.

"Fuck." He hears George whisper, and he agreed.

"A couple of weeks ago, almost a month, I told you all I managed to find and wound a traitor." Fredrick holds up his sceptor, pointing it at Alex, who looks confused. "He was the very first traitor I told you about. He's alive." Alex ducks as cups and food is thrown at him, yelping as a sandwich hits him smack dab in the face.

"Ow, what the fuck-" He frowns.

"The rest of these traitors have been found and captured, as you see here. I have decided to do a public banding to show these traitors of the crown that the crown will always wins." Fredrick pauses for the cheers, crossing his arms with a smile. "Now it's time to-"

"Oi fuck face!" Alex turns to his right, looking at an upset Angelica- and feeling all the blood drain from his body. She wasn't normal angry, like she usually was when Alex fucked up. She was the angry Alex saw when she broke up with Thomas. At the time, he had been so glad to not know who the fuck Thomas Jefferson was, and to be going to a public school, instead of a private school, like Angelica and Eliza(not that he could have afforded private school anyway.)

"Angelica..?" He hears Aaron say before wincing as Angelica stomps closer.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, kidnapping my friends?!" 

"And who the hell are you?" Fredrick stands up again, raising an eyebrow. "Where did you come from?"

"Angelica- fucking- Schuyler. You messed with my sister, and now-" Angelica cracks her knuckles, approaching again. "I'm going to fucking beat your ass."

"Like you would attack-" Angelica tackles Fredrick, getting a good couple of punches in before two guards grab her.

"Get the fuck off her!"

"Move dickwads!" James Madison appears on one of the guards back, yanking him back, and the guard yells, stumbling back and they tumble down on the floor, James scrabbling around with the guy. Lafayette punches the other in the face.

"Hey guys." Theodosia smiles at Aaron,who lets out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Theo!" Alex grins.

"Babe!!" Aaron says. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh y'know, just chilling and shit y'know." She grins. "I'm getting your asses out here. Follow me, we can get out the way we came through-"

"What the _**FUCK**_ is going on here?!" Everyone stops, Angelica's fist stopping before she punches Fredrick in the face again. Caroline was standing infront of them all, Amelia on her right side with Jay, while William stood on her left with Sam. Zara was right behind her, holding her hand.

"Caroline!" Fredrick coughs, trying to clear the extra blood out of his mouth. "I can explain."

"I think I can explain better." Angelica punches Fredrick again. She was straight up trying to break his nose. Honestly, she really wanted to beat him senseless, but she'd take beating him until he had to get his nose removed because of how bad she broke it.

"I just need one person to explain." Caroline huffs, glancing at the guards who had followed her in. "You guys, go and get everyone out of here. Angelica, I would love if you stopped trying to break my brother's nose."

"But!" Angelica frowns, letting Lafayette pull her up. She lashes out one more time, kicking Fredrick in the face- and grinning when she hears the sharp crack in his nose and the whine of pain he makes.

"Now." Caroline says, walking over. "I want an explanation."


	32. Tired yet? Me too.

Like little school children that were just caught in a food fight, everyone sits on the stairs. Peggy was sitting by herself, Jay giving her medicine to help with the pneumonia that still clung to her.

"Alright." Caroline crosses his arms. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Well, I found traitors-"

"Fuck off." Thomas growls, and Fredrick frowns.

"You guys are fucking traitors and I'll stick to that you little shit-"

"O-ho! I'll show you whose a little shit when I shove my FOOT up your ASS!" Thomas gets up, and Amelia puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, how about this." She says calmly. "Since you all are acting like children, we'll do this like your children. You." Alex looks up, confused as she points at him. "Explain." Alex rubs his neck before sighing.

"Okay, so from what I know, Fredrick hates us. He kidnapped us- well, he sent his little lackeys to kidnap us- and dragged us here somehow. He put me and Thomas in the basement and only gave us wet wood. I'm suprised WE wernt the ones to get pneumonia."

"At the same time..." George says, his hand half raised. Caroline nods at him and he continues. "At the same time, he made Peggy and Aaron take care of all the animals except for the dogs and go through the huge ass garden in the back. He put me in a tower and sprayed me with water." George says.

"And he hurt William!" Thomas says, finally sitting back down. "I was so scared Will was going to die while me and Alex ripped up our sheets to wrap up his back and his ribs."

"He also made his lackeys take over the white house and caused us to loose our memory." Angelica finishes, glaring at Fredrick. Caroline looks back at her older brother with a frown.

"George William Fredrick." She growls. "I put you in charge so I could take a break, visit my girlfriend, and fix our relationship with Russia and France. I come back to the place being a litteral shit show! What the fuck?!"

"I told you you should have put Amelia in charge and just brought Fredrick. This wouldn't have happened." Zara says, leaning against the wall. "Fredrick is not well in the head."

"I am very much well!" Fredrick frowns. "I did this so WE could have more land, more opportunities! Have you seen America?? Dont you remember the pandemic they had when Ronald Wrump was president? That pandemic killed two thirds of their population, and yet we- and all the other countries- still let them flit around and say their the best country when they arnt?"

"That's not your call!" Caroline says.

"Yes it is my call! Technically, I've done nothing wrong!"

"I was placed in charge of Britan after mom and dad died, Fredrick. I'm the one whose supposed to fix our relationships with other countries after you've broken them. I leave for a month and you kidnap the president of the _FUCKING UNITED STATES_! Jesus Christ, if you hadn't kidnapped his other friends as well I'd think you had a grudge against George!" George blinks, and Caroline sighs, rubbing her eyes. Zara walks over, whispering something in her ear and rubbing her back.

"For now, you guys will stay here, in the castle. Amelia will show you to some BETTER-" At this, Zara glares at Fredrick, who crosses his arms. "rooms to sleep in tonight, and tommorow, we'll fly you guys home. Terribly sorry again. You two." She points at two guards that were standing nearby. "Take Fredrick and place him in his room for now. Caroline will deal with him later."

"You can't just fucking ground me! I'm a grown ass man!" Fredrick growls, and thats when Alex could physically see why John liked Caroline so much. Angelica and Caroline were the same when they got pissed off. Their shoulders squared, their eyes squinted slightly; Their chest puffed out and their face got slightly red. Alex nearly soiled himself when Caroline took a step forward, and he could see George and Peggy violently flinch.

"You are NOT a FUCKING clown, Fredrick. _YOUR THE WHOLE ASS **FUCKING** CIRCUS!" _She yells, and Fredrick shrinks slightly. "You have gone on a goddamn kidnapping spree for a month. You've been deliberatly hurting people- INCLUDING MY _FUCKING_ NEPHEW-" William walks over to Thomas and Alex, the expression on his face akin to the one somebody makes when their at their friends house and the friend's mother starts yelling at the friend. "for no reason!" Fredrick looks small compaired to Caroline, and she takes a deep breath in an effort to calm herslef down. "Take him to his room, I will deal with his clown ass later. Amelia, if you could please help them to some nicer rooms, and get their friend a bit more medicine, that'd be nice." Amelia blinks as Caroline makes her exit, looking over at the others, who had the same expression on their face. It was the look you made while the friends mother is yelling at said friend. You act like you arnt listening, but you totaly and compeltly are.

"So... Whose ready for a bath and bed?" Amelia says.

: :

Alex huffs as he falls down onto the soft bed, a sigh of relief and pleasure leaking from his mouth.

"Oh my god this bed feels like litteral heaven." He says, and Thomas shrugs, drying his fluffy hair.

"Not better than the beds at montecello, but better than the beds in the dungeon." He finally gets his hair dry, flopping down on the bed. "Damn, I really needed that shower."

"Same here." Thomas yelps slightly as Alex crawls over him, laying down on the right side of the bed. "I feel better now that I've had a shower." Thomas blinks, staring at Alex, who grins.

"You.. Do know you can sleep in your own bed, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"It's not cold anymore and we don't have to cuddle for warmth anymore..."

"And?" Alex says, and Thomas stares at him again.

"I feel like I'm missing something-

"Oh my-" Alex huffs, rolling his eyes. "You dickhead; I like you!"

"Me? But I though- What-"

"Dude, have you not noticed I've slept with you because I can? I've liked you for a while now, I just didn't know how to tell you." Alex says, crossing his arms. "Plus, I didn't want this to sound like no movie scene or anything- you know how much I hate cliche's.."

"Mhm, trust me, Laf texts me every video of you ranting about cliches. It's pretty funny." Thomas lays down, and Alex flops down on his chest, pulling the covers over them.

"I just think some cliches are stupid, thats all." He yawns, and for the first time since finisheing physical therapy, Alex is absolutly exhausted. "Now go to bed, shush."

"Your the one still-"

"Shhhh." Alex mumbles drowsily, and Thomas sighs, stretching a bit to wrap his arm around Alex.

"Goodnight Alexander." He mummers, and Alex smiles, his eyes sleepily finding Thomas's in the dark.

"Night Thomas."


	33. George Washingtons coming hoooommmee(George Washingtons coming home!)

Alex feels the tightness in his chest start to drift away as he looks upon the busy streets of Maryland. They had just landed at the airport and were now making there way back to the White House with Amelia, William, and several palace guards.

"So this is America." William says, his hands on the window. "I've never seen it before. Everything looks so much more spaced out. "

"That's because we're mostly in the country." Thomas says, his southern accent back in full swing. He was excited to be home as well, Alex could tell by how much the man's hands were moving on his lap. "Once we get deeper into the city you'll see America is kinda like Britain. When we left them in 1776," Alex snorts.

"Your acting like you were there." Thomas shoots a glare at Alex, sticking him the middle finger when William turns to look out the window again.

"When we left Britain in 1776, we kept some of their styles. Like large coutry sides and big cities."

"I've never been out of the UK before, this is my first time traveling anywhere." George smiles.

"Then we'll make it enjoyable, Will." George had taken a liking to William instantly. Alex didn't think to much of it though since George had a couple of grandkids he and Martha were taking care of on their off days.

"Can you guys really just get to places like, really quickly? How cool are road trips?"

"Really cool, and yes." James says, fixing his shirt. "I'm excited to see the others again. Lafayette, how about you?" Lafayette shrugs.

"Me and Hercules will have alot to talk about before we get back together, but I will be most excited to see Laurens and Eliza again."

"I really hope Maria's alright." Alex says, leaning against the seat. "I mean, I'm kinda her backbone..."

"I just can't wait to see my dogs!" Thomas grins. "Cere and Socks. Glad you guys brought Buzzy. Thought she was going to have a heart attack when she first saw me." Jay was taking Buzzy and Sam back to his and Angelica's house for the time being. Once they were done at the white house, they could pick Sam and Buzzy up.

"Buzzy physically wouldn't leave us alone until I let her come with us." Angelica says. "Plus, poor thing looked super depressed waiting for you. She needed a little time to run around somewhere that wasn't a house." She glances at the white house as they head to the underground parking garage, cracking her knuckles.

"Alright, William, stay with me and Alex for the time being, okay? Once it's safe, we'll let you look around." Thomas says, messing up the boys hair, who giggles.

"Okay!" George sighs, straightening his tie.

"I'm just glad Martha's home, and not here." Martha was the first person George had called when they had gotten their phones back. Abigail had kept them safe while they were trapped.

Alex had never seen someone cry as much as George did when Martha picked up the phone, but at the same time Alex was glad George and Martha got to speak. The car stops, and Alex sees the others get out of the car behind them.

"Alright guys, lets atleast try to be safe." Alex says, and Thomas grins.

"I laugh in the face of danger, bitch." He simply says before slipping out the car. Alex rolls his eyes. Why did he like an annoying ass man like Jefferson? He knew he probably would never know why.

: :

Eliza sat at her desk, doodling a picture of Peggy. She missed her sisters- both of her sisters. She sighed a bit, feeling the soft cold wood come into contact with her forehead as she out her head down.

"Knock knock?"

"Go away Hercules." She grumbles. "I'm not in the mood."

"Okay, Wow Eliza, first of all-" Her head shoots up, her eyes widened.

"James?!" She hisses. "You can't be here, they'll see you then-"

"Then what?" Eliza stares. It was Peggy. She looked slightly paler than usual, and was holding onto Angelica, but she was here.

"Peg- Marg-"

"Don't you dare! I've already had to deal with George saying my full name each day for the past three weeks, you arnt going to start as well-" Peggy stumbles as Eliza burries her in a hug, and immediately starts crying.

"I'msosorrythisisallmyfaultIshouldhavebeenabetterbigsisterbuti'mjustajerk!" Peggy blinks, hugging Eliza back.

"I have no idea what you just said except sorry. Apology accepted though, right Angie?" Angelica pulls them both into a hug with a sigh.

"Just don't be stupid again. Next time someone threatens you, tell em so I can beat their ass." Eliza sniffles, nodding. "Now, follow us. I'm sure Alex and the others managed to find Hercules and John already. Do you know where Maria is?"  
-  
Alex fixes his tie and his hair as he walks twords the President's office. He had a serious bone to pick with Benedict Arnold; the man was twice is size but Alex knew he could still do SOME damage.

He glances around, looking for the others, they had stayed behind to make sure everyone was okay. They were technically clearing each floor, making sure people wernt being forced to work or anything like that. Alex knocks on the door to the office, hearing a-

"Come in!" He grins, shoving open the door, hearing it slam into the wall.

"Well well well." Arnold looks up, suprised. "If it isn't the traitor. Benedict Arnold and your little boy-toy John Andre." Andre growls, one hand straying to the knife in his pocket.

"Hamilton?" Arnold asks, his face utterly confused. "What- I thought you were-"

"Still in Britain? Yeah, no. Just got back early this morning, nice, no?" He steps forward into the room. "My question is, what the FUCK are you doing at George's desk?"

"It's not his desk anymore. It's mines. I'm the vice president now. Adams has unfortunately passed away."

"Bullshit." Alex snaps. "But fine. You still arnt vice president. George didn't hire you. I did." He crosses his arms. "Which means your still under my command."

"Your not going to be able to take this desk away from me, Hamilton. I earned it!"

"You didn't earn shit!" Alex keeps an eye on Andre. "Give up. Fredrick already did."

"Like hell I'm not." Arnold slams his hands down on the desk, a growl escaping his lips. "Andre, take care of Hamilton." Andre grins, running at Alex, who stands there.

"I'm going to fucking gut you you peice of shit-" Alex sidesteps, and Thomas (who had been talking with James about everything that had happened) socks Andre in the face, frowning as the man crumples to the ground.

"Benedict Arnold!" George grins. His stance is cool and calculated, he looks calm, like he knew this was going to happen. George didn't get angry easily, Alexander knew that well. "Lovely to see you again." He sounded like he was two seconds away from choking the man out, though. "Thank you for keeping my chair warm while I went on a... vacation." He steps into the room. "But now its time for you to leave." Arnold frowns at them. 

"You cant do shit." In two quick strides, before Alex could blink, George crosses the room, punching Arnold in the nose. Alex winces as he hears a loud crack, and Arnold stumbles backwards. "You fuckin asshole!" Arnold yells out, holding his nose.

"I said it was time to leave. Now." Two guards walk into the room, one taking Andre away and the other walking over to Arnold. 

"Put your hands behind your back, sir, otherwise I will have to use force." Arnold frowns, but allows the guard to handcuff him. "You will be extradited back to the UK and charged with Kidnapping, Assult with a deadly weapon, and Drugging. Whatever you say will be used against you in a court of law." Alex sticks his tounge out at Arnold as he gets taken away, smiling at George, who sits down at his desk.

"Alright. Today, and tommorow, we'll rest, and on money we'll come back to work and fix everything they fucked up." George says, and Alex nods. 

"Welcome back, Mister President." Thomas grins.

"A welcome this has been indeed, Thomas."


	34. Is it my turn? Good (Epilouge)

"Alex! Alex wake up!" Alex blinks his eyes open tiredly, looking over at William, who was smiling at him. "It's time for the trip!"

"The-wha?" He mumbles, hearing Thomas grumble in the background and pull the covers over himself. "What time is it..?"

"Uncle George said we gotta get up by eight if we wanna get to the beach early!"

"...Is it eight?"

"Uncle george told me to get you guys up by six thirty."

"Alexander, I'm going to fucking murder your father." Thomas says, and Alex rubs his eyes, sitting up.

"Well, he knows us very well, babe. Cmon, get up, unless you want William to jump on you."

"Noooo." Thomas whines, turning to look at him. "Don't do that I hate youuu." Alex kisses Thomas's cheek, getting out of bed. 

"Will, can you turn on the coffee pot for me and Thomas please? Give us ten minutes." William nods, skipping out the room as Alex yawns again, stretching. "Wow, can't believe George sent William to do his dirty work." He gets out the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"You know he would have busted in here way louder than William." Thomas says. "Good mornin tho." Alex snorts.

"yeah, morning. Should we wear matching shorts or?"

"Bitch what?" Thomas looks at him bewhildered, and Alex laughs, grabbing some clothes from his dresser. "Matching what??"

"Sorry, just trying to wake you up more. Purple or Green?"

"Thought green was your favourite colour."

"My favourite colour is Blue, dont be a bitch." Alex picks up a grey shirt. "I'm wearing grey, it's a neutral colour. I'll make sure we have sunscreen and stuff."

"Yeah, so your light ass doesnt get sunburned." Thomas grabs his boxers off the floor, putting them on. "Make sure we have enough water.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Alex smiles as Thomas comes behind him, wrapping him up in his arms.

"And some food. I was thinking.. ah... pb and j's?" Alex pushes Thomas away a bit.

"Move, I need to put my pants on." Alex chuckles. Thomas pulls him close again.

"You woke me up, you get to deal with me."

"Thomasss." Alex giggles as the taller man starts kissing along his neck, trying to push him away. "Cmon, let me get my pants on you dick!"

"But I just wanna lay down forever with youuu."

"Yeah, you tell me that every night, now move." Alex succeeds in shoving Thomas away,. putting his pants on. "You can kiss me when you brush your teeth, now move so we can be there before everyone else gets there." Thomas huffs, but allows Alex to grab him phone and go downstairs. Yeah he was still tired, but he knew boundaries. Maybe a cold shower would wake him up.

: :

"Yo, Alex, catch!" Alex stumbles as a beach ball is thrown full speed at his chest, nearly dropping the basket he held.

"What the fu-Laurens!" He glares at the man, who shakes his head. 

"It wasn't me! It was Samuel!"

"Hey, you can't blame me you a-hole!"

"Boys, what have I told you about language?" George walks over with a frown, his skin already wet. His neices and nephwes were splashing around in the water, Martha keeping a diligent eye on them. "Alexander, Thomas, William! You three are late!"

"Alex wouldn't get up." Thomas says, and Alex scoffs.

"You were the one who kept trying to drag me to bed."

"Ahh-ahh-ahh you two, we don't want to know about your sex life." Hercules chuckles. "Come on and get dressed. We got party shit!" He holds up a bottle of fruit punch, and Alexander grins.

"I get first splash at Eliza and Maria!" Alex sets his basket down before zooming off to the changing rooms, hearing a loud shriek behind him.

"Gilbert Lafayette-Washington!" He hears Maria yell. He smiles a bit before starting to change. His family may have not been... Well... Normal... But it was his family, and they were all that mattered. He knew it would be some time for them to forget the events of two years ago (Alex still had nightmares and had to go to a therapist every other month), but he knew they'd be fine soon. He took a deep breath while standing in the changing room, hearing someone approach.

"Al, you okay?" Thomas peeks in. "Oh good, you have your trunks on." Alex chuckles, winking at him.

"You look good yourself, sir. Nice abs." Alex leaves the changing rooom, holding his clothes. "Are you ready to swim?"

"Are YOU ready to swim?" Thomas rasies an eyebrow. "You look worried."

"Not worried just...Glad. We got out of that alive and we have a nice family." Alex says, and Thomas nods a bit.

"Yeah well, their all always with us."

"WILLIAM BLACKABY IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME BACK MY ICE CREAM!" Alex laughs as Angelicas voice rings out, grinning at Thomas.

"We should get there before Angelica strangles Will, right?" Alex nods, his smile almost touching ear to ear. 

"Yeah, let's go."


End file.
